Lux in tenebris lucet
by kcheshire
Summary: Voldemort est maintenant au pouvoir depuis plusieurs mois, son ombre s'étendant sur toute la Grande Bretagne. Graham Montague et Theodore Nott ont depuis longtemps cessés d'écouter leurs consciences. Après tout ils veulent seulement survivre, est-ce un si grand crime a à peine vingt ans? Les problèmes vont s'intensifier lorsqu'ils vont rencontrer d'anciennes connaissances.
1. Chapter 1

Le ciel sombre de Londres était menaçant, d'épais nuages noirs cachaient le pale soleil de février. Levant les yeux vers l'horizon le garçon pouvait voir au loin s'échapper des volutes de fumées du centre de la ville. Cela faisait des jours que l'incendie se déchaînait dans les rues de la capital moldu, détruisant tout sur son passage. La guerre avait quasiment tout détruit, il marchait sur un tas de ruine qui autrefois racontait une histoire mais qui s'en souciait maintenant ? Personne n'en avait plus rien à faire du passé des moldus.

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air lasse ses compagnons, figures sombre aux visages cachés derrière des masques blancs, envoyer des sorts mortels aux réfugiés qui tentaient de fuir la ville en proie des flammes. Il n'y avait aucune pitié, plus que la mort, la fumée et les cris. Les premières goûtes percèrent les nuages épais, il remercia Merlin car ainsi ses larmes se perdirent dans la pluie alors qu'a son tour il levait sa baguette pour prendre la vie d'innocents au nom d'une cause qu'il jugeait stupide. Il n'avait pas le choix pour survivre, il était un adolescent sang-pur, un Serpentard bien trop trouillard pour se dresser contre les siens.

Les mois passèrent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au pouvoir, le gouvernement de Grande-Bretagne renversé, les rebelles avaient fuit comme des rats, ils se cachaient maintenant dans les entrailles de Londres pour certains, leurs nombres ne cessaient de décroître car une chasse meurtrière c'était engagée dans tout le pays.

L'être humain est faible face à la torture, à la peur de la mort ou lorsqu'on menaçait sa famille. Le garçon l'avait appris trop vite, qu'on soit sorcier ou moldu la peur de la mort déliait la plupart des langues. Chaque prisonnier dénonçant presque sans remord ceux qui l'avait aidé. La lâcheté teintait ce monde à la dérive et il ne faisait pas exception.

Il essuya sa main ensanglantée sur sa robe, le noir avait l'avantage de cacher les traces de sang, très pratique par les temps qui courent, pensa le garçon. Il ne laissa rien paraître de son dégoût face à ses compagnons alors qu'ils s'acharnaient sur ce qu'il restait du prisonnier, il l'avait connu, c'était un poufsouffle, le nom lui échappait ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas s'en souvenir. Regarder Bole frapper le visage ravagé du prisonnier encore une fois, les gargouillis à peine audible du garçon alors que Derrick lui lançait un Endoloris lui donnait envie de vomir, il sentait la bile acide remonter le long de sa gorge.

« Eh tu veux t'amuser aussi ? » Questionna Bole tout sourire en se tournant vers lui.

Il avala sa salive, espérant que son visage resta impassible, comme il s'était entraîné pendant des heures devant sa glace.

« Non, il n'y a plus rien à en tirer, je suis pas là pour jouer », il espérait que sa voix était froide et tranchante, après tout il avait autorité sur les deux garçons face à lui.

Derrick le regarda dépité, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, comme un enfant qu'on priverait de dessert, se rendait-il compte qu'il était entrain de torturer un gamin encore plus jeune que lui ? Où était l'amusement ? Ils étaient malade, tout le monde devenait fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison pour que toute cette merde se produise. Il jeta un dernier regard au prisonnier et son nom lui revient d'un coup Justin Flint-Fletcher, avec délicatesse il leva sa baguette la pointant sur le pauvre garçon, il crut voir une lueur de soulagement lorsqu'il prononça « Adava kedavra ». Bole et Derrick ne cachèrent pas leur déception mais très vite ils riaient, se moquant du cadavre devant eux. Sans un autre regard il quitta la cellule, ses deux compagnons toujours hilare face au visage défiguré et sans vie de Flint-Fletcher.

D'un pas rapide il sortit du manoir aspirant goulûment une bouffée d'air. Il allait mourir, il ne pouvait pas supporter ça indéfiniment. Il se repris rapidement, il devait être fort sous peine d'être dénoncé et exécuté pour preuve évidente de faiblesse. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et se retourna avec il espérait un air hautain et agacé sur le visage.

Théodore Nott se tenait devant lui, tout de suite il se relaxa. Théo n'était pas comme les autres Mangemorts, il ne cherchait pas à être le plus cruel, ni a tuer le plus de moldus comme si il s'agissait d'un concours, non il était juste là faisant ce qu'on lui ordonnait sans vouloir faire de zèle. Son père faisait partie du cercle proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui conférant une certaine autorité sur les jeunes Mangemorts.

« Tu es pale », la voix de Théodore était froide mais il ne manqua pas d'entendre l'avertissement derrière cette banalité.

« Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin », répondit-il d'un air détaché.

Théodore avait toujours été une personne sombre, introvertis, la tête plongé dans les bouquins, un vrai rat de bibliothèque, donc cela ne surprenait personne lorsqu'il s'enfermait pendant de longues heures ou qu'il évitait tout gala, fête et autre festivité du genre. Nott, par son caractère, pouvait se tenir éloigné des autres et pour cela il l'enviait grandement. Lui avait toujours était assez populaire joueur de Quidditch, capitaine de l'équipe pendant sa dernière année, bon résultat scolaire, mais aussi de nombreuses heures de retenus à son actif, des tendances à l'insubordination et comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte : ambitieux. On attendait donc de lui qu'il soit un leader, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. C'est sûr que son comportement distant éveillait un peu les soupçons mais il ne pouvait faire semblant à ce point, c'était pour lui impossible.

« Malfoy m'a dit qu'on partait en mission », lança de sa voix morne Théo en marchant d'un pas lent dans le parc.

« Oui, ils veulent que je commande une escouade dans le métro, leurs mots exacts, si je me souviens bien est : 'chasse aux rats' », répondit-il avec un faux sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Tu dois être flatté, tu ne fais pourtant pas partie des familles les plus nobles »

En langage Nott, cela voulait dire : méfie toi, ils te testent sinon pourquoi t'avoir mis chef d'escouade. Le garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire cette mission, mais il était coincé et il devait absolument tenir son rôle. Il devait avouer qu'il était soulagé que Nott fasse partie de l'équipe. Certes il ne le considérait pas comme un ami, mais ça n'était pas un ennemis contrairement à tout les autres.

« J'ai hâte d'y être, ça va être amusant, je n'en peut plus de l'odeur du cachot et des gémissements sans fin de ces Sangs-de-Bourbes. »

Le garçon avait repérer du coin de l'œil Malfoy et Goyle . Théo le regarda un instant, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

« Il paraît que ton père veut agrandir son cheptel, tu vas pouvoir faire des prisonniers »,

« Oui, beaucoup sont morts cet hiver, ils sont plus fragile que l'on pensait, autant de perte est vraiment un manque a gagner pour la famille. »

« Évidement », répondit Nott alors qu'ils croisaient Malfoy et Goyle , ils se contentèrent d'un bref signe de tête.

Le Blondinet faisait partie de l'escouade de demain. Il devait rager à l'idée d'être commandé par quelqu 'un en dessous de son statut. Rien que cette idée fit du bien au garçon. Dire qu'ils avaient été assez proche à Poudlard, d'un autre côté Warrington avait été son meilleur ami et maintenant ils s'évitaient. La seule personne qu'il avec qui il ne se sentait pas en danger était un intello qui n'aimait même pas le Quidditch. Comme quoi les choses changent.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite. Il se regarda dans la glace et il se fit horreur, la robe noire des Mangemorts et le sinistre masque, Le Seigneur de Ténèbres aimait ces masques, inspirant crainte et désespoir aux moldus.

Il enfila des gants et fit en sorte qu'aucunes parties de son corps ne soit exposée, il ne voulait pas recevoir une goûte de sang sur lui. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir le supporter à nouveau. La guerre de Londres avait était un véritable massacre, il avait été recouvert dans le sang pendant des heures. Il se souvenait que là ou il passait une traînée du liquide vermillon le suivait, quand il s'était vu dans le reflet d'un vitrine ce jour là, son visage ruisselait de sang. Maintenant rien qu'une goûte sur sa peau lui donnait envie de vomir, ce n'était pas pourtant ça qui allait l'empêcher d'aller massacrer des innocents dans le métro londoniens. Il était un Mangemort et c'était son travail. Il avait jurer allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait sa marque sur son bras et il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Lorsqu'il se rendit dans le salon son équipe l'attendait, six Mangemorts d'environ son age, la relève comme ne cessait de le répéter les Lestranges. Il reconnu la haute silhouette de Nott, la voix traînante de Malfoy, il reconnu aussi Bole et Derrick qui trouvaient drôle d'avoir customisé leurs robes avec des dents humaines, il y avait aussi Warrington, son ancien ami et enfin Zabini reconnaissable à l'énorme chevalière qu'il portait sur sa main droite.

Les tunnels étaient sombres et semblaient inhabités, ils entendaient le son de leurs pas se résonner sur les murs courbes des tunnels labyrinthiques. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie.

« Où êtes vous ? Petits petits... », la voix nasillarde de Derrick lui hérissait les poils.

« T'es sûr de l'info Montague ? » Le questionna Zabini d'une voix un peu trop sèche à son goût.

« C'est les Lestranges qui ont ordonnés cette mission, tu as quelques chose à redire à ça ? Tu souhaites faire partager ton mécontentement à Bellatrix ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Alors ferme là ».

Nott se tenait plus en retrait, inspectant avec attention le sol et les murs, il lui fit un petit signe de la tête lui demandant d'approcher.

« Il y a des traces de passages récents, je suis sûr que des sorts sont en place pour nous empêcher de voir leur camp. Je vais les lever. »

« Nott à trouvé quelque chose tenez vous prêt ! » prévient-il d'un air forte ses coéquipiers.

Personne ne pouvait deviner ce qui se jouait dans la tête de Graham Montague, il semblait être le Mangemort parfait. Il était vrai qu'il n'appréciait pas les arts de l'interrogatoire et des exécutions mais il n'en restait pas moins un élément efficace, voilà le genre de pensée que la plupart des Mangemorts avait pour Montague. Mais à ce moment le garçon en question était entrain de prier Merlin pour qu'ils ne trouvent rien, ou même qu'il y est une embuscade et qu'ils soient tous tués.

En quelques secondes ce fut le chaos, les barrières magiques se levèrent dévoilant le camp de fortune de rescapés sales et amaigris, les cris se répandirent comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le camp, l'affolement et la fuite suivirent. Les pauvres n'avaient aucune chance, sans réfléchir Montague se mit a lancer des sorts de mort, il se disait qu'a chaque moldus touché ça serait un de moins qui tomberait dans les mains de Derrick ou Bole. Des enfants pleuraient accroché au cadavre de leur mère, à côté de lui Théodore n'osait plus lever sa baguette, malgré son masque Montague pouvait voir ses yeux exorbités d'horreur. Il prit les choses en main, il était le responsable et il n'avait aucune envie que Théo soit dénoncé pour manquement à son devoir. Il les tua, ça n'était pas les premiers et ça ne serait pas les derniers.

Des cris plus puissants leurs firent lever la tête, juste à temps pour voir Zabini être percuté violemment par un sort et tomber sur le sol pétrifié avec sur le visage une expression de surprise plutôt comique.

« Il y a des sorciers parmi eux ! » Se mit a hurler Bole.

« Sale Sangs-de-bourbes, vous allez payer ! »Vociféra Derrick en envoyant des sorts à tout va autour de lui.

Ce fut au tour de Warrington d'être touché, il s'écroula couverts de sang, la bouche grande ouverte dans un cris silencieux.

Du coin de l'œil, Montague vit un petit groupe s'échapper par une porte de secours, la personne en queue de groupe tenait une baguette, elle était jeune mais il était trop loin pour la reconnaître, sans réfléchir il se précipita à leur poursuite.

« Bole avec moi » ordonna-t-il.

Il voulu se retourner vers Derrick mais celui ci était trop éloigné, occupé à torturer un homme d'âge mûr dont les hurlements de douleur se répercutaient sur les murs. Sans attendre plus longtemps il se mit à la poursuite des fuyards.

« Ne les tue pas tous, j'en ai besoin pour mon père. » souffla Montague à son acolyte espérant calmer ainsi sa soif de sang.

Il devait réussir sa mission, un échec voulait dire s'expliquer face aux Lestranges, face à son père et peut-être même face au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Montague était prêt à tout pour éviter ce genre de réunion qui finissait généralement très mal. Alors qu'ils les rattrapaient ils durent s'arrêter, face à eux se tenait Katie Bell fermement campée sur ses deux pieds.

« Oh mais regarde qui voilà, la jolie princesse de Gryffondor, hum j'ai bien envie de me la faire... » grogna Bole dévisageant de la tête au pied la fille.

Elle était sale et maigre, franchement Montague avait du mal à la reconnaître. De tout manière ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, pensait-elle avoir une chance contre eux deux ? Le putain de stupide courage de Gryffondor. Elle était prête à mourir pour protéger quelques moldus crasseux. Stupide fille.

« Je vous laisserais pas faire », cracha la fille, elle avait du mal a cacher le tremblement de sa main.

« Laisse tomber Bell tu n'as aucune chance », lança Montague en avançant doucement, sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main.

« Ouais, laisse toi faire, je te promets que je vais pas te faire de mal, » on pouvait entendre toute la perversité de Bole dans cette phrase.

Bell leur jeta un regard plein de dégoût et de haine. Ses yeux ne cessaient de faire la navette entre le plafond et eux, ce qui rendit suspicieux Montague, il ralentit alors que Bole continua d'avancer.

« Oh j'ai hâte de te monter de quoi est fait un vrais sorcier, tu vas hurlais mon nom, je te le jure. »

« Vous n'avez rien de vrais sorciers, vous êtes des monstres ! » hurla Bell courageusement.

« Rends toi, moins tu résisteras plus ça sera facile pour toi, »lança Montague pour faire bonne figure, prêt à jeter un sort mortel.

Il ne pourrait supporter voir Bole violer et torturer Bell. Il préférait la tuer tout de suite et lui éviter ce calvaire. Bell était rattaché a son passé, à ses années d'insouciance à Poudlard quand son plus grand soucis était de savoir si sa maison allait gagner ou non la coupe.

Bell leva sa baguette, pas sur eux mais sur le plafond, Montague c'était attendu à ça, quand le plafond s'effondra,il eut le temps de se jeter sur le côté alors que Bole se faisait complètement ratatiner. Cette putain de mission était un fiasco, Zabini dans les vapes, Warrington et Bole morts... Il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper aux demandes d'explications musclées. A travers la fumée des gravats il put discerner la silhouette de Bell se dirigeant droit sur lui.

« J'aurais préféré que tu meurs comme l'autre, » lui dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

« Pas moi, » répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Après tout mourir des mains de Katie Bell n'était pas si mal. Il avait toujours bien aimé la fille, elle était mignonne et jouait très bien au Quidditch, non franchement il préférait mourir de ses mains plutôt que de celles de Bellatrix ou de son père ou même le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Enlève ton masque », ordonna-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée Bell, tu as vraiment envie de voir mon visage avant de me tuer ? »

« Tu me connais... »

« Quelle déduction, tu aurais du aller à Serdaigle avec une intelligence pareille... » Lui répondit-il moqueur.

Derrière son dos il tenait fermement sa baguette, pourquoi hésitait-elle ? Elle devait faire vite sinon sa résolution de se laisser mourir allait s'envoler.

Soudain ils entendirent un craquement sinistre, le sol sous leurs pieds s'effondra les entraînant dans un chute vertigineuse, dans le chaos Bell lâcha sa baguette en essayant de se rattraper au rebord mais ce fut inutile et elle tomba suivis de près par Graham.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à **Thilou Lovegood** pour sa review et j'espère que ce second chapitre va te plaire, j'ai relu une bonne quinzaine de fois mais à la fin je ne vois plus les erreurs.

Merci aussi à **Burningashes** , j'aime bien les fics avec des personnages secondaire, en particulier les Serpentards, c'est agréable d'écrire sur eux car ils ne sont pas parfait loin de là!

* * *

Théodore se sentait un peu dépassé, il avait toujours réussit a éviter ce genre de mission, mais là il était coincé et ça tournait mal, vraiment très mal. Franchement il serait bien mieux dans la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy à étudier les conséquences d'une trop grande utilisation des sorts impardonnable sur l'âme.

Warrington était mort, sa vie balayée en un battement de cœur. Il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé, il manquait cruellement de personnalité et une tendance à se surestimer continuellement.

Il n'empêche qu'il était mort et que Théodore se rendit compte qui l'avait presque toujours connu. Il fut étonné de ressentir si peu d'émotion, juste une impression d'énorme gâchis.

Un peu plus loin Derrick se battait en duel avec une fille aux cheveux blond coupés courts. Cho Chang et Terry Boot étaient penchés au dessus de Zabini. Il avait cru apercevoir Granger du coin de l'œil.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il soit choisi pour cette mission ? Et pourquoi il y avait autant d'élève de Poudlard rassemblé ?

Derrick hurlait des insanités à tue tête, ne voyait-il pas qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance? Il reçu un sort mortel en pleine poitrine quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir tué un moldu qui avait tenté d'entraver ses mouvement.

Il n'avait pas vu qui avait envoyé le sort mais il fut radical, et Derrick s'effondra au sol avec une expression de surprise, comme si il n'avait cru possible qu'il puisse mourir ainsi.

Il devait fuir, il avait déjà baissé sa baguette depuis quelques secondes et personne ne semblait faire attention à lui.

Il n'y avait plus d'autre solution, il chercha du regard un instant Malfoy, mais il était introuvable. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour disparaître il se retrouva nez à nez avec le blondinet.

Malfoy avait retiré son masque de Mangemort et le menaçait de sa baguette avec un air mauvais.

Théo resta un moment interdit. Malfoy, le fils à papa, le prince des trouillard le pointait de sa baguette !

Lui le parfait Mangemort était un traître ? C'était impossible, où un pleutre comme lui avait trouvé le courage de se retourner contre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« Tu fais quoi Malfoy, tu as perdu la tête ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

« Vraiment Théodore tu ne devine pas ? Je te pensais plus intelligent. » Répondit Malfoy avec air faussement peiné.

« Je suis juste étonné, je ne pensais pas qu'un pleurnichard comme toi puisse être un traître. » Répondit-il avec calme.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, mais qu'un homme comme Malfoy ait pris cette décision le renvoya à sa propre lâcheté, ce n'était pas agréable de se rendre compte qu'au final Draco était plus courageux que lui.

Un drôle de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blondinet. Il avait de nouveau ce petit air insupportable qu'il arborait si souvent à Poudlard.

« Lâche ta baguette, tu n'as aucune chance. » Ordonna-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de le faire qu'un sort le frappa dans le dos le paralysant, il s'écrasa la tête la première sur le sol.

« Abbot pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Il allait se rendre !» S'exclama Draco.

« Parce que c'est un Mangemort, tu devrais être content de ne pas subir le même sort. » Lui rétorqua la blonde avec un air mauvais.

La poufsouffle n'avait plus rien avoir avec celle d'avant, fini la gentille fille souriante et loyale, la vie lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre des gens naïfs, ce n'étaient pas eux qui gagnaient les guerres.

Elle avait quasiment tout perdu, sa famille, des amis et tant d'autre chose. Ces tarés avaient volé sa jeunesse et son innocence tout ça pour une idéologie complément bancale.

Elle jeta un regard plein de dédain à la forme à ses pieds. Du bout du pied elle retira le masque qui couvrait le visage du Mangemort. Elle ne reconnu pas vraiment l'homme, mais il lui disait peut-être quelque chose. En tout cas il était jeune et ça la rendis encore plus malade. D'un geste rageur elle écrasa son pied sur le masque au sol. Il ne se brisa pas, ne se tordant que légèrement.

« Où est Granger ? » demanda Malfoy avec une note d'angoisse dans la voix.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ta petite chérie va bien, contrairement à Boot. » Répondit-elle avec aigreur.

Cela faisait des mois que Malfoy avait rejoins les rebelles, pratiquement dès le début. Il avait suivis les traces de son mentor, le professeur Rogue. Il était maintenant un espion et franchement ce n'était pas une sinécure. Il espérait que cette fois-ci on allait pas lui demander de retourner là-bas, il était à deux doigts de la rupture.

Il lança un sort d'entravement à Nott avant de chercher du regard Hermione. Elle se tenait un peu plus loin soignant Cho.

« J'espère que Katie à pu s'enfuir », murmura-t-elle quand il s'approcha.

Malfoy ne dit rien, il connaissait Montague et son efficacité. C'était un pro du sort mortel, il ne s'embêtait pas avec les détails. Il ne préféra pas inquiéter Hermione et garda le silence. Il l'observa alors qu'elle prodiguait les premiers soins aux blessés, elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils toute concentrée à sa tache, se mordillant les lèvres.

« J'ai entravé Nott, il pourra vous être utile, son père est proche de … Vol...Voldemort », même après tout ce temps l'appeler ainsi était difficile pour le jeune homme, des années de conditionnement ne disparaissaient pas d'un coup.

La fille leva ses yeux chocolat vers lui, elle lui fit un petit sourire qui fit accélérer son cœur.

« Tu as bien fait, Cho et Boot ont fait la même chose pour Zabini », lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Comment va Boot ? »

« Derrick lui à envoyé un sort bien vicieux, il est profondément entaillé, mais rien de très grave, il ne veux pas évacuer pour le moment. »

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il en lui agrippant gentiment l'épaule.

Elle leva la tête vers lui cessant tout activité et sembla se concentrer.

« Je vais bien, rien à signaler. » Répondit-elle après quelques secondes.

« On devrait retourné au QG ramener les prisonniers. »

« Oui, je m'occupe de Zabini toi de Nott. On se retrouve là-bas. » Lança-t-elle en se dégageant doucement de sa prise.

Ils disparurent dans un PLOP sonore. Les autres allaient s'occuper de transférer les civils vers un lieu plus sur.

Georges et Ginny Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Olivier Dubois, Seamus Finnigan,, Ernie Macmillan et les attendaient. Hermione se jeta dans leurs bras alors que Malfoy restait en retrait.

Ils étaient les survivant de l'armée de Dumbeldore, les autres avaient péris ou disparu. Malfoy leur avait annoncé la mort de Flint-Fletcher la veille. Encore un membre de moins. La guerre ne faisait pas de cadeau.

L'Ordre de Phoenix avait dut fuir, ils n'avaient pu les rejoindre car trop dangereux. Les Mangemorts surveillaient chaque cheminées, chaque porteloins.

Il était maintenant quasiment impossible de se déplacer avec la magie sans éveiller les soupçons.

Les adolescents avaient trouvé refuge de le manoir des Macmillan protégé par de puissants sortilèges. Seul les personnes autorisées pouvaient trouver l'emplacement de la bâtisse. C'était une demeure de granit plutôt modeste mais très ancienne et protégé par une magie sauvage et puissante.

Les Macmillan étaient une vieille famille qui avait toujours su se protéger au fil des siècles. Les parents de Ernie avaient disparu avec l'Ordre et il était maintenant considéré par le manoir comme le maître. Bien que pas aussi fastueux que d'autre manoir, le domaine des Macmillan était réputé pour sa discrétion. Il avait était bâtis près de quatre cent ans plus tôt et avait résisté à de nombreuses batailles.

On leur posa mille questions, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, ils avait fait de leur mieux, quand Draco les avaient prévenu ils avaient essayé d'évacuer un maximum de personne, mais ils avaient manqué de temps, résultat de nombreuses pertes.

Il y avait de nombreux camps de réfugiés caché dans le métro, ils avaient formé plusieurs équipes et se separer ne sachant pas lequel serait visé.

Nott et Zabini furent chacun conduit dans une cellule différente. En effet le sous sol de la demeure avait été aménagé en prison de fortune. Chaque caves abritaient maintenant une cellule.

Quelques heures plus tard Cho et Hannah soutenant Terry arrivèrent au QG. Ils étaient épuisé mais satisfait. Boot avait besoin de soin mais sa vie n'était pas en danger.

« Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Katie ? » Demanda Hannah.

« Aucune. »

« J'espère qu'elle a pu écraser ces deux bâtards lors de sa fuite. Lorsque j'ai été voir, le plafond était effondré comme prévu. » Continua la blonde, incapable pour l'instant d'imaginer la mort de l'ancienne poursuiveuse.

* * *

Katie avait mal partout, son corps n'était plus que douleur, elle toussa car ses poumons étaient chargés de poussière. Avec précaution elle se releva, la tête lui tournait, il faisait si sombre. A tâtons elle chercha sa baguette, espérant quelle était tombée près d'elle, mais il avait rien que des gravats. A quatre pattes, dans le noir, elle continua son exploration. Elle finis par toucher quelque chose qui n'était pas de la pierre, un tissu, elle compris qu'il s'agissait d'un corps dont la rigidité cadavérique commençait à peine. Sans doute le Mangemort de tout à l'heure. Elle se sentait tellement inutile sans sa baguette, même pas capable d'éclairer la pièce. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, elle savait que ses amis viendrait la chercher tôt ou tard.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait afin de faire cesser les vertiges qui l'assaillaient une main vient se plaquer sur sa bouche brutalement alors qu'un bras musclé enserrait sa taille. Un « lumos » se fit entendre et une petite lumière diffuse apparu au bout de la baguette de son agresseur. Il portait toujours son masque et semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens.

« Désolé Bell mais je ne suis pas encore mort. »Murmura-t-il contre son oreille la faisant frissonner de dégoût.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'un homme comme lui la touche, la serre contre lui. C'était des assassins sans pitié, des meurtriers sanguinaires et complètement lobotomisé.

Elle tenta de se débattre, elle n'avait aucune chance mais elle n'allait pas rester à rien faire comme un agneau prêt au sacrifice. Ses tentatives ne firent que faire rire son agresseur qui resserra sa prise, la rendant douloureuse.

« Bell, arrête de gigoter comme ça, tu n'imagines pas l'effet que ça me fait », il lui avait soufflé ses mots aux creux de son oreille encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci elle cessa tout mouvement.

Montague était en position de force, il avait sa baguette, il n'avait rien de cassé malgré une chute impressionnante et il tenait Katie Bell dans ses bras, franchement que demander de plus ?

Ah oui il était au fond d'un trou, son escouade apparemment décimée et avec des comptes à rendre.

Bref le paradis.

Au moins ici personne ne le surveillait, il avait pour l'instant un peu la paix mais il se devait d'être réaliste, il savait que les Mangemorts seraient bientôt là, mais peut-être pas avant les amis de Bell et il n'était plus d'humeur à se laisser mourir.

Il allait peut-être profiter de la situation pour se faire passé pour mort bien qu'il avait un doute que cela puisse marcher, après tout il était marqué comme du bétail et avec ça le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait très bien où le trouver, il pouvait le faire souffrir à distance alors pourquoi pas le tuer ? Il devenait de plus en plus puissant avec le temps.

Il fit promettre à Bell de ne pas crier et la relâcha, elle bondit comme si il l'avait brûlé.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Je vais nous sortir de là ».

« Je préfère rester ici si ça ne te dérange pas. » Répondit-elle une drôle de lueur dans le regard qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier.

Il ne savait pas que les Gryffondors avaient de l'humour, il les avait toujours pris pour des crétins avec le syndrome du prince charmant. Il ria, cela faisait longtemps.

« Sincèrement pourquoi pas... »Il savait lorsqu'il prononça ces mots qu'ils étaient faux, il ne pouvait pas la laisser, le maître le saurait, il aurait sans doute le droit à une séance de légimencie à son retour...

« Vraiment ? » demanda Bell suspicieuse.

Elle avait bien raison, il aurait aimé pouvoir la laisser là et qu'elle soit sauvée par ses amis, il n'avait aucune envie de la blesser mais la putain de réalité était tout autre, mais pour le bien de tous, enfin surtout le sien il allait mentir.

« Oui, je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer avec une petite Gryffondor idiote », répondit-il avec une voix légère.

Il put lire la surprise sur son visage, elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais la referma presque aussi tôt. Elle lui jeta un drôle de regard, comme si elle pouvait voir à travers le masque.

Katie ne s'était pas attendu a ce qu'un Mangemort agisse de la sorte, cela la perturbait car il n'avait pas l'air si monstrueux. Pourtant elle les haïssait tellement, pourquoi celui-ci était prêt à l'épargner ?

« Peux-tu au moins me dire qui tu es ? » demanda-t-elle en se positionnant devant lui les bras croisés et un air décidé au visage.

« J'aime bien garder un peu de mystère » lui dit-il d'une voix suave, s'amusant a discerner de la colère dans ses yeux chocolats. « Maintenant si tu veux bien je dois trouver une solution pour me sortir de là ».

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, « laisse moi deviner alors », il resta interdit un cours moment, elle voulait joué avec lui un Mangemort ? Était-elle complètement idiote ?

« Si ça t'amuse... » Répondit-il incertain.

« Serpentard ? », commença-t-elle,

« Trop facile Bell, bien sûr que oui », il s'était éloigné d'elle regardant le trou par lequel il était tombé. Un sort de lévitation sera suffisant peut-être.

« Même année que moi ? » Continua la jeune fille.

Il ria, moqueur, avant de tourner la tête de gauche à droite. Il se lança le sort et commença à l'éviter, mais il était difficile de se diriger. Une fois en haut il prendrait la décision de l'avenir de Bell.

« Quidditch ? » la jeune fille s'était rapprochée, elle était sous lui regardant son ascension.

« Tu chauffes, » pour dire la vérité il ne souhaitait pas vraiment qu'elle devine qui il était, il n'avait pas envie de voir son visage lorsqu'elle prononcerait son nom avec dégoût.

Le Mangemort était maintenant à plusieurs mètres au dessus d'elle, garder son équilibre avait l'air compliqué ainsi que se diriger, son corps ballottait de droite et de gauche. Ça ne pouvait pas être Malfoy, ni Flint, il n'était pas assez trapu, ni Pucey car plus grand... Pas Crabbes vu qu'il était mort, pas Goyle à cause de la carrure, bien qu'impressionnante, mais plus fine.

Peut-être Bletchley ou Montague ou peut-être même Higgs...

« Gardien ? »

« Non, tu n'as plus le droit qu'a une seule question »

« On a jamais dis ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle

« Nouvelle règle », il dut parler plus fort pour se faire entendre, encore quelques mètres et il atteindrait le bord.

« De tout manière avec une question je peux savoir qui tu es, même si je me trompe. »

« Ah oui? » Il leva le bras attrapant le rebord, il était sortit de ce putain de trou. En contre bas il ne voyait plus Bell,

« Tu es Montague, non ? »

Sa voix résonna dans le silence, son ventre se serra, elle savait et maintenant, pour elle, il devait la tuer si il voulait lui éviter torture et tout le reste il devait le faire. Il aurait préféré rester un Mangemort inconnu, un monstre anonyme.

« Eh oh, j'ai raison ou non ? » continua-t-elle.

« Ouais Bell t'as trouvé, » il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, une note de regret que Katie n'aima pas.

Par instinct elle recula, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait, elle n'était pas si bête et devina qu'il lui avait mentit avant, il ne la laisserait pas là. Il était un monstre et au final elle n'était pas surprise, elle avait essayé de créer un lien entre eux, espérant que ça pourrait la sauver, apparemment pas.

« Tu vas me tuer Montague ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, il ne devait pas la voir a vu de la profondeur du trou, elle l'entendit lancer un sort pour créer une petite boule luminescente qui descendit doucement dans la cavité. Elle était coincée. La lumière continuait de descendre, elle ne tarderait pas à révéler sa position.

« Montague... Fais ça vite, »

« Promis Bell. »

Lorsque enfin la lumière l'éclaira le garçon hésita, elle semblait si fragile et si seule au fond de ce de trou. Elle avait levé la tête vers lui, elle ne le distinguait pas vraiment. Lui la voyait bien, ses yeux sombres brillaient de peur mais elle avait les lèvres serrées, s'interdisant de supplier. Katie Bell...

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les attrapeuses de Gryffondor, comme la plupart des joueurs de Quidditch de Poudlard. Elles étaient jolies, douées, elles avaient ce petit quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Bien sur en tant que Serpentard jamais il ne l'aurait montré, non elles étaient l'ennemie...

Katie Bell ferma les yeux attendant le sort. Il en mettait du temps, se réjouissait-il de la voir ainsi ? Il avait promis... Tu parles la promesse d'un serpent ne vaut rien du tout. Elle avait peur, elle aurait aimé vivre encore, voler sur son balais, regarder un couché de soleil, boire un peu de vin de sureau avec Angelina et rire au éclat, avouer à Olivier combien elle l'aimait.

Elle avait du mal à garder ses larmes. Elle les sentit couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi attendait-il si longtemps ? Elle ne put retenir le sanglot qui s'échappa de sa gorge à la pensée de ses parents ou de son petit frère, elle allait bientôt les rejoindre.

« Petrificus totalus ! »

Le sort la toucha en pleine poitrine, elle s'écroula en poussant un cris d'indignation.

Il la fit léviter jusqu'à lui, il se sentait coupable, quand elle arriva à sa hauteur il l'agrippa, posant une main sur chaque coté de son visage.

« Je suis désolé Bell, je n'arrive pas à te tuer, je suis tellement désolé, je suis un lâche... »

Seuls ses yeux bougeaient, elle regardait ce masque hideux, imaginant le garçon derrière. Elle aurait voulu lui hurlait dessus, lui rappelait qu'il avait promis, mais elle en était incapable. Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Elle ne préféra pas imaginer. Il lui lança un sort d'entrave « incarcerum » puis la mis sur son épaule comme un sac.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde nouveau chapitre un peu plus court.

Bonne lecture!

 **Aulandra1707:** Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Pour ce chapitre nous allons plus nous intéresser au cas Theodore Nott.

 **Thilou Lovegood** : Merci pour ta review, ce chapitre devrait te plaire il y a un peu de Dramione (je parle à ton cœur de fangirl xD)! Certes ils ne font pas partis des personnages principaux mais ils sont tout de même assez présent.

* * *

Theodore put enfin reprendre le contrôle de son corps, détachant sa joue du sol crasseux contre lequel on l'avait jeté sans ménagement. Sa mâchoire le faisait souffrir, il ouvrit la bouche pour cracher un peu de sang. Sa cellule se résumait à des barreaux installés au fond d'une cave humide et froide, il n'y avait qu'un seau dans un coin pour ses besoins naturels. Vraiment charmant, ils avaient le sens de l'hospitalité. Seul la lumière diffuse de bougies éclairait la pièce.

De l'autre côté des barreaux se tenait Hannah Abbot assise sur une chaise, le regard froid et un rictus mauvais accroché aux lèvres.

« Tu te réveilles enfin princesse ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, ne faisant que l'observer. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux court, son visage était plus dur et la lumière tamisée de la pièce accentuait ce constat. il pouvait lire dans ses yeux bleus profond une froideur qui le fit frissonner.

« Tu ne veux pas parler ? Je te jure que tu vas le faire Nott... Tout le monde finit par parler... »Sa voix était tranchante comme la lame effilée d'un couteau. La guerre transformait les gens, ou plutôt, révélait au grand jour la part la plus sombre d'eux.

Elle se leva, s'approchant de sa cellule, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Elle avait l'air d'un prédateur. Elle jouait avec sa baguette la faisant tourner entre ses doigts fins.

Croyait-elle l'impressionner ?

Être Mangemort lui avait appris à résister à la douleur, chaque erreurs étant punis par des Endoloris.

Hannah observait l'adolescent face à elle, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, elle se souvenait vaguement de ce grand brun, souvent à la bibliothèque, ne souriant jamais et discret. Il avait des yeux d'un vert lumineux, elle s'en saurait souvenu si elle avait déjà croisé ce regard avant.

Il était maigre et blafard, un visage anguleux au nez légèrement aquilin et aux lèvres fines, ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient ébouriffés et vaguement ondulés.

« Malfoy dit que ton père est dans les petits papiers de Voldemort, »

Le garçon se leva et s'approcha d'elle, sa lèvre un peu gonflé et du sang coulant sur le côté, il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche « mon père oui, mais moi pas. »

« Ne fait pas l'innocent, je déteste ça, tu vas pleurnicher que tu n'as jamais rien fait, que tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite victime... » Elle avait croisé les bras et le regardait avec dédain.

« Je n'ai pas dis ça. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, « alors qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

« Rien. »Il détacha son regard de celui pénétrant de la jeune femme, du pouce il essuya le sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche.

« Tu devrais travailler sur ta défense Nott, » elle se rassit en croissant les jambes. « Les autres ne vont pas aimer si tu leur dis ça. »

Elle sortit de la poche de son pantalon moldu un paquet de cigarette et en alluma une avec sa baguette.

« Malfoy a été particulièrement émouvant en petite victime innocente face à un papa très très autoritaire... Risible. Tu devrais lui demander conseil. » Continua-t-elle.

Elle souffla une épaisse fumée grise entre ses lèvres pleines tout en souriant d'un air lasse.

« Malfoy a toujours eu l'âme d'un comédien. » Theo ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du petit nuage gris qui s'envolait vers le plafond.

« Hum, c'est vrai, il en fait toujours trop... N'empêche que maintenant il est vu comme un héros. » Dit-elle les yeux dans le vague et la voix lointaine.

Un mince sourire anima la bouche du garçon quelques secondes.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » Finit-il pas demander.

« Tu t'inquiètes ? » Elle tira une longue bouffée planta son regard froid dans celui du garçon.

« Je m'informe. » Répondit-il de sa voix la plus neutre.

Elle fit un drôle de rictus, presque comme si elle s'excusait, ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment le jeune homme.

« Moi, pas grand chose, je vais juste te parler... Par contre Seamus... Depuis qu'il a vu des Mangemorts violer et torturer sa petite sœur... Il se fera un plaisir de te souhaiter la bienvenue.»

« Quand ? »

« Dès que je sortirais de la pièce, »

« Tu ne m'as pas posé de question. »

Elle ria, jetant sa cigarette au sol l'écrasant du bout du pied.

« Ne sois pas si pressé, on fait juste connaissance. »

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, cette fille était une sadique, elle était même plutôt doué. Comment Hannah Abbot, la gentille fille un peu stressée à l'approche des examens avait pu devenir une interrogatrice? Il la détailla, essayant de voir une faille, un peu de remord mais il n'y avait rien de tels dans ses yeux.

« Tu es dans la merde Nott, » lui dit-elle avec une certain douceur.

« Pose les moi ces questions qu'on en finisse... » Souffla-t-il en se passant la main de sa tignasse hirsute.

« Tu me gâches mon plaisir, ce n'est pas très gentil ça. »

Elle s'était relevée, secouant sa tête pour dégager une mèche blonde de ses yeux. Elle se rapprocha posant ses mains sur les barreaux de la cellule.

« Sais-tu si il en a fait d'autres ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

« D'autres ? » Il ne comprenait pas.

« Où est Neville ? »

Il la regarda, il put voir son visage se déformer légèrement par la colère. Parlait-elle de Londubat ? Il était mort depuis déjà des mois. Comme Flint-Fletcher d'ailleurs et tant d'autre.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu mens, je le sais. » Elle se recula, « j'en ai assez, je vais te laisser entre les mains de Seamus .»

Elle se baissa pour récupérer le mégot qu'elle glissa dans sa poche. Elle ne se retourna pas alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte. « Passe une bonne soirée Nott ».

Théo ne savait pas combien de temps s'écoula avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau laissant apparaître Finnigan.

« Putain Hannah ! Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de pas fumer là dedans ! » Hurla-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

L'ex-Gryffondor ne le regarda pas, il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa sur lui, un sourire franc illumina son visage.

« Enchanté Theodore et bienvenu » lui dit-il avant de lui envoyer un Endoloris.

La douleur le traversa de part en part, il ne hurla pas, il s'y attendait. Au bout de quelques secondes n'y tenant plus il poussa quelques gémissements de souffrances. Ces gens ne valaient pas mieux que les Mangemorts, au final ils utilisaient les même méthodes et malgré la douleur ce constat le rassura.

Enfin de compte tout le monde était devenu un monstre, pas seulement les Mangemorts, le seul problème c'était lui, il était trop faible pour vivre dans ce monde où la violence était devenu normale. Il était stupide.

Les gémissements se transformèrent en cris. Il sentit les larmes couler sur son visage, le goût du sang dans sa bouche, il serra si fort les poings que ses ongles perforèrent sa paume. Aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencer Finnigan cessa. Il ne l'entendit pas quitter la cellule. Il resta proscrit au sol, incapable de bouger.

La porte se ré-ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Granger, elle avança doucement sur la pointe des pieds, son visage montrant son malaise, il pouvait lire de la pitié.

Il aurait voulu l'insulter, la rembarrer elle et sa foutue pitié. Elle leva sa baguette et murmura d'une voix douce, il ne compris pas les mots mais la douleur s'estompa.

« Que veux-tu Granger ? » Il avait de la peine à reconnaître sa propre voix, elle était si enrouée.

« Rien. Je... Je n'aime pas ça. » Sa voix avait l'air vraiment peiné.

« Hypocrite. » Murmura-t-il, avant de fermer les yeux, il avait tellement sommeil.

* * *

Lorsque Hermione sortit de la pièce Malfoy l'attendait, adossé au mur un air désapprobateur au visage.

« Je ne supporte pas ça. » Dit-elle en le regardant.

Il hocha la tête et ses yeux gris se radoucir.

« Je sais, mais c'est la guerre, les infos sont aussi importantes que le reste. »

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais, elle savait qu'il avait raison mais elle ne supportait pas ça. Elle détestait qu'on fasse du mal volontairement, elle avait l'impression de perdre un peu de son âme à chaque fois.

« Tu sais Theo n'est pas le pire, loin de là, il est plutôt introverti... » Continu Draco en se détachant du mur. « Mais si son père est un proche de... »

« Toi aussi ton père est un sbire de Voldemort, » le coupa-t-elle avec une certaine colère.

« Ma famille a perdu beaucoup de ses privilèges. »

« Tu crois que je vais te plaindre ? »

Il serra les dents pour ne pas lui crier dessus, il haïssait quand elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Ce que je veux dire Granger, c'est qu'il y a une chance pour que son père lui parle des projets de Voldemort ! » Sa voix avait du mal à cacher sa colère, elle était traînante et saccadée.

Elle leva ses yeux sur lui se mordant la lèvre, elle hocha la tête d'un air coupable. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait l'air si belle? Il ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir. Elle l'avait totalement sous son emprise, il le savait et elle aussi.

« Il sait pour Neville ? »

« Comme tout le monde, ça a été une grande fête ce jour là. » répondit le garçon détournant le regard, ce souvenir lui broyait le ventre.

« Alors il a mentit. » Dit-elle avec une certaine froideur

« Bien sûr, il ne souhaite pas annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, il a peur que ça lui retombe dessus. »

Elle hoche la tête avec compréhension.

« Nott parlera, il est comme la plupart des jeunes Mangemort, il a suivi le mouvement et maintenant il en est prisonnier. »

« Comme tu l'étais ? »Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

« Oui. » Il n'ajouta pas que lui en plus était amoureux d'une née-moldue, ce qui avait fait basculer la balance.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la cuisine. La pièce était vide et Hermione remplie d'eau une bouilloire en fonte.

« Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta baguette ? » C'était une habitude chez elle qui l'agaçait.

« J'aime faire mon thé à la façon moldu. » Répondit-elle en allumant le gaz. Elle posa la bouilloire qui fit un bruit métallique qui résonna dans toute la pièce. « Tu en voudras oui ou non ? »

Il fit la moue, hésitant puis du bout des lèvres : « Une demi tasse. »

Elle se tourna vers lui souriante, il n'eut d'autre choix que faire pareil. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas pour lui, elle avait tellement aimé Weasley. Il espérait qu'un jour elle verrait à quel point il l'aimait et qu'elle lui laisserait une chance de la rendre heureusement.

Il fallait d'abord réussir là ou Potter avait échoué, tuer Voldemort. L'Ordre du Phœnix était maintenant planqué quelque part sans moyen de communication, ils étaient peut-être même tous morts. Eux n'étaient qu'une bande d'adolescent...

Mais la plus grande faiblesse de Voldemort était qu'il régnait par la terreur et qu'il ne préoccupait pas plus que ça des agissements de ses Mangemorts, la société sorcière n'allait pouvoir supporter cela trop longtemps. Déjà certaines familles qui étaient restées neutres jusqu'ici s'étaient révoltées, comme les Shafiq, les Finnigan ou même les Parkinson.

Ses agissements en Grande-Bretagne commençaient à avoir des répercutions dans le monde entier. En Europe le mage noir avait déjà acquis beaucoup de pouvoir, mais ce n'était pas le cas ailleurs. Une aide extérieur serait la bienvenue bien que les sorciers n'avaient pas pour habitude de s'immiscer dans la politique intérieur de leurs voisins.

Ils dégustèrent leur thé en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

* * *

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de ce chapitre, le prochaine sera plus centré sur Montague et Katie.

A bientôt si vous le voulez bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello,

Voila le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. Celui-ci est un peu plus long et on retrouve Graham et Katie.

Je pars en vacances quelques jours, donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant septembre à mon avis.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Merci à **Elodie22** par ta review, je comprend ton problème face à la réaction de l'AD mais j'ai voulu, pour cette histoire, montrer à quel point la limite entre le bien et le mal est ténue. Je pense que les membres de l'AD ont vécus des choses si horrible qu'ils sont vraiment désespérés et qu'ils ont perdus de leurs "naïveté". De plus ils sont laissés à eux-même dans un monde ravagé depuis presque un an. Ils savent qu'ils ont peu de chance de gagner et les actions de mangemorts les ont rendu haineux. Je crois que lorsque la guerre éclate certaines personnes perdent leurs idéalisme et la notion même du Bien devient relative. J'espère que tu vas tout de même trouver la suite intéressante.

Merci à **Thilou lovegood** pour ton commentaire, pour ce chapitre pas de dramione mais on retrouve Graham et Katie Bell. En effet Hannah ne ressemble pas du tout à celle du livre mais elle a vu tellement d'horreur qu'elle perd un peu pied et se réfugie dans la froideur et le sarcasme. Il lui est plus facile de prétendre qu'elle ne ressent plus rien. J'espère que la suite va encore te plaire.

* * *

Chapitre IV

* * *

Montague était dans une merde noire, ces putains de tunnels étaient un vrai labyrinthe, l'éboulement du plafond l'empêchait de revenir sur ses pas. Il avait du s'enfoncer dans les boyaux sombres du métro où régnait une odeur de pisse et de moisie désagréable.

Il se demanda un instant à quoi avait pu servir ce 'métro'. Les moldus étaient vraiment des êtres bizarres mais il avait appris qu'ils pouvaient faire preuve d'une grande ingéniosité.

Il se souvenait d'une conversation avec Nott et de l'utilité de ces petites boites qu'ils trouvaient souvent dans la poche des prisonniers. Ils appelaient ça un 'téléphone'. Vraiment étonnant comment les moldus pouvaient se débrouiller alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune magie. Ils arrivaient a parer à ce manque de façon étonnante qui, il ne l'avouerait jamais, ne manquait pas d'une certaine intelligence.

La fille sur son épaule commençait à peser son poids. Montague s'arrêta et déposa son paquet au sol, il en profita pour s'étirer, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Bell.

Elle avait toujours cet air outré qui lui allait plutôt bien. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ses yeux par contre continuaient de lui lancer des éclairs.

Il se demanda un instant comment tout cela allait finir. Mal sans doute.

Montague était en pleine réflexion, il ne savait pas quoi faire, la fuite était tellement tentante, mais il se rendit vite compte que pour sa survie cela n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Il connaissait le châtiment réservé aux fuyards, il le savait même très bien. Il se souvenait avoir poursuivis pendant des semaines les Parkinson. Il avait fait partis de l'équipe chargé de les retrouver et de les éliminer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas apprécier la réticence de Monsieur Parkinson à se plier aux nouvelles lois. En particulier celle de l'impôt pour la protection...

Tout c'était terminé dans un petit chalet en France, à la frontière des Pyrénées. Ils étaient tous morts maintenant. Cela avait durer des jours, il se souvenait des larmes de Pansy, il se rappelait d'elle à Poudlard, une gentille fille un peu manipulable mais si jeune. Elle avait supplié, les appelant par leurs prénoms. Il n'avait pas pu la regarder dans les yeux alors que Derrick l'entraînait dans une chambre. Bole lui s'occupait de la mère, il était restait de longues minutes face à son père. Cet homme avait tué sa famille car il n'avait pas voulu payer. Il ne s'était révolté que lorsqu'on avait touché à sa fortune.

Il se rappelait s'être moqué de lui, lui rappelant qu'un mort n'avait pas besoin d'argent. L'homme avait tenté de le soudoyer... Imbécile.

Derrick était revenu en traînant une Pansy tremblante, elle pleurait sans arrêt, le visage déformé par la peur et la honte. Bole lui avait étranglé la mère.

Montague avait tué Pansy plus tard dans la soirée, sois disant qu'il ne supportait plus ses jérémiades. Il lui avait épargné une nouvelle journée de torture et de viol.

Il se souvenait du regard suspicieux de Bole quand il avait refusé de la prendre. Il avait répondu que ce n'était pas son truc. Les autres avaient du mal à comprendre qu'il ne prendrait jamais son pied en forçant de pauvres filles aux visages couverts de larme. Il leur avait dit avec hauteur que lui n'avait pas besoin de violer des gamines pour baiser. Bole avait grogné mais il n'avait plus insisté après.

Il avait laissé faire tellement de chose horrible. Il était aussi coupable que les autres, voir plus car lui se rendait compte que c'était mal. Il était un monstre et rien ne pourrait changer ce faite. De tout manière le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au pouvoir et devenir inhumain était une condition obligatoire pour survivre.

Il regarda à nouveau la fille à côté de lui, d'une main incertaine il toucha du bout de ses doigts gantés les cheveux fins, il fit rouler une mèche entre son pouce et son index. Leur couleur rappelait celle du miel, c'était lumineux et en même temps doux.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu raconter, il n'avait pas une grande expérience avec les filles. Ses années Poudlard avaient été tournées sur le Quidditch et de toute manière l'école n'était pas un baisodrome. Comme la plupart des garçons il s'était vanté dès qu'une fille lui jetait une œillade, faisant les gros durs sûr de lui..

Après Poudlard il avait rencontré une fille de bonne famille, leur relation c'était arrêtée à quelques chastes baisés. On ne jouait pas les dévergondés quand on venait de l'aristocratie sorcière.

Puis la guerre, il avait coucher avec une pute le soir avant sa première bataille. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois mais il avait bu. Le souvenir qu'il en gardait était plutôt flou et un peu honteux aussi.

Ensuite il avait vu toutes les horreurs que les hommes pouvaient s'infliger les uns aux autres et maintenant dès qu'il touchait une fille il entendait les pleurs de toutes celles qu'il avait laissé souffrir.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Bell subir le même sort, mais il ne pouvait pas la tuer et il ne pouvait pas fuir le Seigneur de Ténèbres...

« Putain ! » Jura-t-il, il se laissa glisser le long du mur sur lequel il s'était adossé. « Putain, » murmura-t-il en voulant prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Ses doigts rencontraient la matière froide de son masque, d'un geste rageur il l'arracha et le jeta au loin.

De toute manière il était pour l'instant coincé dans les entrailles de Londres et ne trouvait pas la sortie. Bell devait, sans aucun doute, savoir comment sortir de là mais il n'avait aucune envie de lever le sort et d'entendre ses reproches.

Il finit par fermer les yeux, épuisé par cette journée plus que mouvementée. Juste quelques minutes, il avait besoin de se reposer.

Il rêva de Poudlard et de Quidditch. Dans son rêve Serpentard gagnait la coupe des maisons et il était recruté pour joué chez les Tornades de Tutshill, puis tout se transforma, il était face à son père. Le regard réprobateur qu'il avait toujours connu, les lèvres pincées de sa mère et les larmes de sa sœur. On ne lui avait rien demandé, on l'avait agrippé et traîné jusqu'à Seigneurs des Ténèbres. La douleur violente lorsqu'Il avait apposé sa marque.

Il ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard, il bondit sur ses jambes un peu perdu la baguette à la main. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que tout se remette en place. Il ne supportait plus d'être enfermé comme un rat dans ces putains de tunnels poisseux. Il finit par s'accroupir devant la jeune fille et lever le sort de pétrification tout en gardant en place les liens magiques qui l'empêchait de fuir.

Elle ne dit rien se contentant de le transpercer du regard.

« Tu vas me dire comment sortir d'ici. » Lui ordonna-t-il avec une voix grave.

Elle ne répondit pas, seul un petit sourire moqueur apparu sur les lèvres roses. Il lui agrippa le menton avec force et approcha son visage du sien.

« A ta place je parlerais, tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je suis capable, »grinça-t-il.

Ses yeux s'élargirent de peur un bref instant, mais il pouvait aussi lire de la détermination au fond de son regard chocolats. Putain de Gryffondor ! Pensa-t-il en relâchant sa prise sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Il l'agrippa par les cheveux violemment, elle ne put taire un gémissement de douleur.

« Écoute moi bien Bell, je veux sortir d'ici et tu vas me dire comment ! », il resserra sa prise et la bouche de la fille se tordit de souffrance.

« Je te dirais rien, c'est un labyrinthe et tes petits copains vont avoir bien du mal à te retrouver. » Lui cracha-t-elle avec hargne, les yeux brillant de rage.

Il sourit avec cruauté en la lâchant, son visage percuta le sol dans un bruit mat, elle n'avait pu retenir sa chute car toujours sous l'emprise du sort d'entravement.

« Bell, tu n'es pas très coopérative, » dit-il d'une voix chantante. « Tu vas me dire où est cette putain de sortie si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive des merdes... »

« Non! Va-y amuse toi, de toute manière c'est ce qui m'attend parce que tu n'as pas voulu me tuer !» S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle aurait préféré qu'il en finisse avec elle, l'idée de tomber dans les mains des autres la terrifiait. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? De tout manière elle devait le faire sortir de ses gongs c'était le seul moyen de protéger ses amis.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'aller chercher son masque un peu plus loin. Il le caressa du bout des doigts, inquiétant la jeune fille qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa haute stature athlétique.

Qu'avait-il dans la tête ?

Elle ne comprenait pas son fonctionnement, quelques heures plutôt il avait tenter de la tuer, puis il lui avait demander pardon pour ne l'avoir pas fait et maintenant il était un parfait petit Mangemort.

« Alors tu vas faire quoi Montague ? » Questionna-t-elle presque avec douceur.

Le timbre de sa voix le sortit des méandres de ses pensées, il lui offrit un pauvre sourire et pencha la tête sur le côté avant de lui répondre.

« Aucune idée Bell, mais j'ai bien peur que l'avenir ne soit pas à ton goût. »

« Tu veux fuir ? »

Il la regarda avec un air plus sérieux, ses yeux sombres la dévisageant et sa mâchoire carrée se contracta. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et court avec une certaine nervosité.

« Si seulement je pouvais. » Répondit-il à voix basse en lui tournant le dos. Il enfila son masque sans un mot de plus.

« Je t'aiderais. » Tout serait si simple si il acceptait sa proposition.

Il ne la regarda pas.

« Ah oui ? Alors dis moi comment une petite Gryffondor naïve et stupide peut battre le Seigneurs de Ténèbres ? » Il s'était retourné, le visage caché derrière l'horrible masque. « Dis moi Bell, comment vas-tu L'empêcher de me retrouver ? Et qui te dis que j'en ai envie ? Ma place est à ses côtés. »

« Je ne crois pas Montague, tu n'as pas l'air... Tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu ne prends pas de plaisir, tu ne m'as rien fait et... » Katie tentait de le convaincre, elle devait le manipuler, lui donner de l'espoir.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait. » Murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Mais tu peux te repentir, tu peux encore changer, je t'aiderais, »s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il l'agrippait par l'épaule, enfonçant ses doigts, comme les serres d'un oiseau de proie, dans sa chair délicate.

« Oh Bell, tant de naïveté me donne envie de pleurer. » Sa voix était légèrement étouffé par le masque. Elle le regarda suppliante, il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement quand il leva la main et la frappa.

« Maintenant dis moi où est cette sortie. »

« Non. »

Il la frappa d'un revers de main sur la joue. Il put voir ses yeux devenir rouge et brillant mais elle retenait ses larmes. Il recommença, la claque résonna dans les tunnels carrelés du métro. Elle se mordit les lèvres, quelques gouttes roulèrent jusqu'à son menton.

Il finit par sortir sa baguette, la baladant dans le creux de son cou gracile. Elle tremblait comme une feuille mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

« Tu m'obliges à faire ça. »

« Ne cherche pas d'excuse à tes actions Montague. » Lui dit-elle avec rage.

« Endoloris », il recula un peu alors que la fille hurlait, se tordant au sol. Il leva le sort rapidement, la bile lui monta à la gorge.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Si il la faisait parler alors il pourrait la garder, elle n'aurait plus d'utilité pour le Maître, il pourrait la ramener chez lui et là elle aurait une vie décente.

Il ne pouvait la relâcher car le Seigneur des Ténèbres le saurait tout de suite et le supprimerait, il ne pouvait pas fuir car Il le retrouverait et il ne pouvait pas la tuer parce que...

De toute manière les rebelles n'avaient aucune chance de vaincre le mage noir si il la prenait avec lui il lui sauvait la vie, elle aurait fini capturée ou tuée dans tout les cas.

« Tu as perdu Montague », la jeune femme avait du mal à respirer,

« perdu ? »

Bell leva légèrement la tête, un sourire sur ses lèvres ensanglantées.

« Je ne sais plus rien. »

Il la regarda ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Hermione est très douée », dit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, il n'en avait rien à foutre de Granger, quel rapport ?

« Elle est forte pour inventer des sortilèges, comme celui qu'elle nomme 'Oblioris'. » Continua la jeune femme.

« C'est simple, au premier Endoloris, ceux sous ce charme oublie toute les informations relative à la résistance. » Elle ria alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide, même ton putain de maître pourra essayer de me sonder, il ne trouvera rien d'autre que la vie banale d'une pauvre fille. J'ai tout oublié, les codes, les sorties, les adresses, les noms et les visages, tout s'efface. » Finit-elle en lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

Il la dévisagea, suspicieux, il ne pouvait pas vérifier ses dires. Il l'agrippa par le bras la forçant a se lever. Elle gémît et ses jambes tremblèrent sous elle.

« Donc tu ne sais plus sortir d'ici ? »

« Non. » Elle affichait un air satisfait.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Mangemort se mette à rire. C'était un bruit désagréable car on pouvait entendre tout le désespoir qui se cachait derrière.

« Oh Bell... Il ne va pas aimer ça. »


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!

Nouveau chapitre où nous retrouvons Theo et Hannah.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Merci à **Elodie22** pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite va continuer à t'intriguer. Dans ce chapitre on va un peu plus se pencher sur la personnalité d'Hannah.

* * *

Chapitre V

* * *

Lorsque Theodore se réveilla, elle était déjà là, assise sur sa chaise fumant une cigarette. L'odeur le dérangea, il avait un peu la nausée. Avec difficulté il se redressa passant ses mains sur son visage. Il la regarda à travers ses doigts écartés. Elle ne dit rien se contentant d'expirer la fumée. Le silence devenait pesant mais Theo n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il restèrent comme cela un long moment puis elle écrasa sa cigarette.

« Bien dormi ? » Dit-elle d'une voix légère.

Il la fusilla du regard, cela la fit sourire.

« On passe directement aux choses sérieuses ? Tu ne veux pas bavarder un peu avant ? »

« De quoi voudrais-je parler avec toi ? »

« Oh mais de ce que tu veux Nott, je ne sais pas... De ton enfance, de ton cher papa ou bien de ta vie depuis Poudlard, de tes amis ? Je te laisse le choix. »

Il émit un petit rire amère en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Je n'ai jamais été un grand bavard. »

Elle le regarda étrangement, comme un chat prêt à se jeter sur sa proie, il se sentit complètement à sa merci.

« Eh bien il va falloir changer ça. Tu dois parler Nott sinon Seamus va revenir. »

« J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de traitement. »

« Tu n'as pas été sage? Papa t'as punis quand tu étais petit? » Elle s'était levée, se rapprochant doucement avec grâce.

« Tu sais comment sont les Mangemorts, ils s'emportent vite. »Répondit-il avec sarcasme.

Elle se tenait devant la porte de la cellule, les bras croisés le toisant comme si il n'était qu'un insecte. Elle fit un bref sourire à sa remarque.

« Oh mon pauvre petit. »Dit-elle d'un air faussement maternelle.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Abbot ! » Cracha-t-il avec véhémence.

« Non en effet. » Elle pencha légèrement la tête avec toujours son sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, « je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mon nom Nott, je suis flattée. »

« Tu étais souvent à la bibliothèque et tu faisais partie des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. »

Son masque d'indifférence se craquela quelques secondes, laissant voir un peu de surprise. Theo suivait toujours les bons élèves car il devait les battre. Il devait être le meilleur, son père voulait que son fils soit le premier. Mais à cause de Granger c'était impossible, elle était toujours devant, alors il visait la seconde place même si il savait que cela ne satisferait jamais son père.

En quatrième années Abbot lui avait collé au train mais il avait fini par la battre. En cinquième année il avait eu du mal à battre Golstein et en sixième année Bott l'avait devancé.

Cette année là son père était en prison et il n'avait pas reçu de châtiment. Mais comment cette fille pouvait-elle comprendre ? Elle ne voyait que le Mangemort, elle s'en fichait du reste.

« Nott », elle avait pris une voix froide, « dis moi ce que tu sais sur les plans de Voldemort, dis moi ce que ton père t'as raconté, dis moi tout. » Elle s'était accroupie à sa hauteur, « si tu parles je te protégerais des autres. »

« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, j'ai déjà vu des interrogatoires et je sais quel rôle tu joues. » S'exclama-t-il avec lassitude.

« Qui as tu interrogé ? »

« J'ai seulement dis que j'avais vu, pas participé. »

« Tu crois que je vais te croire ? »

« Demande à Malfoy. »

Elle eut un reniflement de dédain.

« Alors parle moi de Neville. »

Il détourna les yeux. Il savait qu'elle était sortit avec lui, il l'avait entendu murmurer son nom quand Bellatrix le torturait.

« Il est mort. » Dit-il froidement refusant de la regarder.

« Hier tu ne disais pas ça. »

« J'ai été stupide, Malfoy vous a sans doute tout raconté. »

« Oui mais je veux ta version Nott. »

Il grimaça, il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Les images du bûcher, l'odeur affreuse qui se répandait dans les airs et les cris à peine humain. Non il ne voulait pas revivre cela. Il avait été malade pendant des jours après.

« Raconte moi ce que tes amis ont fait à Neville ! » Elle avait crié.

Il sursauta, il ne voulait pas la regarder, il ne voulait pas voir sa colère, sa tristesse, il ne voulait pas qu'elle contemple son visage de lâche. Elle le plaqua à mur violemment grâce à un sort, il se retrouva les bras écartés les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle pénétra dans la cellule, il ne la regardait toujours pas mais il l'entendit ouvrir la porte, le bruit de ses pas sur le sol crasseux, sa respiration un peu trop rapide. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de le toucher, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps dans la pièce glaciale.

« Regarde moi. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Il refusa.

« Regarde moi. » Insista-t-elle.

Il se mordit la lèvre, il ne voulait pas mais il savait que c'était une bataille perdu d'avance. Il tourna son visage vers elle, elle était proche, sa tête arrivait en dessous de son épaule, ses yeux lançaient mille éclairs, il déglutit.

« J'étais dans ma chambre à lire quand j'ai entendu du bruit... C'était en été, il faisait chaud. J'ai ouvert ma fenêtre et j'ai entendu des rires. Il avait comme une ambiance festive, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, il n'y avait rien de prévu et d'habitude le manoir des Malfoy était si calme et lugubre. Alors je suis sortis, j'ai croisé du monde dans les couloirs, ils riaient. Ils parlaient d'un grand feu et puis j'ai commencé à entendre les cris. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, elle était comme captivée par ses mots, elle ne bougeait pas, à se demander si elle respirait encore. Il décida de continuer.

« Dehors il y avait du monde, ils s'étaient tout regroupés autour d'un grand feu, Bellatrix riait si fort...

Et je l'ai vu, au centre du brasier, accroché à un poteau, Rabastan ne cessait de lui envoyer des sorts pour qu'il ne meure pas tout de suite. Je... Ils riaient tous comme des fous. Certains dansaient autour du feu. Bellatrix parlait d'une fête moldu, je ne sais plus... Elle l'avait torturé pendant des jours mais il n'a jamais rien dit. » Sa voix tremblait à se souvenir.

« Combien de temps ? Combien de temps ils l'ont laissé brûler ? » Demanda-t-elle si doucement qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle avait parlé.

« Toute la nuit, je ne suis pas resté mais au matin il n'y avait plus que des cendres. »

Elle hocha la tête. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il lui raconte ça, Malfoy avait déjà du lui dire la même histoire il l'avait observé ce soir là. Il l'avait vu regarder le feu comme hypnotisé. Il n'avait pas détaché son regard du terrifiant spectacle et le brasier c'était reflété dans ses yeux. Il se souvenait s'être dit qu'il était fou.

Lui avait fuit, il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, il s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce plongée dans le noir. Il avait insonorisé la pièce incapable de supporter les cris. L'odeur ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Ce jour là le monde avait basculé dans la folie et lui était rester prostré dans un coin sans rien faire. Il se souvenait avoir était malade pendant des jours, son père avait ri de sa faiblesse.

Londubat avait subis un véritable calvaire. Bellatrix l'avait torturé pendant des jours, mais il n'avait jamais rien balancer. Même les autres Mangemorts avaient été impressionné par son courage et sa force. Un soir alors qu'il cherchait Montague dans les cachots il était passé devant la porte de sa cellule, c'est là qu'il l'avait entendu murmurer le prénom d'Abbot. Le lendemain Londubat mourrait.

Elle leva le sort et il s'écroula au sol. Elle recula un peu et s'accroupit.

« Tu n'as pas menti. Seamus ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. » Elle tendit la main, touchant sa joue de ses doigts glacés. Il eut un mouvement de recule qui la fit rire.

« Demain on passe aux choses sérieuses, si tu ne mens pas tout ce passera bien. »

Il hocha la tête. Elle se leva et quitta la cellule, ramassa le mégot et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bonne soirée Nott. »

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte Theo s'assit, ramenant ses jambes contre lui, il enfonça sa tête entre ses genoux serrés. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années.

* * *

Hannah sortit des cachots le visage impassible, Seamus la regarda elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Hermione souffla de soulagement à côté d'elle Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Abbot lui jeta un drôle de regard, un de ceux qui lui faisait peur car il donnait l'impression que tous sentiments avaient quitté le corps de l'ex-Poufsouffle.

Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de frisonner, il avait déjà vu cet air et il ne présageait rien de bon.

« Hannah tu veux du thé ? » Demanda Hermione avec douceur.

« Arrêtes avec ton thé ! Tu crois résoudre tout les problèmes avec du thé ? Cesses de faire la fille bien intentionnée, miss perfection qui ne se salit jamais les mains ! »Hurla la blonde.

La tirade eu le mérite de faire taire Hermione quelques secondes.

« Hannah calme toi, je suis pas parfaite et tu le sais, » la brune lança un regard insistant à la jeune femme devant elle. « Raconte moi, » reprit-elle d'une voix calme.

Hannah sortit à nouveau son paquet de cigarette et Hermione se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui rappeler qu'il était interdit de fumer à l'intérieur.

« Il m'a raconté pour Neville. » Souffla la blonde.

« Oh, Hannah je suis tellement navrée. »

« J'ai beau déjà avoir entendu cette histoire... J'arrive pas... » Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser la scène qu'elle s'imaginait. « Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer. »

« Tu n'as pas tout ces doutes pour les autres. »Déclara Draco d'un air pincé.

Elle le regarda avec froideur.

« Peut-être que j'ai besoin de vacance Malfoy. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Abbot ? »

« Je dis que je ne veux pas devenir comme eux, tu sais pas à quoi je pense quand je me retrouve face à eux, quand je leur parle pour découvrir leurs petits secrets... » Elle le regardait maintenant avec indifférence comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Tu veux savoir ? » Questionna-t-elle en se servant un morceau de cookie qui traînait dans une assiette.

En toute honnêteté Draco n'avait pas particulièrement envie de connaître ce qui trottait dans la tête d'Hannah Abbot.

« Je me dis que je leur ferais bien subir le même sort qu'à Neville, j'ai envie de les voir cramer ! J'ai envie de les entendre hurler comme il a du le faire... » Elle croqua tranquillement un bout de son gâteau sans détacher son regard de celui du blond.

« Tu vois parfois je me dis que je deviens comme eux... » Continua la jeune femme en se tournant vers Hermione qui la regardait avec compassion.

« Mais je sais que Nott n'y est pour rien, je sais qu'il est aussi un victime. Tu vois je pense à tout ce qu'ils ont fait et même temps je n'arrive plus à les détester... Peut-être parce que je leur ressemble de plus en plus. » Elle sourit avec tristesse alors qu'Hermione lui attrapa la main la serrant contre son cœur.

« Ne dit pas ça Hannah, tu n'es pas comme eux, je le sais, tu es juste en colère. Tu n'es pas comme eux car tu sais ce qui est mal, tu sais que si tu cédais à ses pensées tu ne pourrais pas le supporter. »

La brune lança un regard à Draco pour qu'il la soutienne, mais le garçon ne savait pas quoi dire.

« C'est vrai Abbot, je peux te jurer que tu es différente, » il tenta de prendre une voix douce, mais il doutait que la blonde ait envie de l'entendre, elle le détestait.

« Rien que le fait que tu es peur de toi montre à quel point tu ne veux pas devenir un monstre, tu as la notion du bien et du mal et si tu fais ce que tu fais ce n'est pas pour ton plaisir, ni pour un quelconque maître ou pour survivre, non tu le fais pour les autres, pour créer un monde meilleur. »

Il ne savait pas trop si ses mots l'avaient touchés, mais elle hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

« Merci Draco, »murmura Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai été d'un grand secours, » répondit-il d'un air vaguement gêné.

« Hannah pleurait, elle a besoin de faire sortir tout ça. »

« Elle n'es pas aussi bouleversée après ses discutions avec Zabini. »

« Zabini est un salaud, il aime le pouvoir, il aime faire du mal aux autres, il aime dominer. »

Hermione pris un air plus froid avec une grimace de dégoût elle continua, « il ne fait qu'insulter et hurler, il est si plein de suffisance, il croit vraiment à la supériorité du sang. Il est plus facile à haïr. »

« Nott, n'est pas comme ça, il a toujours été très discret. Au manoir il était quasiment tout le temps enfermé dans sa chambre, il parlait rarement sauf à Montague. » Se remémora Draco en sirotant son thé.

« Montague... Celui qui est parti après Katie ? »

« Oui. »

« Et lui ? »Demanda la jeune femme avec une note d'inquiétude. Ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles depuis vingt-quatre heures. Ginny, Georges, Angelina et Olivier étaient partit à sa recherche.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire... C'est un mangemort efficace, mais contrairement à Bole ou Derrick ou même Zabini, il ne prend pas plaisir à la torture, certains se moquaient de lui et de sa tendance à tuer tout le monde sans laisser de prisonnier. Derrière son dos plusieurs le traitaient d'impuissant car il ne... Enfin tu vois. »

Il se tut quand il vit la tristesse dans le regard d'Hermione. Si Katie n'avait pas pu se débarrasser de lui il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle soit en vie.

« Il ne viole pas, il ne torture que lorsqu'on le lui ordonne, si elle tombe entre ses mains il la tuera et tu vas me trouver affreux mais c'est mieux comme ça. » En effet elle lui jeta un regard noir mais elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Le problème c'est que Bole était avec Montague et lui... Avec Derrick, il est le plus pervers, le plus taré... » Continua le jeune homme avant de s'arrêter, raconter tout ça ne servait à rien à part inquiéter Hermione.

« De tout manière on ne sait pas ce qu'il c'est passé, on devrait attendre le retour des autres. Si ça se trouve elle les attend depuis des heures. » Dit Draco en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la fille à côté de lui.

« Katie connaît les tunnels comme sa poche, si elle était libre elle serait déjà là. »

« Elle est peut-être blessée, » tenta de rassurer le garçon.

« Elle aurait envoyé un patronus. Non Draco, je pense pas qu'elle soit encore en vie, ou alors elle est vraiment mal en point... »Répondit Hermione en posant sa main sur celle du garçon.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, pensant, sans le dire, qu'ils ne reverraient jamais Katie Bell.

* * *

En espérant que vous n'êtes pas trop deçu. Désolé pour les fautes.

Prochain chapitre dans une semaine si tout se passe bien.

Bonne semaine!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. On y retrouve tous nos protagonistes ce qui explique sa longueur.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

À **Elodie22,** merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir. Oui le sort de Neville est peu enviable, mais il a résisté à l'interrogatoire de Bellatrix et ce n'est pas le genre de femme a supporter l'échec... Et puis c'est une vraie psychopathe!

* * *

Chapitre VI

* * *

Ils étaient rester là en silence pendant un long moment, un très long moment. Katie, toujours saucissonner par les liens magique, gisait sur le coté comme une baleine échouée. Elle gigota un peu tentant de desserrer les liens mais ils étaient solide. Elle avait l'esprit un peu embrumé, elle savait qu'elle faisait partit des rebelles, elle savait qu'elle luttait contre Voldemort, mais elle avait oublié comment et avec qui. Elle se souvenait de conversation avec des gens mais les visages étaient comme plongées dans l'ombre. Elle se sentait incomplète, une partie d'elle-même avait disparu. Elle se souvenait que c'était pour le bien de tous, elle ne devait pas se souvenir, elle laissa filer les derniers filaments qu'elle s'échiner à retenir depuis des heures, c'était un sourire, celui d'Olivier quand elle avait prêté serment.

« Ils arrivent. » Lança Montague en se levant et dépoussiérant sa robe.

« Qui ? »

« Les miens. » Répondit-il.

Il l'agrippa sans ménagement par le bras la forçant à se lever. Déjà ils pouvaient distinguer à l'autre bout du tunnel trois silhouettes sombres.

« Tu fais ce qu'on te demande, ne fait pas ta maline et peut-être que je pourrais faire quelque chose. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Je ne veux rien de toi Montague. » Cracha-t-elle.

« Écoute moi Bell, tu n'as aucunes idées de quoi ils sont capable, alors obéit moi et je limiterai la casse. » On aurait presque dit qu'il la suppliait.

« Montague ! » S'exclama d'une voix caverneuse l'une des silhouettes.

« Tu vas nous dire ce que c'est ce bordel ? » Coupa une voix féminine et sèche.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, ce qui lui valu un sort qui l'envoya valser contre le mur.

« Tu vas répondre petit merdeux ! »S'exclama la femme la baguette toujours pointée vers lui.

« Il y avait des sorciers parmi eux. » Répondit-il en se levant péniblement. « Ils savaient qu'on allait venir. »

« Comment ça ? Tu crois que quelqu'un les avait prévenu ? » Siffla la troisième silhouette jusqu'à la silencieuse.

« Oui. J'ai poursuis un groupe qui tentait de fuir et tout c'est écroulé, Bole est mort. » Il essayait de paraître calme, ne parlant pas trop vite, articulant avec méthode ses mots. « Je me suis retrouvé coincé et je ne voulais pas me faire repérer si d'autre rebelles traînaient dans le coin. »

« Où est mon fils ? » Demanda la silhouette à la voix caverneuse, il avait reconnu Mr Nott.

« Aucune idée Monsieur, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il jetait des sorts aux Moldus dans leur misérable camp. »Répondit-il avec aplomb.

« On n'a trouvé que des cadavres Warrington et Derrick, aucune trace de Nott, Zabini ou Malfoy. » Déclara la femme, qui n'était autre que Bellatrix. La troisième personne était sans doute Rodolphus.

« Qui est ta prisonnière ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix sifflante.

« Une ancienne connaissance, elle ne sait rien mais j'aimerais la garder. » Répondit-il d'un air détaché.

Les trois Mangemorts se turent légèrement surpris. Montague n'était pas du genre à faire des prisonniers, c'était d'ailleurs un des principaux reproche que lui faisait Bellatrix.

« Tu crois que le maître va t'autoriser à garder la fille alors que tu as complètement foiré la mission ? Es-tu stupide ? »Lança Rodolphus avant de rire.

« Je vais lui dire qu'il y a un espion dans nos rangs. Cette mission est peut-être un échec mais au moins elle montre que l'un des nôtres nous à trahi. »

« Et pourquoi pas toi ? Tu es le seul a en avoir rechaper... »Déclara Nott senior en pointant sa baguette sur le jeune homme.

Montague leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Je suis peut-être pas le plus malin, mais si j'étais le traître je ne vous aurez pas attendu ici. »

« Que tu veux nous faire croire Montague. » Cracha Rodolphus.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres décidera de ton sort. » Lança Monsieur Nott avec froideur.

« Nous ne pouvons nous transplanter d'ici étant donné que nous ne savons pas ou nous sommes, alors je vous propose de revenir sur nos pas et de nous tirer de là avant que les bébés phœnix se ramènent. » Déclara Montague avec irrévérence.

« Pourquoi reviendraient-ils ? »

« Pour elle », répondit le jeune homme en pointant du menton Katie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

« Rentrons. »Ordonna Bellatrix.

Quelques heures plus tard, Montague était face à sa plus grande peur. Il s'inclina devant le visage reptilien du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Que pouvez-vous me raconter sur les événements de la veille Monsieur Montague ? » La voix froide et visqueuse semblait glissait sur lui, lui procurant un frisson d'effroi.

Il raconta l'embuscade, la mort de Warrington et celle de Bole. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé aux autres. Il expliqua comment il avait fini avec Bell.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'esprit froid du maître s'insinuer dans son crane, il se concentra sur son envie de Bell, l'air faussement honteux il mis en avant son attirance pour la jeune femme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne chercha pas plus loin heureusement.

Il était trop sûr de son pouvoir, de son contrôle sur ses Mangemorts pour penser que certains avaient peut-être la capacité de contrer ses pouvoirs de légimencie.

Katie fut traînait jusqu'à lui, elle tremblait, son visage déformait par l'angoisse. On l'a jeta à ses pieds comme un sac. Elle n'osa pas lever la tête, où était son courage de Gryffondor ?

« Ton nom est bien Katie Bell ? »

La voix était froide, glauque et spectrale. Son ventre se tordit sous la frayeur qu'elle ressentait mais elle leva tout de même la tête et la bougea de haut en bas.

« Tu es une sang-mêlé n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Tu fais partie des rebelles ? Où se cachent-ils ? Où ce maudit ordre se trouve ? Parle ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration.

« Je ne sais pas. » Sa voix était pathétique, tremblante et faible.

Ses yeux rouge se posèrent sur la jeune fille, elle le regardait avec terreur mais il sentait aussi une certaine tranquillité, il ne comprenait pas. Il détestait lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Endoloris » !

La fille se tordait comme un ver sur le sol, spectacle navrant. Il ne prit même pas plaisir quand elle se mis à hurler, ses yeux révulsés par la douleur, elle se mordit les lèvres lors de ses convulsions et du sang barbouilla son visage.

« Tu vas parler maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire, sa respiration saccadée, elle s'était cassé plusieurs doigts en cherchant à s'agripper au sol pour contenir ses spasmes de douleur, elle vomit dès que ses convulsions cessèrent. Elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille en serrant ses bras contre elle.

Montague regardait le scène devant lui d'un air détaché, personne n'aurait pu deviner à quel point cela lui coûtait. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il espérait juste que ses prévisions se réaliseraient. Bell ne pouvait plus parler, la seule solution pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'entrer dans son esprit et constater qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver. Il espérait qu'il ne la tuerait pas par déception, mais le mage noir se laissait rarement emporter par ses émotions.

Comme des tentacules glaciales l'esprit du mage noir pénétra celui de Katie, elle luta pour la forme mais ça ne servait à rien, il forçait ses barrières mentales comme de rien. Plus elle combattait plus elle sentait son esprit s'étioler. Il vit tout, ses peurs, ses aspirations, ses pensées secrètes mais tout ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Il se concentra sur ces gens sans visages et muets qui peuplaient sa mémoire, ils étaient là mais il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Quelqu'un avait tout effacé, il chercha encore et encore, il ravagea son cerveau, piétina son esprit.

Elle entendit un hurlement, elle mit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était elle.

Elle cria jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse dans un bruit de verre brisé. Elle s'écroula et plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle n'était plus, l'obscurité l'enveloppa avec douceur elle ferma les yeux avec soulagement se laissant emporter par l'inconscience.

« Il n'y a rien à tirer de cette fille. » Déclara le mage noir, « elle ne sait rien. »

Il ne rajouta rien perdu dans ses pensées. Qui avait osé le défier en effaçant ainsi la mémoire de la sang-mêlé ? Il ne connaissait pas ce sort et cela l'intriguait plus qu'autre chose. Il allait faire des recherches.

« Monsieur Montague, je vous laisse la garde de cette fille pour l'instant, mais elle doit rester en vie je pourrais encore avoir besoin d'elle, bien que je doute qu'elle est encore tout ses esprits maintenant.»

A ces mots le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement, il avait réussit à l'avoir mais à quel prix ?

« Je vais vous charger d'une mission et j'entends qu'elle soit accompli avec succès. Je vous offre une chance de rattraper votre lamentable échec. »

Le regard pénétrant du Seigneur des Ténèbres se planta dans celui du garçon qui retint sa respiration le corps paralysé.

« Je veux que vous me trouviez cet espion par n'importe quel moyen, vous allez le débusquer et me le ramener. »

« Oui mon Seigneur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard il était enfin dans la chambre qui lui était attitrée dans la manoir Malfoy. Il avait mis Bell sur son lit, elle n'avait pas repris connaissance. Il nettoya son visage, préférant utiliser un linge humide que sa baguette. Il observa son visage doux ou résidait encore quelques rondeurs enfantine lui donnant un air innocent. Il retira ses gants et caressa du bout des doigts les cheveux couleur miel de la fille. Avec un soupir il s'éloigna d'elle pour aller se laver, après sa douche il s'installa sur un fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Theodore ne dormit pas cette nuit là, il revivait encore et encore l'exécution de Londubat. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux le grand brasier se dessinait sous ses paupières, il se réveillait en sursauts une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrant.

Il sut que c'était le matin quand Hannah rentra dans la pièce, elle tenait une bassin et une serviette. Elle paru surprise de le voir éveillé. Il en déduit qu'il devait être très tôt.

« Bonjour Nott. »

Il grogna en guise de réponse.

«Recule au fond de ta cellule. »Ordonna-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa cage.

Il s'exécuta sans commentaire. Elle posa la bassine et la rempli d'eau avec un mouvement léger du poignet. L'eau fumait légèrement. Elle lui tendit le savon et la serviette qu'il prit avec suspicion.

« Tu empestes. »Lui dit-elle avec un air dégoûté.

« Tu vas rester regarder ? »Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise, il savait qu'enlever la dignité des prisonniers en les regardant se laver était une pratique courante.

Elle le regarda d'un drôle d'air, comme un peu hésitante.

« Non. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars en voyant ton pauvre corps décharné. »Répondit-elle avec légèreté.

Elle avait prévu de l'humilier comme elle l'avait fait avec Zabini, c'était la procédure standard, mais là elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas, Nott était peut-être simplement le prisonnier de trop.

Il ne ressemblait pas aux autres, il n'y avait pas chez lui cette arrogance, cette colère, cette haine qui lui donnait le courage d'agir en bonne interrogatrice. Peut-être la manipulait-il, elle n'en savait rien mais dans le doute...

« Je repasserais plus tard. » Elle referma la porte de la cellule.

« Nott ? »Il tourna la tête vers elle se demandant ce qu'elle voulait. « Ne mens pas tout à l'heure. » Elle quitta la pièce sur cette phrase presque dite de façon suppliante.

Il se dévêtit doucement, le froid le transperça la peau le recouvrant de chair de poule. L'eau était à une température idéale.

Il était surpris du comportement d'Abbot, il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Cherchait-elle a acheter sa confiance en jouant à la gentille ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas commencer à vraiment l'interroger. C'était sans doute une technique pour le déstabiliser. De toute manière il était prêt à tout dire, en tout cas dire ce qu'il pouvait. Pensaient-ils vraiment que son père lui racontait ses secrets sans s'assurer de les protéger ? Ils étaient liés par un serment inviolable...

Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que remettre ses vêtements sales, ils sentaient la sueur et le sang. Avec un grimace il enfila sa robe sombre puis il s'assit sur le sol attendant le retour de la jeune femme.

Elle apparut bien plus tard, elle avait avec elle des vêtements moldu qu'elle lui donna à travers les barreaux. Il les accepta sans argumenter.

« Bon aujourd'hui nous allons parler de ton père, » commença-t-elle d'un air badin. « Que peux tu me dire de la relation entre ton père et l'autre face de serpent. »

Il écarquilla les yeux au nom qu'elle donna au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa réaction la fit rire avec moquerie. « Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'il apparaisse d'un coup ? »

« Non, »

« Bien alors je t'écoute Nott. »

Il lui raconta que son père était un des premiers Mangemorts, qu'il idolâtrait le mage noir et était d'accord avec lui en tout point. Il lui raconta comment son père se distingua par ses conseils pragmatiques dénués de toute humanité. Il était un parfait soldat mais aussi un des rares à conseiller le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il lui dit sans vraiment le vouloir comment cet homme sans cœur l'avait élevé pour le remplacer. Il avait voulu faire de lui un érudit, pas un soldat, mais un homme de l'ombre capable d'épauler le mage noir.

Le lendemain et le surlendemain le rituel fut le même. Elle lui apportait de quoi se laver et aussi le petit déjeuner, elle avait souvent une tasse de thé à la main. Une drôle de relation commençait a se créer entre eux. Etait-il victime du syndrome de Stockholm?

Ils avaient trouvé une sorte de routine réconfortante. Le temps du petit déjeuner, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, se remémorant souvent des moments à Poudlard, l'école avait laissé de nombreux souvenirs dans leurs courtes vies.

Quand il avait fini de manger elle lui posait alors sa question:

« Je t'écoute Nott. »

Il lui raconta sa vie au manoir Malfoy où il passait le plus clair de son temps à étudier des ouvrages de magies noires.

Il ne lui dit pas à quel point certains de ses livres étaient atroces, parlant de sacrifice humain, de sang, de torture, de rite tellement répugnant que parfois il ne pouvait continuer sa lecture...

Elle écoutait silencieuse et concentrée, hochant parfois le tête à une réflexion. Elle ne le coupa pas, attentive à chaque non sens ou bizarreries qui dévoileraient un mensonge. Le discours du garçon restait sensé de bout en bout.

« Tu ne me dis pas tout Nott », elle alluma une cigarette alors qu'il s'était tu. « Ce que tu dis à l'air vrai mais tu es un Mangemort maintenant et je ne crois pas que ton cher père t'ait amené au manoir Malfoy seulement pour lire. »

Il la regarda, ses yeux verts la transperçant, elle aimait bien ses yeux, il était clair et limpide. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais ne pouvait pas, enfin c'est l'impression qu'elle avait. Elle tentait de deviner ce qu'il cachait en le dévisageant mais le visage impassible du garçon restait insondable.

Il ne pouvait pas trahir son père et ses recherches, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était son assistant et que oui le Seigneurs de Ténèbres avait crée d'autre Horcruxes. Il aurait tellement aimé tout lui raconter mais le serment d'inviolabilité gardait ses lèvres celées.

Le mage noir avait tué Andor Bones, il avait choisit un bracelet horrible en or sertit d'émeraude et de jade pour y mettre un morceau de son âme. Franchement quand Theo avait vu l'objet il s'était posé des questions sur les goûts du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ensuite, le meurtre d'Endora Finnigan lui avait permis de créer un autre Horcruxe. Celui-ci était l'ancienne paire de lunette du garçon-qui-avait-faillît.

L'assassinat de Umbre Rivers avait abouti au dernier Horcruxe de sa connaissance, une partie de l'âme du mage noir résidait maintenant dans un de ses fidèles Mangemort, mais même lui ne savait pas lequel.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire plus ? »Demanda-t-elle ne le lâchant pas du regard.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire sur ce sujet. » Répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

« Tu mens n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Je n'ai aucune envie que Seamus vienne me dire bonjour. » Dit-il en évitant le regard impérieux de la jeune femme.

« Pas aujourd'hui... » Souffla-t-elle avec un visage impassible. « D'ailleurs tu ne me verras pas pendant plusieurs jours, » continua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle ria, « ne me dit pas que je vais te manquer. »

« J'espère juste que ce n'est pas Finnigan qui va te remplacer. »

Elle se leva en s'étirant passant ses bras au dessus de sa tète. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur lui, penchant légèrement le visage sur le coté et elle lui sourit. Pas comme d'habitude un peu moqueur, ou faussement amicale ou encore effrayant.

Ce sourire là était honnête, presque timide rappelant l'adolescente qu'il avait connu à Pouddlard.

« Non, Finnigan ne viendra pas te présenter ses hommages. Je pense que Hermione me remplacera... »

« Granger... » Grogna-t-il.

Il ne l'aimait pas, elle était miss parfaite, la meilleure, celle à cause de qui à chaque fin d'année, à l'arrivée des résultats, il avait le droit à des séances d'Endoloris avec son paternel. Il ne supportait pas son air de pitié et de condescendance hypocrite.

« C'est ta meilleur amie ici je te le garantis. » Lui lança Hannah en voyant son air se renfrogner.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, elle est... C'est une Gryffondor, elle aimerait sauver tout le monde. Elle... Elle reste toujours la même, c'est... » La blonde hocha la tête ne trouvant ses mots.

Elle était prête à dire qu'Hermione était la seule encore pure et héroïque, même si par les temps qui courent, on pouvait aussi dire stupide, idéaliste et naïve.

Il hésita un bon moment avant de poser la question « Pourquoi tu ne seras pas là pendant plusieurs jours ? »

Elle sourit à nouveau, « je prends des vacances Nott. » Dans ses yeux brillaient des étincelles rieuses qui lui arrachèrent un sourire à lui aussi.

Il devenait fou, il était entrain de discuter avec sa geôlière comme si de rien. Il était entrain de totalement se faire manipuler. Le pire d'en tout ça c'est qu'il ne luttait pas. Il avait besoin de contact humain, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait l'impression de revenir à la vie...

« J'aimerais aussi, » soupira le garçon.

« Je t'aurais bien amené... » Elle riait toujours en fumant sa cigarette.

« Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas sûr que les autres soient d'accord. »

« Je les emmerde, c'est pas eux qui passe leur journée à interroger des Mangemorts dans des cachots glacials et sombres. Eux ils jouent aux gentils petits héros et laissent le sale boulot aux autres! »

Il se tut, cette dernière phrase l'avait replongé dans la réalité, il était un Mangemort comme le prouvait cette horrible marque sur son avant bras. Il était un prisonnier parmi d'autre qui allait rester croupir dans cette prison froide jusqu'à que son sort soit décidé par ses ennemis.

« Alors, où aimerais-tu aller ? » Demanda-t-elle sans remarquer le trouble du garçon.

Il la regarda, elle était toujours souriante avec cette petite lueur de malice dans les yeux. Jouait-elle la comédie en lui faisant croire qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre ?

« Moi je pense aller en Asie... » Continua-t-elle le regard vague.

Elle continuait de jouer et Theo décida de la suivre.

« J'irai plutôt visité la Grande Bibliothèque d'Akar au Tibet. » Déclara-t-il songeur.

Elle éclata de rire, c'était léger et doux, il la regarda surpris.

« Tu vas vraiment bien t'entendre avec Hermione, parle de livre avec elle et elle ne s'arrête plus... »

« Tu peux pas me dire pourquoi tu dois partir alors ? »

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air énigmatique.

« Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? »

Elle avait mis son mégot dans sa poche, signe que l'entretient était fini. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte il pris la parole :

« Fait gaffe à toi Abbot. »

Elle se retourna vers lui sérieuse.

« Nott, je... » Elle hésita se mordant la lèvre inférieur, « ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, n'oublie pas que nous sommes ennemis alors... Ne sois pas si gentil. »

« Alors arrête toi aussi. » Lui répondit-il ne la quittant pas des yeux.

C'est sans doute à ce moment précis que Hannah Abbot se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire du mal à Theodore Nott et qu'elle empêcherait aussi les autres de lui en faire. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, non, c'était de l'espoir, c'était cette petite flamme qui avait disparu depuis des mois que le garçon venait de rallumer.

Elle croyait de nouveau à un monde meilleur et cela n'avait pas de prix. Elle sut aussi à ce moment que sa carrière d'interrogatrice était finie.

« Bonne soirée Nott, à la prochaine. » Dit-elle.

* * *

Tadam!

Désolé pour les fautes (encore une fois et c'est pas la dernière...)

J'espère que le changement dans la relation de Theo et Hannah ne vous paraît pas trop brusque, mais j'ai voulu montrer qu'ils sont tout les deux fragiles émotionnellement et très très seuls.

À bientôt j'espère.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde!

Désolé pour le retard.

Un nouveau chapitre encore plus long que le précédent! Pas trop j'espère.

* * *

Merci **Elodie22** pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que l'évolution de la relation entre Hannah et Theo te plaise. Pour l'interrogatoire de Blaise je n'ai pas prévu de le détailler pour l'instant...

J'ai un peu zappé de remercier ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui on mis mon histoire en favori: donc je vous dit MERCI!

* * *

Chapitre VII

* * *

Lorsque Montague se réveilla il avait mal partout, une nuit sur un fauteuil n'était pas des plus reposante. Il s'étira, bailla et se gratta les cheveux avant de se souvenir pourquoi il dormait là. Il se retourna pour voir Bell assise dans son lit le regard vague. Elle semblait regarder un point lointain. Elle était si pâle, on avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait se briser au moindre coup de vent.

Elle ne le regarda pas alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle doucement. Elle ne bougea pas alors qu'il tendit la main pour replacer une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

« Bell ? » L'appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle ne réagissait pas, le regard fixant toujours le vide. Ses doigts avaient une drôle de forme, ils étaient cassés. Délicatement il pris sa main dans la sienne et sorti sa baguette, elle sursauta un peu quand le sorts de guérison la toucha. Il fit la même chose pour la seconde main. Puis avec beaucoup de douceur il la prit par les épaules la conduisant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Elle le suivit sans manifester aucune résistance. Montague appela un elfe afin qu'il s'occupe de la toilette de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait le faire lui-même, que dirait-elle quand elle reprendrait ses esprits ?

Lorsque ce fut fini il la conduisit sur une chaise, telle une poupée il l'installa avant de prendre place à côté d'elle.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Si je t'avais laissé partir il l'aurait su et je serais mort. Je suis vraiment désolé qu'il t'ait fait subir ça mais maintenant tu es en sécurité. Personne ne te fera de mal. »

La voix du garçon n'était qu'un murmure, il savait à quel point ses mots étaient vide et creux. Il l'avait laissé se faire torturer pour se sauver. Il n'était qu'un lâche, il se dégoûtait lui-même. Mais il était encore en vie et elle aussi n'est-ce pas le plus important ?

Dans quelques jours elle irait mieux et peut-être elle lui pardonnerait.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée stupide. Jamais elle ne ferait ça. Elle le haïrait de toute son âme et toute sa vie.

C'était son châtiment, il allait vivre avec une fille qui le détesterait et tout les jours il verrait dans ses yeux son dégoût et sa colère.

Elle regardait le feu, l'ombre des flammes jouant sur sa peau ivoire. L'elfe avait coiffé ses cheveux avec des nattes et un chignon haut, dégageant sa nuque gracile. Elle était jolie, elle l'avait toujours été. Sa fragilité apparente l'avait toujours attiré. Mais là, elle semblait sur le point de disparaître.

Il tendit sa main recouvrant la sienne et serra ses doigts.

« Je vais te protéger. » Souffla-t-il.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Montague commença son enquête sans vraiment savoir par ou démarrer. Il était un soldat, un tueur mais pas un enquêteur. Si seulement Theo était encore là, il aurait pu lui donner un coup de main même si il faisait parti des suspects. En effet trois disparus, il y avait une grande chance que le coupable soit parmi eux.

Il commença par fouiller la chambre de Zabini, il passa des heures à lire son courrier.

Il écrivait beaucoup à sa mère et à Daphné Greengrass. Il passait son temps à se vanter de sa pseudo importance au sein des Mangemorts, de sa fierté d'avoir été choisi. Il écrivait aussi son amour pour Daphné... Risible.

Zabini avait une collection impressionnante de potion en tout genre et il avait gardé dans une malle sous son lit tous ses cours de Poudlard.

Il trouva aussi caché sous son matelas quelques exemplaires de magazine porno. Il y avait aussi quelques photos...

Sur les mur des affiches des Faucons de Falmouth où évoluait Marcus Flint. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Flint jouait comme professionnel et avait évité de rejoindre les Mangemorts, prétextant qu'il y aurait toujours besoin de joueur de Quidditch et qu'il était bien meilleur avec un balais qu'avec une baguette.

Bref la chambre de Zabini ne révéla rien de particulier. Il jeta plusieurs sorts afin de voir si il avait caché des choses mais rien, nada, que dalle.

Franchement cette enquête commençait mal.

D'un il était pas très observateur et ne brillait pas pour son esprit de déduction.

De deux, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de découvrir qui était le traite, car au fond de lui il était persuadé que seul Theodore était capable de faire ça. L'unique personne qu'il ne haïssait pas dans ce panier de crabe.

De tout manière même si il trouvait une preuve en quoi cela changerait quelque chose ? Les Mangemorts semblaient, pour l'instant, incapable de mettre la main sur les trois disparus.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, Bell était là où il l'avait laissée avant de partir. Assise dans un fauteuil un livre sur les genoux. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était totalement inerte. Elle se nourrissait pas d'elle-même, il fallait lui mettre la nourriture dans la bouche, elle ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas.

Il haïssait la voir comme ça. Bell était faite pour être pleine de vie, pour voler sur un balais et humilier le gardien de l'équipe adverse.

Il se mit à genoux devant elle, attrapant ses poignets.

« Bell... J'ai besoin que tu reviennes vers moi. Tu dois être forte et surmonter tout ça. »

Ce que Montague ne savait pas c'est qu'elle avait plus conscience de son entourage qu'il ne le croyait. Elle était encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec le mage noir, il l'avait mise à nue, il avait fouillé chaque recoin de son cerveau. Elle avait le sentiment qu'on l'avait violée et elle ne pouvait pas pour l'instant gérer sa situation de prisonnière aux mains d'un Mangemort qui fut autrefois un camarade d'école.

Au moins il ne lui avait pas sauter dessus, il ne faisait que lui dire des absurdités. Comment pouvait-il penser un instant qu'elle aurait envie de le pardonner ?

Elle n'avait qu'une idée, c'était se jeter sur lui, de le frapper encore et encore. Quant elle en aurait la force c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Elle le tuerait et tant pis pour ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Elle haïssait sentir ses mains sur ses poignets, son regard noir implorant. Que croyait-il ?

Il la répugnait, il était vil, égoïste, pitoyable, lâche...

Rien que le voir lui donnait envie de vomir. Jamais elle n'avait cru qu'un jour elle rêverait de tuer quelqu'un de ses propres mains.

Ce fut deux jours plus tard qu'elle tenta de le tuer pour la première fois. Il devait être vingt heures, les elfes avaient fait disparaître les dernières traces du repas. Elle avait pu en tout discrétion s'emparer d'un couteau. Il n'était pas particulièrement coupant avec un bout rond, mais peut-être qu'avec assez de force arriverait-elle à le planter dans la gorge du garçon qui lisait un ancien numéro de Quidditch magasine.

Elle lui sauta dessus l'arme en avant, mais il fut plus rapide et il était indubitablement plus fort. En un battement de cœur elle se retrouva au sol, il l'avait repoussé violemment.

Il la regardait surpris, le souffle court. Il ne semblait pas en colère, plutôt soulagé.

« Bell ? Tu... »

« Ferme là ! Je te déteste ! Je veux que tu crèves ! » Hurla-t-elle en se relevant.

« Tu ne pourras pas grand chose avec ton cure dent. » Répondit-il en levant sa baguette.

« Alors va-y tue moi ! »

Elle le regardait avec tellement de haine que ça lui fit mal, elle n'avait pas peur, elle se tenait droite, les cheveux défaits, les joues rouges et les traits de son beau visage crispés.

« Je ne me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour ça. » Dit-il.

A ces mots elle se rua sur lui, mais elle était si frêle et mal en point qu'il n'eut même pas besoin de sa baguette pour l'arrêter.

Il lui agrippas les bras, descendant sa main jusqu'à son poignet en serrant, dans un petit cris de douleur elle relâcha son arme qui tomba sur le tapis dans un bruit feutré. Il la maintint ainsi devant lui plusieurs secondes, regardant sa rage et son impuissance.

Il se demanda un instant si il prenait du plaisir à la voir ainsi.

« Lâche moi ! » Grinça-t-elle les dents serrées.

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas encore essayer de me tuer. »

Elle tenta de se défaire de sa prise mais il était trop fort. Elle insista mais il ne la lâcha pas. Elle se débâtit de plus belle mais rien à faire ses mains enserraient ses poignets sans faillir.

« Lâche moi ! »Hurla Katie de nouveau.

« Non. »

Il la dévisageait comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu, elle sentait son regard sombre sur chaque parcelles de son visage. D'un mouvement brusque il la ramena contre lui, sa tête cogna contre son torse. D'une main il emprisonna ses bras derrière son dos. Elle pouvait entendre le cœur de Montague battre un peu rapidement mais elle n'en était pas sure. Elle sentit le sien s'arrêter, qu'allait-il lui faire ?

« Bell, je vais te protéger je te le jure, même si tu me détestes, même si tout les jours tu cherches à me tuer. »

Elle entendait sa voix résonner dans sa cage thoracique. Il se pencha déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crane. Elle voulut fuir mais il la maintenait contre lui. Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler elle se mit à pleurer en le suppliant de la laisser partir.

Il obéit et elle bondit en arrière effrayée. Elle tremblait de tout son être, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle aurait aimé appeler à l'aide mais personne ne viendrait l'aider.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour toi que tu continues à faire croire que tu es complètement cataleptique. » dit-il en se rasseyant tranquillement dans son fauteuil.

Elle, était incapable de bouger. Elle observait chacun de ses mouvements alors qu'il ouvrait à nouveau son magasine.

« Tout le monde pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a détruit ton esprit... » Continua-t-il tranquillement, « tant qu'ils le pensent personne ne viendra te faire du mal. Ils vont même oublier ta présence. »

« Je vais devoir rester ici tout le temps ? Tu veux m'enfermer à vie dans ta chambre ? » S'exclama avec aigreur la jeune femme.

« Pour l'instant. Nous retournerons dans le manoir de mes parents lorsque les choses se seront calmés. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ? Je ne suis pas un petit animal que tu peux mettre en cage ! »

« Tu es moins que ça Bell. » Lui répondit-il en posant le magasine.

Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux noirs la regardant froidement.

« Tu es une sang-mêlé qui fait partie de la rébellion, tu es rien du tout Bell, ici personne n'en a rien à foutre de toi. Si tu sors d'ici, ils te tomberont dessus et tu peux me croire sur parole que tu le regretteras. »

« Je préfère mourir. »

« Je ne le permettrais pas. »

Il se détourna en reportant son attention sur la page qu'il était entrain de lire. Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre les sanglots de la jeune femme.

Ce soir là, elle ne dormit pas, assise devant la cheminé le regard perdu dans les flammes. Elle devait trouver une solution pour se sortir de là. Elle devait faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Elle lança un bref regard à Montague qui dormait dans son lit.

Elle avait tenter de lui voler sa baguette mais dès qu'elle avait posé la main dessus une puissante décharge électrique l'avait traversée. Le jeune homme s'était réveillé en se moquant de sa naïveté.

Elle devait s'enfuir, mais elle n'avait aucune idée comment. Elle ne pouvait recevoir aucune aide, n'y aucun conseil, elle était complètement seule avec un Mangemort qui avait une drôle d'obsession pour elle.

Katie tenta de se rassurer, Montague ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat. Il avait l'air de vouloir la protéger et ça elle pouvait s'en servir, le garçon semblait vouloir son pardon, son amour et c'était peut-être sa clef de sortie.

Oui elle allait convaincre Montague de la libérer. Elle ne devait pas se précipiter et prendre son temps, cela demanderait peut-être des mois.

Des plans pleins la tête elle s'allongea sur le tapis et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Theodore serra contre lui la couverture que Granger lui avait donné quelques jours auparavant. Le froid de sa cellule pénétrait au plus profond de ses os.

Ses échanges avec l'ex-Gryffondor étaient plutôt amicaux. Ils avaient parlé de leurs années Poudlard et à quel point ils avaient aimé la bibliothèque. Ils avaient discuté des livres qu'ils avaient dévoré, ceux qu'ils avaient moins aimé.

Abbot n'était pas revenu, cela devait faire une semaine et elle n'était pas venu une seule fois. Il s'était interdit de poser des questions à Granger. Il voulait parler que de banalité sans importance avec elle. Il ne désirait en aucun cas montrer son inquiétude car il trouvait ce sentiments malsain.

Mais il devait s'avouer qu'un drôle de lien c'était créé entre lui et l'ex-poufsouffle. Il n'avait jamais parlé comme il l'avait fait avec elle à personne. Elle l'avait écouté et n'avait pas jugé. Il s'était ouvert et il se sentait mieux. Partager avec un autre être humain ce que sa vie avait été lui donnait l'impression, d'une certaine manière, de se repentir.

Quand Granger ouvrit la porte ce matin là, elle avait sous le bras un épais livre qui éveilla tout de suite son intérêt.

« Je t'ai ramené un exemplaire de _Le voyage de Pilgrim,_ j'ai adoré. » Lui dit-elle souriante.

« Merci. » Theo pris délicatement l'ouvrage et le glissa entre les barreaux.

Pourquoi le traitait-on ainsi ? Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre.

Avaient-ils pitié de lui ? Ils le pensaient inoffensif ?

« Tu as déjà lu l' _Histoire D'ocrus le minotaure_? » Demanda la fille devant lui.

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, c'était le cas dès qu'elle parlait de livre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changer depuis Poudlard, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être la miss-je-sais-tout avec un horripilant côté miss-je-suis-parfaite.

« Oui, il est bien mais si tu lis l'autobiographie de l'auteur tu verras qu'il n'a jamais rencontré Ocrus. »

« Oh vraiment ! »

« Oui, j'ai un exemplaire dans ma bibliothèque. » Répondit le garçon bien conscient que jamais il pourrait le lui prêter.

Ils se turent un instant. Puis Hermione se remit a bavasser comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle était intéressante mais elle parlait beaucoup trop. Son attention fut pourtant ferré quand il entendit le prénom d'Abbot.

« De toute manière il n'y a que Hannah avec qui je peux parler de livre. Ernie aussi, mais il est tellement terre à terre, son livre de chevet devrait être Les _mystères de l'Arithmancie... »_

Granger s'était assise sur la chaise,

« Hannah aime les romans mais aussi les livres historique, je crois que c'est la seule personne que je connaisse qui adorait les cours d'histoire de la magie. » Continua-t-elle.

Theodore grimaça à la mention des cours de Binns. Combien de fois avait-il lutté contre le sommeil avec la voix monotone du professeur. Contrairement à bien d'autre il avait toujours essayer de prendre des notes mais ne pas s'endormir relevait de l'exploit.

« Abbot n'est pas revenu ? » Il avait craqué.

Hermione leva un sourcil intriguée.

« Non, elle est en mission. » Répondit-elle.

Le garçon se contenta de hocher la tête il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Au moins elle n'était pas morte.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que tu voulais nous aider, c'est vrai ? » Demanda Granger avec un air calme.

« Possible. En tout cas je n'ai pas forcement envie de retourner là-bas. » Répondit-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux hirsutes. « Je pense que Malfoy est pareil. »

« Draco est venu vers nous, contrairement à toi. »

« Oh oui il est tellement courageux... » Lança-t-il un peu moqueur.

« Bien plus que toi en tout cas. »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle avait raison, il avait préférait ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui et suivre les ordres d'un mégalomane complètement taré.

Il baissa les yeux mal à l'aise sous le regard franc et direct de la jeune femme.

« Je... Je me sentais piégé, je n'ai même pas pensé à me rebeller... Je me suis juste dit que si j'avais envie de vivre je devais les rejoindre. Mon père... » Bafouilla Théo.

« Draco dit que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. »

« Tu parles... Je n'ai rien fait... Je suis qu'un lâche. »

Elle n'ajouta rien, il savait qu'elle le voyait comme ça. Eux s'étaient rebellés, ils avaient lutté. Lui avait simplement fermé les yeux et s'était laissé porter par le courant.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils allaient battre le mage noir bien qu'il en doutait fortement.

Même si il sortait d'ici il ne pourrait plus faire comme avant. Il ne voulait plus faire semblant, il ne pourrait plus regarder la torture d'innocents, il n'aiderait plus le Seigneurs des Ténèbres à atteindre l'immortalité, il n'obéirait plus à son père.

Il ne souhaitait plus fermer les yeux, il voulait regarder sa vie bien en face et choisir le chemin qui ferait de lui un homme quitte à mourir prématurément.

« Je veux vous aider, je veux me racheter. » Déclara-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui chocolat de Granger.

Hermione hocha la tête pour monter qu'elle avait bien compris la résolution de Nott.

Les jours suivants il eut la visite de Ernie Macmillan et d'Olivier Dubois qui lui posèrent maintes questions sur le manoir Malfoy, sur le nombre de Mangemorts qui y vivaient, sur les prisonniers qui s'y trouvaient. Il leur raconta tout ce qu'il pouvait. Ils parurent satisfait. Le soir même il dormit dans un lit.

Il avait eut le droit de quitter sa cellule et on l'avait conduit dans une petite chambre à l'étage. Elle était microscopique. Un lit, une toute petite fenêtre, un tabouret et une table basse de la taille d'un mouchoir.

Son quotidien se trouva grandement amélioré et il avait beaucoup moins froid.

Deux jours plus tard Abbot revient, il ne le su que lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre. Elle avait l'air exténuée, amaigrie et elle boitait légèrement. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle mais ne s'approcha pas plus.

« Et bien Nott tu vis dans le luxe maintenant. »

« Apparemment. Bien plus confortable que ma précédente adresse. » Répondit-il en posant le livre qu'il lisait.

« Je vois qu'Hermione c'est occupée de toi. » Dit-elle en pointant du menton l'ouvrage sur le lit.

« Tu avais raison quand on lui parle de livre c'est un vrai moulin à parole. »

Il avait un petit sourire moqueur. Son visage semblait moins pâle et il portait des vêtements moldu qui lui allait bien.

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

Un long silence s'installa, pourtant cela ne les mis pas mal à l'aise. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, la simple présence de l'autre semblait les appaiser.

« Tu as l'air épuisé Abbot. » Il avait détourné son regard admirant la bougie qui brûlait sur la table basse.

« Hum.. Des vacances pas si reposante que ça finalement. »

« J'ai bien fait de ne pas venir alors. »

Elle ria, avant de s'arrêter d'un coup pour se mettre à tousser avec force. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine en tentant de reprendre son souffle alors que la quinte de toux persistait. Son autre main couvrait sa bouche elle fut bientôt couverte de sang.

Sans réfléchir Theo se leva du lit se précipitant vers la jeune fille, il l'attrapa par les épaules alors qu'elle allait s'écrouler.

Sa toux se calma, il l'entendait respirer avec difficulté, son visage recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Elle tenta de reculer mais ses jambes lâchèrent, le garçon l'attrapa par la taille et la conduisit jusqu'à son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Abbot ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il l'aidait à s'installer.

Elle était pale comme la craie, le regard fiévreux et les joues rouges. Hannah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Il attendit qu'elle retrouve sa voix. Il resta silencieux alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre une respiration régulière. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle brisa le silence d'une voix frêle et chevrotante.

« Je suis blessée. Rien de grave... »

« Tu rigoles, tu crache du sang. »

Elle se redressa dans son lit, sa main ensanglantée avait taché le drap mais il ne dit rien.

« Non, c'est impressionnant mais je vais pas en mourir. Juste beaucoup de repos. » Lui dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Il la regarda suspicieux. Après tout si elle ne voulait rien lui dire il comprenait, ils n'étaient pas amis, loin de là même. Elle était sa geôlière et lui un Mangemort en plein repentis.

« Des soucis avec des centaures. » Commença-t-elle en redressant complètement. « Ils ne sont pas des plus délicat. »

« Dans la forêt interdite ? » S'exclama Theo surpris.

Depuis l'avènement du mage noir, Poudlard et ses alentours étaient étroitement surveillés par les Mangemorts.

« Hum, oui ce n'était pas une destination de rêve mais comme tu vois je suis revenu en une seule morceau. »

« Tu étais seule ? »

« Non, » elle le regarda bizarrement, s'était-il inquiété pour elle ?

« Alors Nott qu'as tu fait pour avoir ce traitement de faveur ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le lit.

« J'ai ouvert les yeux. » Répondit-il d'une manière énigmatique.

« Oh, tu ne vas plus faire l'autruche ? »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

Elle se leva doucement un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est une expression moldu pour dire que tu ne vas plus te voiler la face. »

Il ne rajouta rien, elle avait compris et c'était suffisant pour l'instant. Elle resta encore quelques minutes discutant de rien. Ils rirent même un peu. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu ce genre de relation avec un autre être humain ?

Theo avait cessé de croire que cela serait de nouveau possible. Il n'était plus obligé de jouer un rôle et il se rendait compte à quel point cela l'avait épuisé.

Il ne pouvait pas parler de ses recherches même si il en crevait d'envie. Depuis leur dernière conversation il essayait de trouver un moyen pour contourner le serment fait avec père. Il n'avait pas trouvé de solution pour l'instant, mais Theo n'était pas le genre de garçon à se laisser abattre.

* * *

Alors? J'espère que les personnages restent cohérent...

Bon je me mets à genoux pour implorer votre pardon pour les fautes.

N'hésitez pas a commenter histoire de savoir ce que je pourrais améliorer et ce qui vous plait dans l'histoire.

Je me pose une petite question, vous préférez quels passages dans l'histoire, ceux avec Theo ou ceux avec Montague?

À la semaine prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Nouveau chapitre beaucoup plus court, pour celui-ci on ne retrouve que Montague et Katie...

Bonne lecture!

Merci à **Elodie22** et **Faan'Taaa'Tiiique** pour leurs reviews. Apparemment vous n'avez pas vraiment de préférence entre les deux, moi perso j'ai un petit faible pour Montague qui, à la base, devait être l'unique personnage principal mais quand j'ai commencé a écrire Theo et Hannah se sont invités et je n'ai pas l'intention de les lâcher. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

* * *

Chapitre VIII

* * *

Quand Graham pénétra pour la première fois dans la chambre de Malfoy, il fut surpris de la trouver si vide.

Le blondinet avait toujours vécu ici et il n'y avait rien sur les murs, pas une photo ou une affiche, pas un tapis pour réchauffer l'atmosphère, pas un bibelot sur la commode d'ébène même la cheminé était briquée, comme si on avait pas une seul fois fait un feu alors que les températures de cet hiver étaient quasiment polaire.

Le bureau était d'une propreté presque douteuse. Il fouilla et ne trouva qu'une dizaine de lettre de sa mère et une photo de famille datant de plusieurs années. Draco arborait un air pincé et levait le menton avec hauteur, sa mère avait un petit sourire froid tandis que Lucius le regardait comme si il voulait lui sauter à la gorge.

C'était triste de voir une pièce si vide, son occupant semblait être partis des années auparavant. Comment un garçon de son age pouvait vivre dans un tel dénuement ?

Il n'y avait pas un magasine, pas un livre ou souvenir.

Cela éveilla les soupons de Graham, il semblait que Malfoy cachait quelque chose, non ?

Il fouilla chaque recoins de la chambre mais il n'y avait rien à trouver. Un balais poussiéreux dans un coin et des tas de potions de sommeil.

Comment un garçon comme Malfoy, qui semblait si matérialiste, pouvait posséder si peu ?

Sa petite enquête ne plaisait pas vraiment au propriétaire des lieux. Il pouvait sentir dans son dos le regard haineux de Lucius, ou celui plein de dédain de Nott senior. Il se demanda si il avait une chance d'arriver au bout de sa mission avant qu'on le retrouve mort dans un fossé. On ne lui faisait pas confiance, après tout il était le seul qui était revenu de la mission et il ne faisait pas partie des grandes familles nobles. Son arbre généalogique n'était pas aussi irréprochable que celui des Malfoy, Lestranges ou Nott.

Il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction a avoir l'aval du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait carte blanche et il s'était délecté à interroger Lucius Malfoy sur les activités de son fils. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était en position de force face à tout ses sang-purs. Il avait adoré voir Monsieur Nott se faire rabrouer par le maître quand il avait demandé de fouiller la chambre de Theodore alors que Nott senior tentait de lui barrer l'accès.

La chambre de l'héritier Nott n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Draco, elle était vaste et les murs étaient à peine visible derrière l'énorme bibliothèque qui les recouvraient. Il y avait des livres partout. Des notes traînaient sur le bureau, sur la commode, sur la table basse et même dans le lit. Le placard était remplis de potions, d'ingrédients en tout genre et d'objets étranges digne de a boutique de Barjow & Beurk.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant la masse de travail qui l'attendait.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin ses quartiers la nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures. La pièce était seulement éclairé par le faible feu de cheminé. Exténué il se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils devant l'âtre. Il fut étonné de trouver Bell assoupie dans son lit.

Les elfes lui apportèrent son repas qu'il prit dans le silence, seul le bruit du bois craquant dans la cheminée perturbait l'ambiance.

Ses derniers jours avaient été plutôt calme. La haine de la jeune fille était moins visible, apparemment elle avait décidé de l'ignorer. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il savait pas vraiment quel comportement avoir avec elle. Il avait décidé de suivre son exemple et faisait en général comme si elle n'existait pas. Il restait tout de même sur le qui vive au cas ou l'idée de l'embrocher la reprenne.

Il dégustait un verre de vin quand elle se leva. Sans un mot, ni un regard elle s'empara de la bouteille et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle but plusieurs grosses gorgées avant de la reposer.

« Tu veux un verre ? »Demanda-t-il un peu moqueur.

« Une autre bouteille plutôt. »

« J'ai pas l'intention d'héberger une alcoolo... »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant d'attraper à nouveau le vin et de boire à nouveau. Il finit par demander une nouvelle bouteille et un verre. Silencieux devant le feu quasiment mort ils burent.

Le vin était bon, il venait de France et avait une belle robe rubis. Pour la première fois depuis des mois Graham se sentit un instant apaisé.

« Un bourgogne. » Lança Bell alors qu'il regardait l'étiquette.

« Hum, en effet. »

Elle s'était assise sur l'autre fauteuil et s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder.

« Comment ça se fait que t'y connaisse en vin ? »

« Mon oncle. »Répondit-elle froidement.

Est-ce une réponse ?

« Ton oncle ? »

Elle souffla d'un air profondément ennuyée, mais finis par tourner la tête vers lui.

« Mon oncle avait des vignes, on y allait tout les étés. »

« Oh... Je n'ai jamais été en France. »

Elle le regarda en levant les sourcils comme si elle ne le croyait pas.

« Tu es sang-pur, tu as de l'argent, tu as du beaucoup voyager. »

Il se resservit du vin, prenant son temps. Il admira les reflets rouge du breuvage en faisant tournoyer le liquide dans son verre avant de le porter aux lèvres. Il sentait son regard sur lui mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

« Sang-pur ne veux pas forcement dire fortuné. »

« Tu as un manoir, tu me l'as dit. » Rétorqua-t-elle avec dédain.

« La seule fortune qui nous reste. Mais tu verras ce n'est qu'une coquille vide. Mon père pense faire fortune en utilisant des moldus pour travailler ses terres... Tu parles, quelques lopins stériles. » Dit-il avec dans la voix une pointe d'amusement.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Elle avait trop peur qu'il sente sa haine si elle parlait et cela ne s'accordait pas avec ses plans.

« Ma famille n'est pas non plus une grande famille noble, on va plutôt dire qu'on fait partie de la petite bourgeoisie. » Continua-t-il. « Le soucis c'est que mon père à vu dans l'avènement de Seigneur des Ténèbres un moyen de faire fortune... »

Il prit une autre gorgée de vin. « Résultat il envoie son fils prêter allégeance, fin de l'histoire. » Ajouta-t-il avant de reposer son verre.

Pensait-il qu'elle allait le prendre en pitié ? était-il si stupide ? Et c'est lui qui la traitait de naïve.

« Tu aurais pu refuser. » Déclara-t-elle en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Non, je ne pouvais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »Insista-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas continuer la conversation.

Il fit une drôle de grimace, mi-ennuyé mi-amusé.

« Parce qu'ils ont des moyens de pression efficace et que j'aime ma famille. »

« Pourtant... »

« Arrête de poser des questions, bois ce vin et tais-toi. »

Les jours suivants furent entièrement réservé à l'exploration du capharnaüm que Nott avait pour chambre. Montague ne pensait pas que c'était possible de vivre au milieu de tant de bordel. En fait ce n'était pas un chambre mais un bureau et Nott faisait des recherches plus qu'étrange.

Il avait feuilleté quelques notes qui renvoyaient à certains ouvrages. Il ne savait pas si cela avait de l'importance pourtant il se retrouva plongé dans les recherches de Theo.

Il compris plutôt rapidement que tout avait un lien avec l'immortalité et avec tout les livres à disposition il ne lui fallut que quelques jours pour découvrir l'existence des Horcruxes.

Ce n'était pas noté noir sur blanc que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu recours à cette magie mais le garçon ne doutait pas que c'était le cas. Il avait toujours cherché l'immortalité quitte à perdre toute humanité, d'ailleurs pouvait-on encore parler d'humain lorsqu'on parlait de Lui ?

C'est vrai qu'on lui avait relaté de drôle d'événement et un comportement étrange de la part de Potter et sa bande, cherchant à récupérer des objet sans véritable valeur.

Tout commençait à s'éclaircir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être plus que mécontent que Theodore soit aux mains des rebelles.

Bizarrement le garçon mourrait d'envie de savoir quels étaient les nouveaux Horcruxes. Cela lui semblait primordial, il devait savoir.

Il comprenait maintenant les réticences de Nott senior pour l'autoriser a fouiller la chambre de son fils. Si le Maître l'avait accepté c'est qu'il avait pleine confiance en lui, non ?

Ou peut-être est-ce un nouveau test ?

Ou, lorsqu'il aurait ou non débusqué le traître, il ne serrait pas gênant de le faire disparaître.

Il ne voyait pas le Seigneur de Ténèbres prendre le risque que cela s'ébruite, Il était du genre plutôt prudent.

Montague avait un très très mauvais pressentiment.

Ce soir là il était préoccuper, il sentait au dessus de lui l'épée de Damoclès prête à lui trancher le cou. Il était dans une impasse car il se doutait qu'à partir du moment où il avait mis un pied dans l'antre de Nott il avait signé son arrêt de mort.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bell qui lisait un épais ouvrage ne lui prêtant nul attention. Si il venait à disparaître il ne préférait pas imaginer ce qu'ils feraient d'elle.

Le jeune homme avait beau réfléchir il ne voyait pour l'instant aucune solution et il regrettait maintenant de n'avoir pas saisi la chance de fuir dans ce maudit métro Londonien. Après tout personne n'avait été capable de localiser les trois disparus. L'endroit où ils étaient enfermés devait être entouré d'une magie puissante si même le Seigneur des Ténèbres était incapable de les retrouver.

Le soucis c'est que maintenant Bell n'avait plus aucune idée d'où pouvait se planquer ses petits camarades. Aucun moyen de communiquer.

Franchement sa situation n'était pas enviable et il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre tranquillement qu'on décide de mettre fin à sa vie.

« Putain », murmura-t-il en grinçant des dents, cette situation le dépassait.

Bell se retourna vers lui surprise. Elle plissa les yeux l'observant, il préféra l'ignorer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Montague ? »Finit-elle par demander.

Cette fille ne savait vraiment pas quand se taire.

« Rien », bougonna-t-il renfrogné.

Elle leva un sourcil peu convaincu mais n'insista pas Merlin soit loué. Il se replongea dans la contemplation du mur en face de lui en se rongeant inconsciemment les ongles.

Katie avait remarqué cette mauvaise habitude. Montague était ennuyé et quelque chose clochait. Elle avait tout de suite sentit la tension quand il était rentré. Elle aurait voulu l'interroger mais il avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas.

Avait-il des problèmes ? Pas qu'elle s'en souciait sauf si cela avait un rapport avec elle. La jeune femme se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait pour l'instant le droit à un traitement de faveur, mais celui-ci pouvait s'arrêter à tout instant.

Du coin de l'œil elle observa le profil de Montague, il fronçait les sourcils et une barre d'inquiétude se dessinait sur son front. Il passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux qui étaient déjà bien ébouriffés. Franchement elle aurait aimé savoir ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état, en général il était plutôt nonchalant, donnant l'impression que rien ne pouvait le toucher.

« Dis moi, c'est pas comme si je pouvais le répéter à qui que ce soit. »Insista-t-elle.

« J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien. »

« Bien sur... »

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Katie avait rarement vu des yeux si sombre, on ne voyait quasiment pas la pupille. Son visage était encore plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire et avec ses cheveux en bataille il avait l'air malade.

« Tu as peut-être de la fièvre. » Continua-t-elle.

« Bell vas-tu te taire?" S'exclama-t-il exaspéré.

Elle ne répondit rien se levant elle se plaça devant lui, il la regarda avec méfiance. Ses yeux tranchant avec la blancheur de sa peau. Elle glissa son regard vers ses mains remarquant il avait rongé ses ongles jusqu'au sang.

« Tu m'as dit que tu allais me protéger, c'était un autre mensonge ? »Attaqua-t-elle.

Il papillonna des yeux surpris, sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma à plusieurs reprises mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il détourna les yeux comme si il se sentait coupable, action qui terrorisa la jeune femme.

« Raconte moi Montague, soit, au moins une fois dans ta vie, honnête. »

« Ça n'a rien avoir avec l'honnêteté. »

« Au vu de ta réaction je m'inquiète pour mon avenir. »

Il ria avec nervosité.

« Bien-sûr que tu t'inquiète pour toi... Le problème mon cœur c'est que ton futur est lié au mien. »

Elle ne releva pas l'emploi du petit nom, mais fronça les sourcils en plongeant son regard dans celui du garçon pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Vois-tu Bell, je ne crois pas avoir beaucoup d'avenir chez les Mangemorts. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oh, et bien je pense que d'ici peu de temps tu n'auras plus jamais à me supporter. » Dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait légère mais on pouvait deviner une certaine angoisse.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas gagner au change. »Continua-t-il avec un brin de moquerie.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. S'affrontant du regard sans cligner des yeux. Katie essayait de deviner ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Comment ça pas d'avenir chez les Mangemort ? Qu'avait-il fait pour cela ? était-il entrain d'insinuer qu'il allait bientôt mourir ?

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »Questionna-t-elle.

« Oh mais rien, je fais juste ce qu'on m'a demandé... Mais le soucis c'est que pour cela on va me... Supprimer. »

« Te tuer ? Pourquoi ? N'es-tu pas le parfait petit Mangemort, le fidèle petit toutou à l'autre taré ? »

« Ah mais ça n'a aucune importance, je ne suis rien pour eux, juste un pion. »

« Et ça t'étonnes ? »S'exclama-t-elle.

« Non. »

Il passa à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux sombre, détournant les yeux de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il se sentait si désemparé. Il avait toujours tout fait pour survivre, il avait fait des choses horribles, il avait suivi les ordres sans se poser de question, il avait tué, torturé, pourchassé... La récompense pour tout cela était de mourir pour cacher les secrets du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il allait être sacrifié...

Il sursauta quand il sentit la petite main froide de Bell sur son avant bras. Elle le regardait avec insistance.

« Raconte moi tout, »murmura-t-elle.

Il hésita, sa main sur son bras, ses yeux chocolats, sa proximité, son odeur... Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il lui expliqua tout.

* * *

Voila, chapitre 8 bouclé! Bon pas de poste la semaine prochaine logiquement car j'ai pas mal de taf donc à dans deux semaines!

Oh oui n'hésitez pas à donner votre point de vu sur les personnages ou sur l'histoire ça peut toujours aider.

À bientôt!


	9. Chapter 9

Nouveau chapitre finalement posté en heure et en temps. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Merci à **Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique** pour ton commentaire. Tu auras la réponse à ta question qu'au prochain chapitre. Pour l'instant on va voir ce qui se passe du côté de Theo et Hannah. À bientôt!

Merci à **Guest** pour ta review, j'ai essayé pour cette fic de décrire un monde un peu réaliste où les héros ne sont pas forcément des saints et ça me fait plaisir que tu l'ais vu. Plus l'histoire avance plus les personnages prennent leurs indépendances. Pour les fautes je suis désolée, je pense réécrire certains chapitres dès que j'en aurai le temps. J'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir. À la prochaine.

* * *

Chapitre IX

* * *

Hannah se réveilla avec difficulté ce matin là, elle souffrait, tout son corps n'était plus qu'un énorme bleu. Avec maintes précautions elle s'extirpa de son lit. Le sol de pierre était glaciale et elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle s'habilla rapidement et elle rajouta sa cape de sorcière sur ses vêtements moldu. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de l'enfiler, depuis le début de la guerre elle avait refusé de la porter mais il faisait si froid.

Elle se regarda un instant dans la glace, elle avait une tête affreuse, le teint blafard, les joues creuses et de larges cernes violacées se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux autrefois si blonds avaient une drôle de couleur délavé et un aspect filasse.

Avec une grimace elle porta sa main à son ventre le malaxant avec précaution. La douleur était toujours là. Elle avait échappé belle dans la forêt interdite, quelques centimètres plus à gauche et elle serait morte.

Elle n'avait pas vu sa vie défiler quand la flèche lui avait perforé l'estomac, non elle avait juste eu un mal de chien, sa bouche s'était remplie de sang et elle s'était écroulée sans un bruit sur le sol boueux de la forêt. Ginny avait hurlé et jeté quelques sorts en tentant de raisonner les centaures mais la colère les aveuglaient. Elle se souvenait des bruits de leurs sabots à quelques centimètre de son crane. Elle avait pensé mourir étendu sur ce lit de feuilles mortes en pleine décomposition, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel en espérant voir des étoiles mais tout était si sombre.

Sa dernière pensée avant de perdre connaissance était le fait que sa mort avait été si discrète et rapide, rien qu'un clignement d'œil et la vie quittait son corps au fond d'une forêt sombre, au final elle n'aurait pas fait grand chose pour changer le monde. Sa mort ne changeant en rien l'avenir du pays.

Ginny et Ernie avaient réussi convaincre les centaures qu'ils n'étaient pas des Mangemorts venu les massacrer, sport apparemment très populaire en ce moment.

On l'avait soigné, elle était resté alitée des jours, avec pour seules compagnes ses pensées sombres et ses souvenirs morbides.

Elle porta à ses lèvres le flacon qui trônait sur sa table de chevet, elle en but le contenu en grimaçant, mais le goût détestable de la potion n'avait pas d'importance en comparaison au doux oubli qu'elle procurait. Elle apaisait ses douleurs et ses peurs.

Dans la cuisine Georges et Angelina finissaient leur petit déjeuné. Comme elle, ils semblaient frigorifiés.

« On arrive en Mars et il n'a jamais fait aussi froid. »Se plaignit Angelina en serra dans ses mains la tasse de café fumante.

George se contenta de hocher la tête. Depuis la mort de son jumeau il était rare d'entendre le son de sa voix. Il était totalement replié sur lui même. Il avait perdu ses frères, ses parents, il ne lui restait plus que Ginny.

Hannah attrapa un plateau et y posa deux tasses.

« Tu vas encore le voir ? »Demanda avec une certaine agressivité le roux.

« Oui. »Répondit-elle simplement.

Ils avaient déjà eu ce genre de conversation et elle connaissait le point de vu du garçon. Il ne voyait pas du tout d'un bon œil son rapprochement avec Nott. Elle ne pouvait le blâmer.

« Pourquoi ? Tu lui parles plus qu'à nous ! »Continua Georges.

« C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu ne communique plus avec personne et tu vas me reprocher de parler avec Nott ! » S'exclama la blonde alors qu'elle mettait du pain sur son plateau.

« C'est un Mangemort. »

« Il n'a jamais voulu ça. »Répondit Hannah.

« Et alors ? Il a tué des gens ! Il a soutenu Tu-Sais-Qui ! Il est coupable comme tout ceux qui porte cette foutue marque. »S'exclama le garçon en reversant une partie de son café sur le sol alors qu'il faisait de grands gestes.

« Toi aussi tu as tué. »Répondit tranquillement la jeune femme.

Angelina, elle, se contenta de regarder, elle ne souhaitait pas prendre partie même si le comportement d'Hannah la dérangeait un peu. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille avait autant changé en si peu de temps. Quelques semaines auparavant elle nourrissait une haine viscérale à tous ceux qui portait en leur chair la marque sombre de Voldemort, maintenant elle prenait la défense de l'un d'entre eux.

« C'est pas pareil ! Ose dire que je suis comme eux ! »Hurla le roux.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais Nott n'est pas comme eux non plus. »

« Il est juste prêt à tout pour survivre. C'est un Serpentard, il nous manipule, il veut juste survivre. »

« Comme nous tous. » Répondit Hannah qui d'un mouvement de baguette avait fait griller des toasts.

« Il ne faudra pas venir pleurer quand il nous aura trahit. » Georges était rouge de colère et sa respiration saccadé.

Sa haine se lisait sur tout son visage.

Il avait tellement souffert, une partie de lui était morte avec Fred et on lui demandait de faire confiance à un putain de mangemort ? Étaient-ils tous tombés sur la tête ?

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez voté pour ça ! » Continua-t-il en grinçant des dents.

« La majorité l'emporte, c'est ça la démocratie, à moins que tu es quelque chose contre ce système Georges ? » Lui répondit Hannah avec impassibilité.

« On ne pas pas lui faire confiance ! C'est un putain d'ennemi ! » Hurla le garçon avec véhémence.

« Je prend note de ton désaccord, si tu veux bien m'excuser. » Lança Hannah en finissant de garnir son plateau de différents ingrédients.

Elle quitta la pièce et monta jusqu'à la chambre de Nott. Elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte, ne sachant pas encore si elle allait l'ouvrir.

Elle se sentait un peu perdu. Pourquoi agissait-elle de la sorte ? Elle était incapable de répondre. Que voyait-elle en Nott pour être à ce point concernée par lui ?

Elle avait entraperçu l'espoir, celui de croire que le monde n'était pas complètement pourri et qu'au final beaucoup de sorciers dans le camp de Voldemort étaient des esclaves. Peut-être qu'un soulèvement était possible.

Ceux qui n'avaient rien fait, qui étaient restés neutre, ceux qui avaient eu peur, ceux qui avaient été manipulés, tous ceux là étaient peut-être l'armée dont ils avaient tant besoin.

Combien de gamins comme Theodore avaient-ils dans les rangs du mage noir ? Il était peut-être encore possible d'inverser la tendance.

De tout manière elle devait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Lui dire qu'elle et lui allaient se rendre en Amérique afin de solliciter leur aide. Ils allaient être des ambassadeurs. Elle, représentant la rébellion et lui pour expliquer qui était vraiment Voldemort, il serait un atout pour convaincre de la dangerosité du mange noir pour le monde entier.

Quelques jours plus tard le plan se mettait en place. Ils allaient devoir voyager de façon moldu jusqu'au Etat-Unis. Sortir du pays ne serait pas facile, les Mangemorts ne souhaitant pas que sorciers ou moldus quittent le territoire, leurs surveillances étaient accrues à chaque frontières. Traverser la Manche allait relever de l'exploit.

Si ils parvenaient à atteindre les côtes Françaises ils ne seraient pas sauvés pour autant. Les espions du mage noir pullulaient en Europe et en France particulièrement. Avec une fausse identité ils devaient prendre un Ferry et se rendre en Louisiane où leur contact les attendaient.

Le plan était complètement bancale et de nombreux points restaient flou.

« On a aucune chance... » Souffla Hannah en regardant d'un air impassible par la fenêtre.

Le ciel était gris depuis si longtemps. On avait l'impression que la météo réagissait à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le pays.

Theo leva les yeux vers elle mais n'ajouta rien. Ils étaient assis dans la grand salle du manoir. Ils étaient tous là. A gauche d'Hannah, Hermione se rongeait les ongles en relisant pour la centième fois le parchemin devant elle, à côté d'elle Draco lisait par dessus son épaule plus pâle que d'habitude. Ils avaient été choisi pour le même mission mais en Asie, ils devaient aussi prendre contact avec des sorciers européens susceptible de les aider durant leur voyage.

Georges lui avait un air renfrogné et n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche, Angelina à sa droite lui posa une main légère sur la cuisse en lui faisant un doux sourire.

Olivier Dubois et Ginny débâtaient avec Cho chang et Terry Bott qui trouvaient ce plans trop dangereux. Ernie quant à lui faisait des calculs pour fixer la date du départ alors que Seamus avait croisé les bras et arborait un visage complètement fermé.

« Ce projet est complètement stupide ! Ils n'ont aucune chance ! Comment veux-tu qu'ils quittent le pays ? » Hurlait Cho Chang hors d'elle.

« On n'a pas le choix, il nous faut de l'aide ! Si on tente rien, et bien autant se flinguer tout de suite, ça nous évitera des jours de torture ! » Lui répondit avec force Olivier.

« Tous que vous faites c'est les envoyer à la mort. » Ajouta Terry.

« On est déjà mort si on fait rien ! » S'exclama Ginny en se levant de sa chaise.

« Je sais bien, je suis d'accord sur le fond mais il nous faut plus de temps. » Argumenta Cho.

« Nous n'avons plus de temps. On est seul, plus aucun contact avec l'Ordre... On doit demander de l'aide avant qu'il soit trop tard. » Coupa d'une voix posée Ernie. « Seamus connaît des passeurs... » Continua l'Ex-poufsouffle.

« Ne comptez pas sur moi! » Bougonna Finnigan. « Je n'ai aucune envie d'aider des mangemorts à quitter le pays. » Continua-t-il en lançant un regard assassin à Draco et Theo.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui ! » Ajouta Georges, « Pourquoi ? Ils sont bien mieux dans leurs cellules. Encore Malfoy je comprend.. Mais Nott ! Nott quoi ! »

« Ils sont un atout pour convaincre, ils savent ce que c'est de vivre sous le joug de Voldemort. Ils vont apporter un autre point de vu à notre argumentaire. » Coupa Hermione d'une voix claire.

« N'importe quoi ! » Cracha Seamus en frappant du poing sur la table avant de nouveau croiser les bras avec colère.

«Tu vas quand même nous mettre en contact avec les passeurs ? » Questionna Ginny.

L'irlandais se contenta de grogner.

« Finnigan, ça a était voté, on s'est mis d'accord, alors que ça te plaise ou non on va le faire, mais on a quasiment aucune chance si tu nous aide pas. » Lança Olivier.

Tout les regard convergèrent vers Seamus qui garda son air revêche quelques secondes avant de se lever avec brusquerie.

« Très bien je vais le faire ! Mais il ne faudra pas venir pleurer si tout ce plan foireux nous pète à la tronche, moi et Georges on vous aura prévenu ! »

C'est deux dernier se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce suivi d'Angelina.

Hermione se tourna vers Hannah qui n'avait pas détaché son regard de la fenêtre, « tu vas pouvoir le faire ? »

La blonde tourna lentement son regard de glace vers sa voisine, « oui maman. »

L'ex-gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, « écoute Hannah on va pas prendre tous ces risques alors que tu as de fortes chances de nous claquer dans les bras. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux le faire. »

« Tu t'es quand même fait transpercer par une flèche ce mois-ci. » Continua Hermione à voix basse.

« Je vais bien. »

Theo avait écouté l'échange avec attention, il jeta un regard appuyé à Hannah en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle détourna les yeux avec raideur en se pinçant les lèvres.

Abbot ne se sentait pas bien, elle avait frôlé la mort et cela l'avait grandement perturbé. Pourtant Theo ne partagea pas ses inquiétudes avec le reste du groupe. Il ne voulait pas recevoir les foudres de la jeune fille. De toute manière leur départ ne serait pas prévu avant des jours et d'ici là elle irait peut-être mieux. Il tenta de se concentrer sur le discours pompeux de Bott sur le courage mais du coin de l'œil il surveillait Abbot qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Theo avait du mal à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il ressentait. Est-ce du soulagement à l'idée de quitter l'Angleterre ? Ou se sentait-il coupable ? Avait-il hâte ou au contraire appréhendait-il ce voyage? Allongé dans son lit dans sa microscopique chambre cela faisait des heures qu'il regardait le plafond.

Il se sentait vide, comme si un trou noir le dévorait de l'intérieur, il avait l'impression de disparaître un peu plus à chaque respiration.

Abbot avait été un temps une bouffée d'oxygène, mais maintenant il était au pied du mur. Il allait sortir du manoir Macmillan et affronter de nouveau la réalité.

Que ferait-il quand il serait en danger ? Allait-il encore choisir la solution de facilité ? Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance alors que lui même doutait ?

Il n'était pas un héro... Il n'était pas grand chose. Il avait toujours voulu être transparent, se fondre dans la masse.

Il se leva et voulu prendre l'air mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il avait oublié un instant qu'il restait un prisonnier. Il laissa échappé un profond soupir avant d'allumer une bougie et de lire le pavé que lui avait ramené Granger.

* * *

Pardon pour les fautes.

N'hésitez pas à commenter! À bientôt!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde, nouveau chapitre qui contient une surprise, enfin j'espère qu'elle le sera... Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Merci à **Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique** pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir soutenu!

* * *

Chapitre X

* * *

Montague soupira pour la centième fois. Devant lui des dizaines de grimoires étaient ouverts ainsi que quelques parchemins recouvert d'une écriture fine et élégante. Nott écrivait comme une fille pensa le garçon un bref instant en lâchant le rouleau qu'il tenait. En face de lui Katie avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son bras et fermé les yeux.

Depuis une semaine elle l'aidait secrètement dans ses recherches. Les notes de Theo les avaient beaucoup aidé pour connaître les points faibles des Horcruxes. Montague était complètement obnubilé par cela, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il devait savoir. Il avait le sentiment que la connaissance de ces Horcruxes était sa planche de salut.

Avec des informations comme cela les rebelles n'hésiteraient pas à l'accueillir. Il aurait une monnaie d'échange contre sa vie.

La nuit était tombée depuis de nombreuses heures et les bougies de la chambre de Nott n'allaient pas tarder à rendre l'âme. Son regard se posa sur la jeune fille en face de lui, elle s'était endormie. Sa respiration calme et le visage apaisé. Il avait continuellement peur qu'on découvre qu'il lui permette de sortir de la chambre, si les autres venaient a apprendre cela ils n'hésiteraient pas à les tuer tout les deux. De toute manière le garçon avait la conviction que ses heures étaient comptées au sein des Mangemorts. Sa solution: la fuite et pour cela il avait besoin d'un plan. Il devait absolument se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il avait trop souffert pour disparaitre comme cela.

Il s'étira sur sa chaise avant de souffler sur la bougie à coté de lui et de lancer un faible _lumos._ Il s'approcha alors de Bell lui remuant doucement l'épaule. Elle grogna de façon fort peu féminine ce qui le fit sourire. Il se pencha et se mis a souffler délicatement dans son oreille. Elle grogna à nouveau fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'elle était sa captive et il devait l'avouer il commençait à avoir du mal à ne pas la toucher. Il mourrait d'envie de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, de caresser ses joues, d'embrasser ses lèvres. Elle le haïssait, jamais il n'aurait le droit à ses choses et parfois cela le rendait mauvais, elle était si fragile si il le voulait il pourrait... Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée qui le révulsait. Cet endroit était entrain de le rendre fou.

La jeune fille l'avait beaucoup aidé ses derniers jours, lisant tout ce qu'il lui demandait, prenant des notes afin de résumer les ouvrages de manière clair et synthétique. Il n'était pas stupide et savait qu'elle faisait ses choses pour que lui l'aide en retour.

Tout comme lui elle voulait savoir où étaient cachés les fameux Horcruxes, elle ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point c'était important.

Bien que n'ayant plus aucun souvenir de comment rejoindre les rebelles elle savait qu'une fois libre eux la retrouverait, en tout cas elle l'espérait. Sans savoir pourquoi elle gardait au fond d'elle le souvenir d'une auberge, Le Trident Barbu, perdu au fin fond de l'Argyll et Bute à côté d'un immense lac. Elle avait la conviction que ce souvenir était resté pour une raison.

Katie avait compris que la chance lui souriait quand Montague lui avait tout raconté. D'une, le garçon avait tellement peur de mourir qu'il était prêt à tout pour survivre même à trahir le maître qui lui faisait si peur. Elle avait vu ses chances de fuir ce maudit endroit doubler et surtout en un temps record. De plus les informations qu'ils étaient en train de récolter était une véritable aubaine, une petite voix au fond d'elle lui murmurait que ces informations étaient capitales.

Des heures de recherches dans la chambre de Nott l'avait épuisée. Elle dormait si mal depuis sa captivité. La lumière tamisée des bougies, le silence de la pièce seulement perturbée par le bruit des pages que Montague feuilletait, tout cela avait eu raison d'elle et sans s'en rendre compte elle s'était endormie.

Elle sentit qu'on la secouait avec virulence, elle était si bien. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si violent ? Elle voulu ouvrir la bouche pour partager son mécontentement de se faire réveiller de la sorte mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois car la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

On lui agrippa le bras avec force elle voulu résister.

« Suis moi Bell on va se cacher sous le lit, » murmura Montague.

Elle voulu protester mais elle entendit enfin les bruits de pas dans le couloir. Sans plus tarder elle se laissa entraîner pas le garçon. Il avait toujours sa main sur sa bouche et la serrait contre lui alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait. Les bougies se rallumèrent.

« Ce sale petit fouineur. » Grinça un homme.

« Calme toi Thaddeus. » Répondit une femme.

Montague reconnu tout de suite les voix de Nott Senior et de Bellatrix. Il ne put réprimer un frisson et resserra sa prise sur Bell.

« Je ne supporte pas le voir ici. Mon fils n'a clairement rien à voir avec la trahison ! » S'exclama l'homme. « Il n'est rien du tout, comment peux-t-il poser ses sales mains sur des ouvrages aussi inestimables. »

« C'est une bonne recrue. »

« Peut-être... Mais le Maître ne prendra pas le risque de le laisser en vie... » Murmura Nott Senior alors qu'il était penché au dessus de la table.

« Tout sera réglé en heure et en temps tu le sais bien. »

« J'espère qu'il me demandera de m'en occuper moi-même. » Déclara l'homme d'une voix vicieuse.

« Je crois que Lucius désire la même chose. » Ria la femme, « c'est vrai qu'il s'est montré un peu arrogant... Stupide gamin. »

« Je serais soulagé quand le Maître va enfin ordonner sa mort. »

« Très prochainement. »

Sous le lit Montague avait cesser de respirer. Il avait relâché sa prise sur Bell et il s'était mis à trembler. Ce n'était pas de la peur mais de la colère. Il avait vendu son âme pour ses gens... Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi désirait-on autant sa mort ? Il avait toujours obéît, il se sentait trahit.

Quand il avait reçu sa marque, il avait d'abord éprouvé du dégoût, il avait eu l'impression qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Les mois étaient passés, il avait vu tellement de choses, il avait cru que pour vivre il allait devoir devenir comme eux. Cela avait marché un temps puis le dégoût l'avait rattrapé. Sa conscience martyrisé n'avait cesser de hurler au plus profond de lui. Il l'avait fait taire, il avait arrêter de réfléchir. Il avait tuer son innocence et son humanité en même temps qu'il assassinait des hommes et femmes, sorciers ou moldus. Tout cela il l'avait fait car il voulait vivre, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses choix l'empoisonnaient à petit feu. Il avait cru qu'avec le temps il se serait habitué. Finalement tout cela, tout ses sacrifices, l'avait conduit à sa mort.

La main de Bell se leva vers lui, elle lui agrippa le bras tirant légèrement dessus. Il avait une nouvelle fois rongé ses ongles jusqu'au sang. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens. A son tour il tendit la main, caressant doucement, avec presque timidité, sa joue. Sa proximité dans cet espace restreint, la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps, en tendant l'oreille il pouvait entendre sa respiration s'accélérer.

Elle sentit son souffle sur son visage. Katie ne pouvait détourner le regard. Elle aurait voulu le repousser mais elle avait trop peur qu'on les découvre c'est pourquoi elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'entendit étouffer un petit gémissement. Il avait cesser de trembler. Les yeux mi clos il la regardait à travers ses épais cils sombres, ses lèvres étaient sèches et froides, elles se réchauffèrent rapidement contre celles de la jeune fille.

Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette sensation. C'était un baisé chaste, il ne chercha pas à aller plus loin car il savait qu'elle le haïssait et il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle les fasse repérer par un excès de colère.

Il s'éloigna avec un faux sourire d'excuse. Elle lui jeta le regard le plus mauvais qu'elle pouvait, mais il ne regrettait pas son action, pendant quelques secondes il avait tout oublié et seule la sensation des lèvres de Bell avait eu de l'importance.

« J'espère que cela ne va pas finir comme pour l'autre. » S'exclama Nott Senior alors que Bellatrix s'était installée sur le lit le faisant grincer légèrement.

« ça n'a rien avoir. Le fils Montague n'est rien. Potter... il porte une partie de l'âme du Maître et tu le sais mieux que personne. »

Les deux jeune adultes sous le lit échangèrent un regard interrogateur, pourquoi parler de Potter il était mort depuis presque un an ? Tout le monde l'avait vu s'écrouler face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Hum... Je pense tout de même qu'on devrait s'en débarrasser. » Murmura Nott Senior d'un air sombre.

« Thaddeus penses-tu être plus avisé que le Maître ? » La voix de Bellatrix avait pris un accent inquiétant, faussement douceâtre.

« Bien sur que non ! »

« Si Il garde Potter en vie c'est pour une bonne raison, ne doute jamais de Lui, tu as peut-être son oreille mais si tu continu à douter de Lui ainsi je doute que tu la gardes longtemps. »

« Tu as l'intention de me dénoncer Bella ? » La voix de l'homme était devenu plus rauque alors qu'il s'approchait du lit. Katie pouvait voir ses bottes à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry vivant ? Elle regarda Montague qui avait l'air aussi choqué qu'elle. Il hoche la tête de droite à gauche pour lui signifier qu'il ne savait rien de tout cela.

Pourquoi avoir garder Potter en vie ? Selon la prophétie il était le seul a pouvoir vaincre le mage noir. Pourquoi aurait-il pris un tel risque ?

Elle devait absolument prévenir les autres. Elle devait quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Où était retenu Harry ? Que lui avait-on fait subir ? Elle devait le sauver et le ramener parmi les siens. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu, Harry Potter le garçon-qui-a-survecu était toujours de ce monde.

Un tas d'idée folle se bousculait dans sa tête, elle ne prêta nulle attention lorsque Nott Senior rejoignit Bellatrix dans le lit.

Elle ne put réprimer un petit hoquet de stupeur quand les premiers vêtements tombèrent au sol.

Montague, lui, avait la nausée. Imaginer le vieux Nott et la folle Bellatrix au dessus de lui entrain de baiser allait le marquer à vie. A côté de lui Bell s'était bouchée les oreilles et fermait avec force les yeux.

« Dis moi Thaddeus comment vas-tu te débarrasser de Montague ? » Gémit Bellatrix.

« Oh je vais le faire souffrir tu peux me croire. » Murmura l'homme.

« Comment ? »

Graham entendit le bruit de bouche et de succion, il était a deux doigt de rendre son dîner mais il se força à écouter la suite.

« Poison ? » demanda l'homme.

« C'est tellement cliché. »

« Il te plaît ce gosse ? »

« Il a son charme... Sa froideur quand il tue... hummm. » Souffla la femme.

« Il ne prend aucun plaisir à ça, contrairement à toi. Tu es une artiste. »

« Alors ? Comment vas-tu le tuer ? Si ça me plaît j'intercéderais auprès du Maître pour qu'il te choisisse. »

« Je veux qu'il supplie, je veux qu'il pleure, qu'il comprenne à quel point il n'est rien. »

Le lit se mit a grincer. Ils étaient complètement malade. Comment Nott senior pouvait-il faire ça dans le lit de son fils?

« Je veux que tu m'aides pour cela Bella... » La voix de l'homme s'était faite plus hachée. « Je l'attacherais à une chaise et je testerais ce nouveau sort, tu sais celui qui arrache simultanément tout les ongles... Oui griffe moi ! » continua-t-il.

« Ensuite je m'attaquerais à sa belle petit gueule... »

« Et moi ? » Le coupa Bellatrix.

« Tu feras ce que tu veux de lui une fois qu'il sera entrain de pleurer comme une fillette. »

« Humm... »

Le reste se transforma en gémissement bestiaux et Montague murmura un sort pour ne plus rien entendre. Il regarda Bell qui fermait toujours les yeux. Ils allaient devoir patienter quelques minutes. Il espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas découvert. Au bout d'un moment le lit cessa de bouger. Montague leva le sort.

« Bien, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi. » La voix de Bellatrix était de nouveau froide comme la glace. Elle se leva et récupéra ses vêtements, sans jeter un regard sous le lit heureusement.

« N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis Thaddeus. Ne crois pas que cela se reproduira de si tôt. » Continua-t-elle.

« Tu aura ta potion. »

« Alors nous en avons fini. »

La femme quitta la pièce et l'homme ne tarda pas à suivre.

Immobile sous le lit Montague attendit plusieurs longues minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette. Il se sentait groggy. Trop d'informations d'un coup.

Bell lui agrippa soudainement le bras, ses yeux brillaient de façon étrange.

« Harry ! Il est vivant ! » Elle avait du mal à murmurer.

« C'est bon Bell je suis pas sourd, dégage tes sales pattes de mon bras ! » Répondit-il en se dégageant.

Elle obéit, le regardant d'un façon étrange. Il l'ignora, lui avait surtout retenu que ses jours étaient comptés et que certaines des personnes qu'il fréquentait tout les jours n'avaient qu'une envie; le torturer. Franchement Potter était le dernier de ses soucis actuellement.

« Montague... Tu n'as plus le choix, tu vas devoir fuir et je pense que si tu sauves Harry tu seras vu comme un héro. » Tenta Bell.

« Ah oui ? T'es bien une crétine de Gryffondor, si Potter est en vie je peux te certifier qu'ils nous sera impossible de le sauver.. »

« Tu vas même pas essayer ? »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de Potter ! » S'exclama le garçon avec véhémence.

Bell s'était rapidement rapproché et lui administra une bonne baffe qui le surpris.

« Écoute moi bien espèce de lâche, tu vas te faire tuer si tu restes ici, pas que ça me touche particulièrement, mais pour une fois dans ta misérable vie tu as une chance de faire quelque chose de bien ! » Ragea Katie en le dévisageant, ses yeux brillant de colère. « Tu vas arrêter de geindre comme un gosse et tu vas faire le bon choix ! Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça, tu as une chance de te racheter ne gâche pas tout encore une fois. »

Il la regarda sans broncher. Il la haïssait parfois, elle si pure si brave si... Gryffondor. Elle ne comprenait rien. Il lui agrippa avec force le bras la faisant grimacer de douleur.

« Tu devrais comprendre que ta vie ne dépend que de mon bon plaisir, à ta place je serais très gentille avec moi... » Siffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Arrêtes de te la jouer grand méchant Serpentard, tu es dans une situation aussi dangereuse que la mienne. »

Elle le surpris quand elle se rapprocha de lui, sa poitrine touchant la sienne et un air de défis sur le visage.

« Dis Montague que dois-je faire pour que tu te comportes pour un fois comme un homme et pas comme un gamin apeuré ? »

« Je peux te montrer ce que c'est un vrai homme. » Dit-il d'une voix beaucoup moins assuré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« J'en doute. »

Ils se dévisagèrent encore, s'affrontant du regard. Montague était plus que conscient de la proximité de la jeune femme, il sentait la chaleur irradier de son corps. Son air de défis était sensuel, la façon dont elle se tenait, ses yeux, sa bouche, tout cela était d'un érotisme à peine tolérable pour le garçon.

« Soit, je vais me renseigner, mais en échange tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi. » Déclara le garçon.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Katie n'était pas stupide et savait que Montague était attiré par elle.

« Embrasse moi. » Déclara-t-il en la dévisageant.

Elle s'en sortait bien, Montague allait trahir les siens, sauver elle et Harry et en échange il ne voulait qu'un malheureux petit baisé.

« Embrasse moi comme si tu étais folle de moi, comme si tu... »

Il ne continua pas et lâcha son bras attendant qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Elle détourna un instant les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre. D'un coup son regard chocolat se posa à nouveau sur lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi chaleureux, aussi doux et avec un petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

Elle posa sa main sur son torse et se pencha en avant en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Son souffle caressa ses lèvres lui procurant un petit frisson de plaisir. Elle posa délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne, avant de s'éloigner de quelques millimètres et de recommencer. Puis elle se mis a mordiller sa lèvre inférieur. C'est à ce moment qu'il décida de rentrer dans la danse.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longue minutes. Il avait fini par lui enserrer la taille alors qu'elle avait les mains dans ses cheveux et sa nuque. Au bout d'un moment il la relâcha pour reprendre un peu d'air et surtout se calmer.

« Tu es satisfait ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche d'un air dégoûté.

« Très. » Répondit-il en cachant sa douleur de la voir si peu perturbée. « Rentrons, j'ai une journée chargé demain. » Continua-t-il d'une voix froide en se dirigeant vers la porte.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?

Bref Harry est vivant!

N'hésitez pas à commenter. Bonne semaine à tout le monde.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier: pardon pour les fautes. Il faut vraiment que je bosse sur ma conjugaison, à force de relire je ne sais même plus écrire mon nom.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, on va voir un peu ce qui se passe en Grande-Bretagne alors que Voldemort est au pouvoir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Merci **Faaan'taaas'tiiique** pour ton commentaire. En effet Montague cherche a se faire aimer mais je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça de l'amour car la façon dont il voit ça passe par la possession et la soumission. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit même capable d'aimer quelqu'un... À bientôt!

* * *

Chapitre XI

* * *

Il pleuvait. Theo resserra sa cape contre lui alors qu'il attendait que les autres fassent leurs adieux dans le hall. Granger serrait dans ses bras la Weaslette qui lui murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille. Malfoy discutait avec Dubois et Boot sur les dernières modifications du plan. Abbot quant à elle vérifiait une nouvelle fois le contenu de son sac de voyage avec Macmillan.

Il pleuvait vraiment beaucoup. On pouvait entendre les bourrasques de vent de l'autre coté de la porte. Le charmant climat écossais...

C'était pour ce soir, ils devaient se rendre jusqu'à Hasting au sud de Londres où ils retrouveraient les passeurs. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Theo se mis a frotter l'emplacement de sa marque. Granger l'avait imbibé d'un cataplasme magique censé empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de le repérer. Il devait s'en badigeonner le bras toutes les quatre heures.

Dubois avait récupéré une vielle voiture moldu, une « Ford », il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier mais avait préféré se taire. Ils utiliseraient donc la voiture un certains temps, pour traverser certaines zones quasiment désertique d'Écosse puis ils devraient sans doute finir leur voyage à pieds en priant Merlin pour qu'aucuns Mangemorts ne les repèrent. Se balader dans la campagne anglaise sans autorisation, qu'on soit moldu ou sorcier relevait de la folie profonde.

« ça va Nott ? »

Abbot se tenait près de lui. Plongé dans ses pensées il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. » Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle sourit un peu, mais son regard était posé sur l'épaisse porte de bois de l'entrée. Bien que son visage soit impassible Theo savait qu'il n'en était rien. Tout comme lui elle craignait ce qui l'attendait dehors. Leur expédition n'avait quasiment aucune chance de réussite. Quitter le manoir Macmillan était dangereux, la bâtisse les protégeait de sa magie ancestrale et c'était une cachette parfaite où personne ne pouvait les retrouver.

Ils ne pourraient s'y réfugier au moindre danger, ils allaient devoir compter que sur eux même, utiliser le moins possible la magie et être aussi discret que de petites souris.

« Tu les voulais tellement ces vacances. » Souffla Abbot en tournant son regard de glace dans celui du jeune homme.

« C'est étrange j'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir. »

« Il faut toujours se méfier des offres qui paraissent trop alléchante, Nott. » Elle réprima un petit sourire en coin avant de continuer. « Je ne te pensais pas si naïf. »

« Je suis d'une nature confiante, nuance. » Répondit Theo avec un air faussement sérieux.

Ils s'observèrent un instant amusé. Puis Malfoy ouvrit la porte, le vent s'engouffra violemment dans le hall faisant tourbillonner dangereusement le lustre au dessus d'eux. Granger se dégagea des bras de Georges qui lui répéta pour la centième fois de faire attention et de garder un œil sur Nott. Lorsque ce dernier franchis la porte un drôle de sentiment s'empara de lui, il avait l'étrange impression qu'on l'appelait. Comme si le vent murmurait son nom, il sentait que quelqu'un l'attendait. Il resta un moment figer sur le seuil. Malfoy le regarda un instant et secoua la tête d'un air agacé.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, il nous appelles. Tu vas t'habituer. »

La route était chaotique et on ne pouvait pas dire que Granger était la meilleur des conductrices. Theo sentait son estomac faire des bonds dans son ventre à chaque virages un peu brusque du véhicule.

« Tu sais pas conduire ce truc aussi ? » Questionna-t-il Abbot qui se tenait derrière avec lui.

« Pas vraiment. » Elle était un peu pale et semblait elle aussi ne pas apprécier la conduite de Granger. « J'ai conduit un peu avec ma mère... mais je suis sang-mêlée mes parents vivaient dans le monde magique et il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de voiture. »

« Arrêtes de critiquer ma conduite Nott sinon je te laisse le volant. » S'exclama l'ex-Gryffondor en se tournant vers lui.

« Merlin, Hermione regarde la route. » Déclara Draco d'une voix blanche en se tenant avec force à la poignée au dessus de lui.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi. » Répondit-elle avec autorité.

Ils roulèrent comme cela des heures. Le soleil commençait a poindre à l'horizon quand Granger se gara sur le bas coté. En face d'eux un lac sombre où se reflétait les premières lueurs de l'aube. Le spectacle était splendide. Ils se tuèrent s'adossant à la voiture et regardèrent le jour se lever.

Le cœur de Theo se serra, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu le jour depuis des mois. Il avait oublié que le ciel pouvait, parfois, avoir une autre couleur que le gris.

« On a survécu à la première nuit. » Murmura Granger.

Malfoy sortit une carte de la boite à gant et l'étala sur le capot de la voiture. Ils allaient devoir prendre des chemins de traverses et éviter toute agglomération. Ils allaient passer à l'ouest de Glagow puis se diriger vers Leeds, ensuite tout allait se compliquer.

Theo regarda un dernier fois le ciel avant de rentrer dans la voiture, le ciel commençait de nouveau a se couvrir de nuages et une grosse goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur le pare-brise.

« Hannah tu veux pas me remplacer ? » Questionna Granger en s'étirant.

La blonde eu un bref instant l'air inquiète mais elle se rattrapa très vite pour afficher son habituel visage froid.

« Si tu y tiens. »

« J'en peux plus. »

Theo ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de moins bien conduire que Granger, Abbot prit un malin plaisir à lui prouver le contraire. A l'arrière lui et Malfoy étaient vert et s'accrochaient aux sièges priant Merlin de ne pas le rejoindre tout de suite. Ils firent une pause en milieu d'après-midi et les deux filles dévorèrent quelques provision, bizarrement les deux garçons n'avaient pas beaucoup d'appétit.

« Franchement de grands sorciers comme vous malade à cause d'une voiture. » Se moqua Granger.

« Je comprend pas comment ça peut vous retourner l'estomac alors que vous montez sur des balais. » Continua-t-elle en croquant dans une pomme.

Leur humeur changea quand ils passèrent a proximité d'un village quelques heures plus tard. Granger avait repris le volant et Abbot s'était endormie à l'arrière. Draco lui était à la place passager et ce fut le premier a remarquer la nuée d'oiseaux. Une faible fumée s'élevait dans le ciel, Malfoy ordonna à Hermione de changer de route mais celle-ci ne l'écouta pas, ils s'approchèrent à vitesse réduite.

Theo donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Hannah pour qu'elle se réveille, elle grogna un peu avant de voir le spectacle macabre qui se jouait derrière sa vitre.

Un tas de ruine. Des cadavres en décomposition dans les rues. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent à leur passage ainsi que des renards fuyant avec dans leurs gueules des lambeaux de chair. L'odeur les frappèrent soudainement. Theo n'avait jamais sentit cela. C'était l'odeur de la mort.

Certes il avait déjà participer à des batailles mais jamais à un tel massacre. Il n'était jamais retourné sur les lieux des crimes perpétués par les siens. Le village avait du être attaqué quelques jours plutôt et laissé à la merci des charognards.

Il détourna les yeux quand il reconnu le cadavre d'un enfant. La bile lui brûla la gorge.

« Regarde Nott, ne détourne pas les yeux. » Lui ordonna Abbot en lui agrippant le menton.

Il lui résista un peu avant de capituler. La destruction, la mort, la haine. Il connaissait tout cela. Il se demanda un instant si il connaissait les auteurs de ce raide, de cette « campagne de nettoyage », comme ils appelaient ça. Le sang avait pris une couleur sombre et il y en avait partout. Malgré la pluie il semblait que les ruelles en seraient à jamais souillées. Les Mangemorts avaient tué tout ce qu'ils avaient pu, femmes, enfants, animaux. Il resta un instant observer le cadavre d'un gros chien qui avait sans doute tenté de protéger sa maîtresse étendu quelques centimètres plus loin.

Il ne lâcha pas des yeux cette effroyable vue avant qu'elle ne devienne qu'un microscopique point à l'horizon.

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence et ne firent qu'une pause des kilomètres plus loin. Ils tentèrent de dormir mais les images de ce qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt dans la journée ne cessèrent de les hanter.

Theo entendit Abbot quitter la voiture, il hésita quelques secondes avant de la suivre. Comme il se doutait elle avait allumé une cigarette. C'était étrange comment au début il détestait cette odeur de tabac, maintenant il la trouvait réconfortante.

« Hey ! » Tenta Theo en se trouvant ridicule.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Il crut voir un instant une immense douleur dans son regard pale mais très vite ils reprirent leurs teintes glaciales.

« Quoi Nott ? »

« Tu m'en donne une ? Je n'ai jamais essayé. » Il avait envie de se frapper lui même tellement il devait paraître stupide.

Elle lui tendit la cigarette qu'elle fumait, il hésita un instant avant de la prendre.

« ça sert à rien que tu en gaspilles une entière. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Il n'ajouta rien et la porta aux lèvres. Le goût n'était pas du tout agréable et très vite il se mit a tousser. Il n'arrivait plus a s'arrêter. Ce truc moldu était immonde comment pouvait-elle fumer ça ?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il continuait à tousser comme un tuberculeux. Il se calma quand il sentit une main apaisante sur son dos.

« Respire Nott. »

« C'est du poison ton truc. » Réussit-il a articuler entre deux quintes.

Elle ria moqueuse. Il lui rendit la cigarette comme si il avait s'agit d'un serpent venimeux. Elle l'attrapa et la regarda un instant avant de la remettre dans sa bouche.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose. » Murmura Theo en toussant une nouvelle fois.

« De quoi, fumer ? »

« Oui... Mais je ne parlais pas de ça. » Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux avec la manche de sa robe.

« Et comment je peux vérifier ça? » Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Theo avait l'impression de se retrouver plusieurs mois en arrière, lors de leur première rencontre. Il se releva et la regarda. Il faisait un peu trop sombre pour discerner parfaitement son visage.

« Je pensais que tu me croyais. » Lui dit-il avec un peu de reproche dans la voix.

Abbot ne répondit rien, se contentant comme à son habitude de tirer sur sa cigarette. Il se détourna d'elle et s'enfonçant un peu dans les ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse deviner à quel point cela lui faisait mal. Il avait été faible, il souffrait de ce que Abbot pensait de lui ... Il devait prendre exemple sur elle et ne s'attacher à personne.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Je vais pisser. J'en ai encore le droit Abbot ? » Rétorqua-t-il amère.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux Nott. » Répondit-elle avec indifférence.

« Bien! »

Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner elle l'appela. Il hésita un instant mais finit par se retourner vers elle. Son visage froid ne reflétait rien.

« Nott... Je te fais confiance, c'est juste que parfois... »

Elle gardait son air impassible mais sa voix était faible et légèrement tremblante, presque fragile et Theo ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'utiliser cet adjectif avec Hannah Abbot.

« Je... Je comprend Abbot, ça me mets aussi en rage. Je ne voulais pas voir... J'ai participé à ma manière à cela, même si c'était passivement. » Il tenta de la rassurer. Ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il était en colère mais contre lui même.

Il se haïssait tellement.

« Tu ne le savais pas Nott. Tu étais effrayé et d'une certaine manière ton père t'as protégé, tu es resté quasiment tout le temps enfermé dans le manoir Malfoy sans avoir aucune idée de ce qui se passait en Angleterre. »

« Ne me cherche pas d'excuse. » Grinça-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Je dis juste que tu es un lâche, pas un monstre. »

Il ne rajouta rien. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait raison, au fond de lui il savait qu'il était monstrueux. Il n'avait peut-être pas massacré des gens par centaines mais il avait travaillé sur des sorts capable de le faire. Il avait aussi rendu le Seigneurs des Ténèbres plus puissant, il avait aidé à la création d'abominations. Certes ses mains n'étaient pas recouverte de sang mais il se savait aussi coupable que ces bouchers qui avaient décimé sans états d'âme un village entier.

Il hocha simplement la tête pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et disparu dans la nuit.

Ils atteignirent la campagne de Leeds le lendemain. Ils n'avaient pas vu d'autres villages, seulement des tanks et des véhicules militaire détruits le long des routes. Les moldus s'étaient fait massacrer très vite, leur armée avait rapidement été mise en échec et il ne restait maintenant plus que les carcasses de leur artilleries militaires dissimilées un peu partout dans le pays.

Continuer en voiture allait devenir risqué. Maintenant qu'ils entraient dans une zone plus urbaine il y avait de forte chance de croiser quelques Mangemorts décidés a chasser du moldu.

« Il faut mieux se déplacer la journée, attendre la nuit ne sert a rien. En plus on aura rien pour s'éclairer. » Argumenta Malfoy.

« De tout manière on va devoir bouger, alors autant s'y mettre tout de suite. » Trancha Abbot en couvrant sa chevelure indisciplinée de sa capuche.

Le temps ne c'était pas arrangé et marcher sous la pluie était éreintant. Il ne croisèrent pas âmes qui vivent. Ils avaient décidé de se diriger vers la côte pour éviter les villes mais ils savaient qu'ils finiraient par tomber sur des spectacles similaires à la veille.

Le soir ils trouvèrent refuge dans une vieille grange abandonnée depuis des années. Ils n'osèrent pas allumer un feu et se blottirent les uns contre les autres exténués. On pouvait entendre leurs dents claquer dans le silence de l'ancienne bâtisse.

« On va être obligé de se rendre en ville, nos provisions s'amenuisent de jour en jour. » Souleva Granger en mâchant le reste de son pain rassi.

Personne ne répondit à cela, ils le savaient tous.

Granger et Abbot avaient déjà vu plusieurs des scènes d'horreurs, les champs de bataille après la guerre avec plus personne pour s'occuper des cadavres par centaines et elles semblaient avoir moins de difficultés à en parler.

« Je comprend pas qu'ils les laissent pourrir... Ils n'ont jamais entendu parler de la peste ? »

Hermione avait parlé à voix haute et les sortant tous de leur torpeur.

« Je crois qu'ils ne pense pas que cela puisse les atteindre... » Murmura Draco en s'installant plus confortablement. L'ex-Gryffondor était contre lui, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. Ses cheveux indisciplinés lui chatouillèrent un peu le nez. D'une main légère il s'empara d'un mèche et la repoussa doucement derrière son dos.

« C'est stupide. Moldu ou Sorcier, on est avant tout des êtres humains. » Répondit Hermione.

« On n'attrape pas les même maladie. » Tenta Nott.

« Bien sûr que si, elles ont juste un autre nom, tu ne vas pas quand même me dire que tu n'as jamais eu un rhume ? » Argumenta Granger.

« Oh que si... Pas plus tard que quelques semaines, n'est-ce-pas Nott ? » Répondit Abbot moqueuse.

« Tu aurais du voir sa tête... Et toute cette morve ! » Continua-t-elle en donnant un coup de coude au garçon en question.

« Peut-être. Il n'empêche que de nombreuses maladies sorcières ne se retrouvent pas dans le monde moldu, comme la Dragoncelle, l'Eclabouille, la Scrofulite et j'en passe... » Theo s'était éloigné d'Hannah pour qu'elle arrête de le maltraiter.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle gérait son mal être depuis la veille avec un humour un peu douteux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Ceux sont des maladies dues à l'usage de la magie ! Normal que les moldus n'en souffrent pas. » S'exclama Hermione avec humeur.

« Je ne dis pas que tu as tord Granger ! Mais sache que le monde magique n'a jamais souffert de la grande peste, ni de la grippe espagnole... » Rétorqua le garçon.

« ça fait quand même tache dans le paysage. »

La remarque d'Hannah attira l'attention sur elle, le visage outré d'Hermione, les yeux rond de Draco et le froncement de sourcil de Nott.

« Eh, je dis ça parce que je ne pense pas que Voldemort souhaite que son royaume soit recouvert de cadavres Moldus. »

« Il en a rien à faire. » Répondit Malfoy d'une voix glaciale. « La seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est le pouvoir et pour cela transformer l'Angleterre en charnier ne lui pose pas de problème. » Continua-t-il. « Une fois qu'il en aura finit ici, il voudra étendre son pouvoir encore et encore et encore... »

Il se tut quand il sentit la petite main d'Hermione sur son épaule. Il tourna ses yeux gris vers elle, il devina, malgré l'obscurité, qu'elle lui souriait. Chaque fois il était impressionné du pouvoir que pouvait avoir cette fille sur lui.

« Dormons, on a de la route demain. » Coupa Abbot en s'allongeant sur le sol de bois de la grange.

* * *

Chapitre 11 bouclé, la suite la semaine prochaine.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut tout le monde, je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai été pas mal occupée cette semaine et ça risque de continuer encore quelques temps donc pas de nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine sans doute dans quinze jours si tout va bien.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Merci **Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique** pour ton commentaire. La faute a été corrigée dès que j'ai vu ta review.

Merci à **Thilou Lovegood** , ça me fait plaisir de te voir de retour! Whaou quelle review! J'aime la flatterie et je suis aux anges avec ton commentaire. J'espère ne pas tomber dans le cliché avec mes personnages et que leurs personnalités ne changent pas trop tout au long de l'histoire. Pour le truc des murmures dans le vent je vais y revenir un peu plus tard mais cela n'aura pas vraiment d'importance. En tout cas un grand merci pour continuer de suivre mon histoire et j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir. À bientôt et bon courage avec tes harassants professeurs.

* * *

Chapitre XII

* * *

Montague ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il n'avait pas arrêté de se retourner dans son lit, de secouer la couverture en se demandant si il préférait avoir son bras en dessous ou au dessus. Il se répétait en boucle la scène dont il avait été témoin plus tôt. Il était dans la merde. Comment fuir ? Comment échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les déserteurs.

Il jeta un regard à la forme de Bell qui gigotait, elle aussi, sur le tapis.

« Viens. » Ordonna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je te le dis. » Répondit-il depuis son lit.

Elle hésita quelques secondes et fini par s'approcher à petits pas.

« Rejoins moi dans le lit. »

« Non, tu avais dit que... » S'exclama-t-elle avec horreur.

« Je suis un mangemort et je pense avoir prouvé plusieurs fois que tu ne pouvais pas me faire confiance. » Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix suave.

« Montague... Tu... »

« Fais le de ton plein gré ou je t'envoie un Imperium. »

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation elle se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle s'allongea raide comme un balais et respirait à peine. Il ne la toucha pas, se contentant de la regarder, ta tête posé sur sa main.

« Dès qu'il fera jour j'irai voir Lucius et je lui demanderai un plan du manoir. Je dirais que c'est pour mon enquête et peut-être qu'on trouvera un indice sur où on peut trouver Potter. » Murmura-t-il.

Katie ne répondit rien, elle était pétrifiée et apeurée, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« J'irai voir aussi aux cachots, il y a une section où je ne suis jamais allé... Peut-être que Goyle sait quelque chose... » Continua-t-il.

« Goyle ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Oui, tu sais il était toujours avec Malfoy... Son père l'a mis à la surveillance des prisonniers... Il a fait tellement de conneries quand il allait en raid que... »

« Tu as un plan pour qu'on s'échappe d'ici ? »

« Bell, tu es trop impatiente... Et puis, as-tu seulement la moindre idée d'où aller une fois partie d'ici ? »

Elle se pinça les lèvres en lui jetant un regard noir, ce qui le fit rire un peu.

« Si on arrive a trouver Potter, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera en état de voyager, tu as pensé à ça ? » Lui demanda Montague en se mettant sur le dos les bras sous la tête.

« On ne peut pas le laisser là. »

« C'est une mission suicide... »

« Tu es déjà mort si tu restes là, tu as promis. »

Il ferma un bref instant les yeux. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse cela se finirait par son exécution.

« Si Potter est bien en vie, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit le garder près de lui. » Pensa-t-il à voix haute.

« Il faut trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans ses appartements alors. » Lança la jeune fille.

« Très drôle Bell. Tu penses qu'il suffit de frapper à sa porte et lui dire que je te fais faire le tour du domaine ? »

Katie commençait a se détendre, apparemment Montague n'avait pas l'intention de la toucher. Il voulait juste parler. Elle se tourna vers lui, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par le feu de la cheminé. La lueur chaude donnait à la peau du garçon une couleur légèrement doré, il avait l'air plus vivant que d'habitude.

« Il ne quitte pratiquement jamais le manoir... A part pour les grandes occasions... D'ailleurs d'ici quelques semaines on fêtera les un ans de la victoire... Il y aura forcement des festivités. C'est peut-être notre chance. »

« Dans un mois et demi... »Souffla Katie se remémorant l'atroce bataille de Poudlard.

Ils se turent chacun plongés dans leurs souvenirs. Le silence s'éternisa et le feu dans le cheminé commença à mourir. La fatigue rattrapa Katie, elle n'avait pas dormi dans un lit depuis des lustres. C'était si agréable.

Elle sentit le bras de Montague s'enrouler autour de sa taille et elle sursauta cherchant à se dégager.

« Bell, je veux juste te sentir contre moi, rien d'autre. » Murmura le garçon.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me touches. » Souffla-t-elle en gesticulant pour échapper à sa prise.

« Écoute je pourrais faire bien pire, prends ça comme la requête d'un mourant. »

« De tout manière j'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

« En effet. »

Elle arrêta tout mouvement le laissant faire. Il se contenta de l'attirer contre lui, elle sentit sa respiration chaude jouant avec les petits cheveux de sa nuque. Il la serra un peu plus fort puis lui murmura « bonne nuit » d'une voix douce. Elle ne lui répondit pas.

Malgré la situation Katie finit pas s'endormir, elle était trop fatiguée pour résister à la chaleur et au confort du lit.

Le matin arriva bien vite, le jour commençait a s'insinuer derrière les épais rideaux, elle cligna un peu des yeux puis elle sentit Montague bouger à côté d'elle, elle referma ses paupières et ralentit sa respiration pour faire croire qu'elle dormait encore. Katie entendit le garçon se frotter les yeux, il bailla et l'entendit se lever. Il lui effleura le dos de sa main et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, il caressa d'une main légère sa tempe en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. La jeune fille se força a garder une respiration calme. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce geste d'affection. Elle le haïssait, il la dégoûtait par sa lâcheté mais en même temps il était la seule personne avec qui elle avait une quelconque relation depuis des semaines. Il s'était attaché à elle et cela la rassurait. Il y avait encore dans le monde une personne qui connaissait son existence et qui l'appréciait.

Montague se leva et elle l'entendit se vêtir, le bruit du tissu sur la peau la fit un peu rougir, elle imagina le garçon à quelque centimètre d'elle quasiment nu. Elle se força à ne plus penser à ça, Montague était un monstre, un sale Mangemort et la seule raison pour laquelle il allait l'aider à s'échapper était parce que sa propre vie se retrouvait en jeux. Si cela n'avait pas était le cas il l'aurait laissé croupir dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse d'elle et là il l'aurait tué sans remord, elle en était persuadée.

Montague marchait dans les couloirs du manoir avec son air d'arrogance habituel. Il se sentait étrange, il avait l'impression que son esprit n'habitait plus vraiment son corps, il était comme le spectateur de sa propre vie.

Il hocha la tête pour saluer Madame Malfoy, se demandant si elle aussi parlait de son meurtre prochain avec son mari. D'ailleurs se dernier se tenait un peu plus loin avec sur le visage une expression renfrognée. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire en tendant la main. Lucius ne pouvait pas refuser de lui serrer la main, cela aurait été inconvenant.

« Monsieur Malfoy, quel chance de vous croisez ici, justement je me rendais dans vos appartements en espérant une entrevue. » Déclara le garçon d'une voix faussement chaleureuse.

« Ah oui ? » Lucius avait pris son air pincé habituel.

« J'aurais besoin de votre aide. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vous êtes le maître de ces lieux, nous sommes tous vos invités. » Répondit mielleusement le garçon sachant que Malfoy senior adorait les ronds de jambes et les flatteries. Choses qu'il refusait de faire d'habitude.

Lucius le regarda surpris, il gonfla la poitrine tout fier qu'on reconnaisse son importance même si c'était ce vaurien de Montague.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« J'aurais besoin de vos lumières sur le domaine, je pense qu'aucuns des trois garçons n'étaient assez stupide pour cacher des preuves compromettantes dans leurs chambres... Peut-être que le manoir possèdent des pièces plus... discrètes pour cacher des preuves de culpabilité. »

« Et pourquoi je ferais cela ? Je vous rappelle que mon fils fait partis des suspects. »

Montague eut un drôle de sourire qui n'échappa à Lucius, c'était une grimace de conspirateur qui éveilla la curiosité de Malfoy. Il regarda autour de lui, le couloir était vide et le jeune homme face à lui lança un sort pour que le reste de leur conversation reste secrète.

« Je n'ai aucun souhait de découvrir la moindre chose sur Draco... » Commença Montague, « j'ai, je dois l'avouer, un coupable idéal, coupable qui pourrait bien vous arranger pour retrouver les bonnes grâce de notre maître. »

« Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? »

« C'est simple, avec des preuves... Quelles soient réelles ou non. »

« Que voulez-vous ? Je ne comprends pas... »

Montague pencha la tête légèrement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Le Maître m'a demandé de trouver un coupable, chose que je vais faire... Mais pourquoi ne pas m'assurer quelques alliances en même temps. Que dirait le Lord si il apprenait que le fils Nott a trahit ? Vous croyez qu'il garderait le père en haute estime ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais pourquoi les plans ? Vous pouvez pas régler ça dès maintenant ? »

« Ne nous hâtons pas, d'une, j'ai besoin d'une garantie pour moi, je veux être sûr de pouvoir compter sur vous en cas de problème. »

Lucius détourna les yeux un bref instant, Montague était persuadé qu'il était au courant de son assassinat prochain.

« Les plans, j'en ai besoin pour mon enquête. Il faut rester crédible... Et puis les meilleures histoires sont celles qu'on tirent de fait réelles, non ? »

« Et comment dois-je vous prouver mon soutiens. »

« Hum... Un serment inviolable où vous promettez de tout mettre en œuvre pour me protéger, au péril de votre vie même ? »

Montague se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire face à la pâleur soudaine de Lucius, bien-sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter ces conditions alors qu'il connaissait les plans du Maître sur sa mort prochaine.

« Je... Je ne peux pas, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'assez fiable. »

« Vous savez que la chambre de votre fils est entièrement vide ? On se demande vraiment si il vivait là... C'est étrange vous ne trouvez pas ? » Commença Graham d'une voix suave en se regardant les ongles.

« Je peux aussi vous dénoncer pour votre chantage. »

« Ah oui ? Au vu de mes recherches cela mettrait votre fils, et donc vous, dans une situation périlleuse. »

Montague voulait faire croire à Lucius qu'il avait des preuves sur le culpabilité de son fils. Il allait jouer le même jeux avec madame Zabini, il devait se faire des alliés, plus il en aurait plus il pourrait espérer s'en sortir.

« Un serment d'allégeance ? »

« Ce ne sont que des mots... »

« De l'argent ? »

Montague ria un peu froidement, que ferait-il avec de l'argent une fois mort ?

« Je ne suis pas si facilement corruptible. »

« Je ne ferais pas de serment inviolable avec vous. »

« Je me doute bien, j'ai entendu des bruits de couloirs... Il ne serait pas très intelligent de se lier à moi avec un tel serment. »

L'homme le dévisagea surpris.

« Monsieur Malfoy, ce que je demande, c'est juste trois petites choses de rien du tout. » Déclara Montague en levant trois doigts.

« Petit un la promesse que cet entretien reste bien entre nous, » il rabaissa son pouce, « petit deux vous me préviendrez quand le moment sera venu et petit trois, si l'occasion se présente vous me laisserez fuir, moi et ceux qui m'accompagne. »

Il avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux glacials de Lucius, celui-ci fronçait les sourcils en pleine réflexion.

« Bien sûr votre parole ne sera pas suffisante, je veux un serment, je ne vous demande pas de me sauver la vie, ni de vous sacrifier pour moi... C'est honnête non ? » Argumenta le garçon.

« Ma femme sera le témoin. »

« Non, ça sera la personne que je choisirais, vous comprendrez bien que je ne fais plus confiance à grand monde. »

« Soit. Mais je veux que Nott soit évincé. Je veux que les preuves contre son fils soient accablantes. »

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. »

« N'étiez-vous pas ami avec Theodore ? »

« Si, mais j'ai des priorités dans la vie, la mienne avant la sienne. » Sourit Montague d'un air entendu.

« Suivez moi dans ma chambre, nous allons procéder au charme. » Continua le garçon en levant sort qui protégeait leur conversation.

« Maintenant ? »

« Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Katie devenait témoin du serment inviolable entre Lucius Malfoy et Graham Montague. Plus tard dans la journée, il revenait du manoir Zabini avec la promesse d'y trouver refuge en cas de besoin. Le garçon avait un plan et pour l'instant tout se déroulait comme il le souhaitait. Il pourrait fuir très prochainement avec Bell... Potter était un autre problème. Il regardait la carte que lui avait fournis Malfoy senior et le manoir regorgeait de pièces cachées, de passage secret et surtout le souterrain labyrinthique dont il avait jusque là ignoré l'existence. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le Maître avait désiré s'installer ici.

Les cachots n'étaient que le début du sous-sol. Il les avaient déjà trouvé immense et avait mis plusieurs jours à ne pas se perdre dans ces couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous.

Bell se tenait derrière lui et regardait le plan par dessus son épaule. Il détestait d'habitude quand les autres faisaient cela mais là au contraire il appréciait. Il aimait qu'elle soit proche de lui de son plein gré.

« Tu crois qu'il est retenu où ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« J'en ai aucune idée Bell, je ne suis pas une putain de voyante. »

« Tu es un Mangemort, tu pense comme eux, alors où aurais-tu enfermé Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle en reculant un peu tout en croisant les bras avec un air réprobateur.

Cette fille était une plaie, ne voyait-elle pas qu'il faisait tout pour la sauver ? Pourquoi faillait-il qu'elle pense à Potter ? Franchement chercher à amener le garçon-qui-hélas-a-survécu était trop dangereux, les chances de réussites devenaient quasiment nulle.

« Là. » Répondit-il en pointant le doigt une zone ou il n'y avait rien sur la carte.

« Quoi?Il n'y a rien. »

« Justement. Tu trouves pas ça étrange que la seule façon de se rendre vers ce rien soit de traverser les sous-terrains et franchement ils ont plus la tronche d'un labyrinthe qu'autre chose. » Il s'était tourné vers elle avec la carte dans les mains pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir.

« Ils doivent être piégé. » Déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant le plan.

« Bien sûr Bell.. »

« Je vais avoir besoin d'une baguette. »

« Ah oui ? »

« On va aller chercher Harry et tu auras besoin de moi... »

« Oh la doucement mon cœur, j'ai juste dis que j'allais me renseigner, le prix pour le sauver sera bien plus élevé qu'un simple baisé. » La coupa le garçon avec un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

« Bell, pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir à si bon compte ? » Continua-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête tout en ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

Elle le dévisagea et un instant il pu lire sur son visage tout le dégoût et la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Cela lui fit mal, il voulait juste qu'elle l'aime, il pouvait la forcer. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait ? Il était plus que compréhensif avec elle. Il s'approcha et elle recula jusqu'au mur. Son dégoût et sa peur remplacés par la haine et la colère.

« Que veux-tu Montague ? Tu veux coucher avec moi ? Tu veux que je me prostitue pour sauver Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant face.

Il leva la main vers son visage, elle eut un geste de recul mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remettre une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Il aimait ses cheveux, ils étaient si doux, il était envoûté par ses yeux légèrement en amande, effet qui s'accentuait quand elle riait... Il ne l'avait pas vu rire depuis Poudlard.

Il caressa sa joue, sa peau était douce sous ses doigts, il descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres, les effleurant avec son pouce.

« Ce que je veux Bell, c'est toi, toute entière. Je te veux corps et âme. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, il pouvait deviner que la fille réfléchissait à plein régime pour trouver une réponse. Doucement elle leva le bras, posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Si on sauve Harry et qu'on arrive à s'enfuir de ce maudit endroit je te jure que je serais toute à toi. »

« Je ne te crois pas. De toute manière on a aucune chance pour que cela arrive, je te l'ai déjà dit c'est du suicide. » Répondit-il en se reculant, il laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps. « De plus c'est une récompense que tu me promets, récompenses que je suis persuadé de ne jamais avoir. Moi je veux des faits. »

« Quels genres ? »

« J'en sais rien, c'est à toi de me convaincre. »

Elle se décolla du mur et s'approcha d'un pas lent de lui.

« Comment je peux te convaincre Montague ? Dis moi ? » Elle avait prit une voix sensuelle, elle arriva a sa hauteur et attrapa délicatement le col de sa robe. Elle le regarda à travers ses cils un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle lui mis la main sur la bouche et se pencha à son oreille.

« Comme tu l'as dit toi même, tu es un Mangemort et il est impossible de te faire confiance, qu'est-ce qui me dit que tiendra tes engagements une fois que tu auras ce que tu désires ? »

Elle sentit le garçon sourire contre la paume de sa main.

« Enfin, tu te décides à réfléchir un peu... » Murmura-t-il en se dégageant.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

« Je te jure de tenir ma promesse. » Dit-il en portant la main sur son cœur.

« Foutaises ! »

« Alors comment ? »

« Une promesse de sang. »

« Vraiment ? Tu seras lié à moi à vie Bell. »

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Tu es foutrement chiante quand tu t'y mets. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de l'entendre faire de l'humour. Elle venait de proposer à un homme qu'elle abhorrait d'être lié à jamais. Elle était entrain de jeter par les fenêtres le minuscule avenir qu'elle avait. Même si ils s'en sortaient par miracle elle devrait le supporter tout le reste de sa vie... Enfin plutôt jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

« Ce que tu ne comprends pas Bell, c'est que je ne veux pas de forcer. Je veux que tu en ais autant envie que moi. » Déclara le garçon en s'éloignant d'elle.

« C'est impossible ça. »

« Je suis au courant, je ne suis pas aveugle. »

Elle s'était de nouveau approché de lui, elle tendit les mains de nouveaux et délicatement elle remis en place le col de sa robe, évitant son regard, puis elle recula de quelques pas et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les siens.

« Je peux te promettre d'essayer, si il le faut je passerais le reste de ma vie, quelle soit longue ou non a essayer de t'aimer. » Elle avait dit cela d'une voix claire et il pouvait voir qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Il ne savait pas si il devait rire ou bien pleurer.

« C'est pitoyable. Je pourrais avoir pleins de filles... Je suis vraiment qu'un crét... » Il ne put finir sa phrase Bell s'était jeté sur lui pour le faire taire avec sa bouche. Il n'eut pas la force de la rejeter.

Katie avait saisi l'opportunité, elle avait un moyen de pression contre lui et pour cela elle devait rester l'objet de ses convoitises. Le fou voulait son amour, elle allait lui donner le temps qu'il fallait. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Montague l'embrassait fiévreusement et bizarrement elle ne trouva pas ça si répugnant, elle avait l'impression de mener une bataille et elle était quasiment sûre de pouvoir s'en sortir vainqueur.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit. Les mains du garçon s'étaient glissées sous la robe de la jeune femme, caressant sa peau douce et chaude, embrassant son cou gracile, mordillant son oreille. Katie, qui jusque là avait répondu a ses avances, se figea et se mis a trembler. Il mit quelques temps a comprendre que la jeune femme était pétrifié, lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit ses larmes briller sur ses joues. Il s'éloigna d'elle brusquement.

« Putain Bell... Je... »

Il lui attrapa le menton, la forçant à le regarder.

« Bell, arrête de pleurer. Je n'irais pas plus loin. Je... Je te l'ai dit, je veux que tu en es autant envie que moi. »

Elle le regarda à travers ses larmes, hochant doucement la tête et se mordillant les lèvres.

« Il me faut un peu de temps. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Il ne m'en reste pas beaucoup... Tu risques de le regretter tout le reste de ta vie, mon cœur. » Lui répondit-il moqueur en se levant.

« Montague ? » L'appela-t-elle doucement.

« Hum ? »

« Je vais essayer, mais je ne pourrais rien faire si tu fais rien pour Harry. »

« Tu essayes de négocier ? »

« Oui. »

Il ne lui répondit rien et il quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus. Sur le lit Katie sécha ses larmes et un mince sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Montague finirait par céder elle en était persuadé et peut-être même sans qu'elle n'ai à coucher avec lui. Le pauvre garçon croyait l'aimer et elle allait l'utiliser. Certes cela n'avait rien d'héroïque, mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ?


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde, nouveau chapitre qui suit Hannah et Theo dans leur pérégrination.

À la semaine prochaine et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre XIII

* * *

Theo avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, il avait juste eu le temps de se jeter dans la première maison alors qu'au dessus de lui une ombre planait. Il ne l'avait vu qu'au dernier moment mais il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute. Un Mangemort patrouillait juste au dessus d'eux. Cette excursion ravitaillement allait tourner au drame.

Le matin même, ils avaient décidé d'aller en ville afin de trouver un peu de nourriture, ils s'étaient levé à l'aube et dirigés vers Caistor, bourg du Lincolnshire. Ils n'avaient croisé personne, les grands axes étaient bouché par des véhicules de ceux qui avaient tenté de fuir. La ville était complètement vide, les habitants semblaient avoir tout simplement disparu. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, des poubelles traînaient au sol, des papiers par millier s'entassaient sur les trottoirs et virevoltaient au grès du vent.

La plupart des bâtiments avaient leurs portes grandes ouvertes et de nombreux carreaux brisés.

Ils passèrent devant un café, on pouvait voir des verres et des tasses sur les tables, il avait aussi encore des manteaux posés sur le dossier des sièges. Theo avait l'impression de marcher dans une ville fantôme et que leurs présences dérangeaient la quiétude morbide des lieux.

Granger avait décidé qu'ils seraient plus efficaces si ils se séparaient pour quadriller la ville à la recherche de ce qu'elle avait appelé un « supermarché ».

Il s'était retrouvé avec Abbot et puis cette ombre dans le ciel était apparu et ils avaient du se mettre à couvert, dans la panique ils s'était séparé.

Maintenant il était planqué dans une maison Moldue et il avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Il rampa jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche qui donnait sur la rue. Il tenta de repérer Abbot, mais l'avenue semblait déserte. Il leva les yeux pour voir si le Mangemort était toujours là, hélas le haut-vent de la maison lui bouchait la vue. Il se rassit le dos au mur en reprenant son souffle. Apparemment le Sorcier ne les avait pas repéré. À peine avait-il pensé cela qu'un grand fracas se fit entendre, il sursauta et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre.

Le bâtiment en face de lui était en proie aux flammes et au vu de leurs couleurs verdâtres, l'incendie était d'origine magique. Un éclair rouge sortie du feu pour atteindre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait distinguer. L'épaisse fumée noire s'éleva dans le ciel et une odeur de souffre se rependit dans l'air.

Nott hésita, il n'avait pas de baguette sur lui et il doutait pouvoir être d'une quelconque utilité, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait dehors. Il se leva et prudemment s'avança vers la porte, il glissa la tête dehors, il put voir Abbot de l'autre côté de la rue se diriger vers lui en courant. Il ouvrit la porte en grand lui permettant de rentrer.

« Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici. »

Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Ses cheveux avaient un peu brûlé, sur sa joue une coupure saignait abondamment, ses vêtements avaient eux aussi souffert dans l'incendie.

« Fuir ? Mais comment ? Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas utiliser la magie. »

« Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix Nott ? »

« Où sont les autres ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Il m'a vu, on s'est battu... Il a voulu me brûler vive en pensant que j'étais une Moldue mais j'ai pu me protéger... Il a réussit à me désarmer, mais comme tout les Mangemorts, il a oublié que les Moldus ont des moyens très efficaces pour tuer. » Expliqua-t-elle avec dans sa main un objet en acier sombre. Il en avait déjà vu en image pendant les cours sur la culture Moldu : Un pistolet.

« Tu l'as... »

« Un tir en pleine tête... Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire un bouclier. » Répondit-elle froidement en glissant l'arme à sa ceinture. « Maintenant on doit se tirer, dans quelques minutes l'endroit va grouiller de Mangemorts. » Continua-t-elle d'une manière impassible.

« Et les autres ? »

Abbot fronça les sourcils et passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts. Il put voir que ses mains étaient rouge et que des cloques commençaient a apparaître.

« On doit partir. En cas de problème il était prévu qu'on se sépare. Ils nous retrouverons à Hasting. »

Déclara-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dehors.

« J'ai besoin d'une baguette. »

« Tu rigoles ? » Dit-elle en riant.

« Si on nous attaque je fais quoi ? Je leur crache au visage ?» Argumenta le garçon.

Elle tourna ses yeux couleurs glaciers vers lui. Un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Theo n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser ce qui l'inquiétait au plus au point. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, depuis toujours il cernait les gens avec facilité et cela lui avait toujours servi mais avec Abbot c'était une autre histoire.

« On verra, pour l'instant on se tire d'ici le plus vite possible. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Il la suivit alors qu'elle quittait la maison, courant dans les rues dessertes, un œil toujours tourné vers le ciel. Le temps était toujours aussi sombre et l'air se chargea soudainement d'électricité, faisant dresser tout les cheveux sur la nuque de Theo. Il agrippa la main de la jeune femme et ils coururent à en perdre haleine jusqu'à un imposant bâtiment, sans doute administratif. La porte était entrouverte et ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur.

Le ciel s'illumina d'une lueur verte. Un appel.

« Il n'était pas seul. » Grogna Abbot en reprenant son souffle adossé à l'épais battant de la porte.

« Apparemment. »

« Ils vont passer la ville au peigne fin. »

« Si on sort, ils vont nous tomber dessus. » Haleta Theo

« Je l'ai tué avec une arme Moldu, ils ne savent pas que nous sommes Sorcier. »

Ils se turent et regardèrent où ils étaient, un immense hall et devant eux un impressionnant escalier en bois sombre patiné par le temps. La bâtisse devait dater de plusieurs siècles. Les murs de pierre étaient recouvert de vieille tapisserie qui sentaient un peu le moisie. Le bâtiment était apparemment un musée d'après l'énorme panneau qui trônait au milieu du couloir.

« On va se cacher, avec le sort approprié ils ne nous trouverons pas. »

« Tu connais celui que vous avez utilisé dans le métro Londonien ? » Demanda Nott.

« Oui... Mais c'est d'habitude Hermione qui le lance... Je suis pas vraiment douée en sors de protection. »

« Moi je le suis. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils indécise.

Dix minutes plus tard ils avaient remplie leur gourde dans les toilettes et leurs sacs débordaient de chips et barre chocolatées en tout genre grâce au distributeur juste à l'entrée. Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans un des greniers qui avait un petite fenêtre arrondis donnant sur la rue. Il y avait tout un fatras d'objet en tout genre recouvert de drap blanc. La pièce était poussiéreuse et remplie de toile d'araignée. La moisissure avait envahie les murs en pierre et le parquet commençait à s'émietter à certain endroit.

« Tu me donnes ta baguette ou tu le fais toi même ? » Demanda Nott en croissant les bras face à Abbot qui semblait pensive.

La jeune femme le dévisagea, comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées en le fixant ainsi. Le garçon se sentit mis à nu face à son regard froid et sans émotion. Doucement elle sortie sa baguette de la poche de son manteau et hésita quelques secondes avant de la tendre au garçon. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que son autre main s'était rapprochée du pistolet.

La sensation d'avoir de nouveau une baguette entre les mains était jouissif, il ferma légèrment les yeux en sentant la chaleur du bois contre ses doigts, il fit un léger mouvement du poignet pour appréhender le poids et la flexibilité de l'objet. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas touché une baguette ? Il savait que les Sorciers pouvait souffrir de dépendance à la magie mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il faisait partis de ces gens. Sentir le pouvoir de l'objet lui procura un sentiment de bien-être et d'être enfin au complet.

« Bon Nott tu te mets au travail ? » Questionna Hannah avec froideur.

Elle n'était pas à l'aise, après tout elle avait donné sa baguette à un ex-mangemort et même si elle avait plutôt confiance en lui elle n'était pas assez naïve pour ne pas se méfier. Les Serpentards étaient les rois de la manipulation et du mensonge. Elle n'avait qu'une envie qu'il lui rende son bien, elle se sentait vulnérable sans sa baguette et même si elle serrait la crosse de son arme elle doutait avoir le temps de dégainer avant de recevoir un sort.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance Abbot ? » Demanda le garçon avec un sourire moqueur.

« Si... Mais je ne suis pas préteuse. »

« Vilain défaut. » Répondit Nott avant de lancer le sort.

« Rend la moi maintenant. » Ordonna-t-elle en tendant la main.

Nott sembla hésitait quelques instants avant de la lui rendre. Elle se retient de lui arracher des mains. Dès que la baguette fut en sa possession elle la remis au fond de sa poche avec un sentiment d'extrême soulagement.

Le regard que lui lança Nott était vaguement moqueur et sans doute un peu vexé. Elle venait clairement de lui montrer où s'arrêtait sa confiance. Hannah ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle avait vu trop de chose pour de nouveau croire complètement en l'espèce humaine. Elle était persuadée que l'être humain était par nature corruptible et que seul un fou pouvait totalement faire un confiance à quelqu'un. Depuis le début de la guerre elle essayait de ne jamais se retrouver dans des situations où elle pouvait se faire trahir.

Elle n'attendait rien de gens comme cela elle n'était jamais déçue. Pourtant elle venait de prêter sa baguette à un ex-mangemort, à un Serpentard, au fils d'un des bras droit de Voldemort.

« Il n'empêche qu'il me faudrait une baguette. » Murmura Nott en s'asseyant dans un coin de la pièce derrière un haut meuble couvert d'un drap qui fut autrefois blanc.

Hannah ne préféra pas répondre, elle savait qu'il avait raison mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle puisse trouver le sommeil alors qu'il serait armé juste à côté d'elle. Pourtant elle était persuadée qu'il était sincère. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui faire confiance.

« Je... Ta baguette est au manoir MacMillan. Mais j'ai récupérer celle du Mangemort. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas l'avoir dit avant ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop si ça me plaît l'idée que tu sois armé. » Répondit avec honnêteté la jeune fille en s'asseyant à son tour à côté de Nott.

« On va faire un bout de chemin ensemble Abbot, » lui dit-il en plantant son regard vert dans le sien, elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il avait de beau yeux. « Tu vas devoir apprendre à me faire confiance. Je ne veux plus retourner là-bas, je ne supporte plus ce qui est fait au nom de... Tu-Sais-Qui. Je suis avec vous, avec toi. » Ajouta-t-il

« Ce ne sont que des mots Nott et je ne crois pas en ça... » Soupira-t-elle en portant la main à sa joue meurtrie, le sang avait séché mais la blessure semblait profonde.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir Abbot. » Souffla le garçon en attrapant dans son sac une barre chocolatées.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir. Bientôt une pluie soutenue se mit a tomber, s'écrasant bruyamment sur le toit d'ardoise de la bâtisse. Le son était presque assourdissant.

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement dans le froid et l'humidité. Hannah avait resserré ses bras autour d'elle dans l'espoir de gagner un peu de chaleur. Tout ses sens étaient en éveils. Elle attendait que les Mangemorts franchissent la porte. Ils allaient venir c'était certain et là elle espérait que le sort serait suffisant pour qu'ils ne les repèrent pas.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et sentit sous ses doigts la baguette du Mangemort. Elle était courte et rigide, fait dans un bois rugueux et sombre.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Nott qui avait fermé les yeux. Ses cheveux sombre tombaient sur son visage pale et anguleux en boucles indisciplinées et négligées lui adoucissant son air sévère habituel. Il était vêtu de noir ce qui accentuait sa forme longiligne et sa minceur naturelle. Ces derniers mois n'avait pas du l'aider à prendre du poids.

Il lui semblait soudain fragile et si jeune. Parfois elle oubliait qu'ils n'étaient tous que des enfants et que la guerre les transformait en adultes froids et méfiants. Elle voulait changer le monde, revenir en arrière quand elle riait avec ses amies, quand l'avenir semblait lointain emplie d'aventure et de mystère. Celle qu'elle était à l'époque donnerait sans nul doute cette fichue baguette à Nott.

Elle secoua légèrement l'épaule du garçon qui sursauta immédiatement, totalement éveillé. Sans un mot elle lui tendit la baguette.

« On ne sait pas comment tous ça va tourner... Mais je te préviens qu'au moindre geste suspect je n'hésiterait pas. »

« A me tuer ? » Répondit Nott en attrapant l'objet.

« Tout à fait. »

Theo leva ses yeux vers Abbot.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, la pluie se calma un peu. Puis ils entendirent du bruit, celui du bois grinçant. Quelqu'un était entrain de monter l'escalier. Ils entendirent le chuchotement de plusieurs voix dans le couloir, le bruit de porte qu'on ouvre violemment.

Hannah était figée, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle tenta de respirer calmement mais son souffle semblait se coincer dans sa gorge sèche. Encore quelque seconde et ils allaient entrer. A côté d'elle Nott ne bougeait pas, toujours adossé au mur mais sa main droite tenait fermement sa baguette.

Hannah ne pouvait pas voir les individus qui rentraient d'où elle était. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle était prête à agir si il le fallait.

Les pas se rapprochèrent dans un grincement de parquet. Accroupie, prête à bondir elle vit les trois Mangemorts. Ils portaient leurs affreux masques et leurs capes sombres. Ils se ressemblaient tous, des clones sans âmes.

Leurs regards parcoururent la pièce glissant sur eux sans s'arrêter une seconde.

« Il n'y a rien. » Grogna l'un d'eux.

« Bordel, Pete est mort, un gros trou dans la cervelle, y'a forcement quelque chose, je vais dire quoi à sa femme ? Y'a une raclure de Moldu qui a tué ton mari mais on l'a laissé fuir... » Soupira le plus grand des trois.

« Il nous reste d'autres endroits a fouiller. » Lança la troisième silhouette avec une voix féminine.

« Ouaip, mais le sort de localisation ne donne rien du tout et j'ai mal au pied et puis je suis trempé et j'ai faim. » Se plaignit le premier.

« Y'a forcement quelque chose. On meurt pas d'un trou dans la cervelle comme ça bordel ! » s'énerva le second en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Les deux autres restèrent un moment dans la pièce alors que leur compagnon dévalait l'escalier bruyamment.

« Il va pas vouloir s'arrêter. » Souffla l'homme.

« Pete c'est fait descendre Adrian. » Lui répondit la femme.

« Pete était un crétin. Un chieur qui va m'empêcher de rentrer chez moi pour prendre un repas chaud. Il s'est fait buter par un putain de Moldu ! Bon débarras, on a pas besoin d'un Sorcier incapable de se défendre contre des insectes. »

« Ferme là. » Souffla la femme avec exaspération, elle devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de discours avec lui.

« J'ai tué des centaines de Moldus, ils sont impuissant, leurs armes ne sont que des jouets... Pete n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite. » Continua l'homme.

« Tu me fatigues, »

l'homme attrapa la femme dans ses bras et la plaque contre lui.

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Je ne t'aime pas, tu es juste un agréable passe temps, maintenant lâche moi. » Ordonna la femme en se dégageant.

Quelques seconde plus tard ils avaient quitté la pièce et Theo relâcha sa prise sur la baguette qu'il tenait avec force. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et posa sa tête contre le mur en pierre en fermant les yeux. Il était épuisé, la faim, le stress et la fatigue commençaient a peser sur son organisme et son moral.

Ils restèrent cachés dans le grenier toute la nuit, somnolant et se réveillant en sursaut au moindre bruit. Ils finirent par s'endormir qu'au petit matin.

Hannah cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, elle mit plusieurs minutes a comprendre où elle se trouvait. Dans son sommeil elle s'était rapproché de Nott et celui-ci avait la tête posée sur son épaule. Délicatement elle le repoussa, il grogna avant de sursauter la main sur sa baguette. Le garçon avait l'air hébéter et ses cheveux hirsutes lui donnaient un air enfantin.

« Il est quelle heure ? » Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Aucune idée. »

la jeune femme se rapprocha de la petite fenêtre et en se mettant sur le pointe des pieds jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. La rue était déserte et le ciel toujours aussi gris.

« Tu penses qu'ils sont partis ? » Questionna Nott en se levant a son tour.

« J'en sais rien. »

« Je peux jeter un sorts pour... »

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Theo la regarda surpris puis dans son esprit embrumé il se rappela l'utilisation de Snifforts par les Mangemorts. Ces créatures rares étaient de merveilleux détecteurs à magie. Ils étaient capable de renifler un sort à des kilomètres, leurs utilisations avaient été très utile lors de la Grande Purge et maintenant de nombreux Mangemorts les utilisaient comme familier.

« Il n'y avait pas de Snifforts avec eux. » Déclara-t-il avant de bailler et tenter de discipliner ses cheveux.

« Peut-être, mais es-tu prêt à risquer ta vie ? »

« De toute manière on ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment. »

« C'est vrai. Mangeons un peu et puis on tente une sortie. »

« Je rêve d'un vrai repas, ces trucs sucrés sont immondes... » Soupira Nott en sortant une barre céréale de son sac.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi mais je crois qu'on est pas prêt de manger un bon dîner... Je tuerais pour un peu de fromage ou même de la purée de citrouille... » Se lamenta Abbot.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils quittaient leur cachette. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier de bois qui grinçait à chaque pas. Dans la rue, pas âme qui vive.

« Pourquoi pas un sorts d'indétection ? Si ils ne nous ont pas repéré avant pourquoi maintenant ? » Demanda Theo alors qui longeait le mur de la bâtisse tout ses sens en éveil.

« On a eut de la chance, ils pensaient que nous étions des Moldus, mais si ils n'ont rien trouvé ils ont peut-être demandé des renforts. Mieux vaut éviter toute magie tant que ce n'est pas strictement nécessaire. » Déclara Abbot qui le suivait comme son ombre.

Silencieux ils ne croisèrent personne et quittèrent Caistor sans problème. Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils avaient trouvé refuge dans des sous-bois, soulagés d'avoir mis de la distance entre eux et la ville.

« J'espère que Granger et Malfoy ont pu fuir. » Souffla Nott adossé au tronc d'un orme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Hermione ne se laissera pas facilement prendre. Elle devait déjà avoir un plan de replis au cas ou. Cette fille s'est une véritable stratège. Elle refuse de le voir mais c'est une vraie guerrière. » Lui répondit Abbot.

« Granger ? »

« Tu n'imagines même pas. Quand ça devient sérieux, elle me ferait presque peur. »

« Tu déconnes ? Te faire peur ? » Ria le garçon.

Abbot se tourna vers lui avec le visage impassible, mais ses yeux montraient à quel point elle était sérieuse. Elle avait vu Hermione lors de la bataille de Poudlard, après que Harry soit tombé, elle l'avait vu tuer sans remord, elle l'avait vu faire tout son possible pour sauver ses compagnons, et cela avait demandé d'être implacable alors que la plupart des autres pleuraient et tremblaient comme des feuilles. Hermione lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour là.

« La guerre transforme les gens. » Murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard.

« Je le sais. J'avais juste l'impression que Granger... Qu'elle était la seule à avoir échappé à cette folie. Qu'elle avait réussi à garder son innocence. »

Hannah fut surprise par le ton triste et plein de regret du garçon, pourquoi avait-il l'air si désappointé ? Personne ne pouvait sortir indemne de cette merde.

« Hermione est une optimiste, elle croit dans les gens... En cela elle n'a pas changé et je me demande comment elle a fait pour toujours garder espoir. » Soupira la jeune femme en passant la main dans ses cheveux courts.

Elle réprima une grimace, depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas pris un bain ?

La journée touchait à sa fin et ils leur fallaient trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Elle savait qu'ils devaient rester discrets, les Mangemorts étaient, sans aucun doute, encore à leur recherche.

Ils trouvèrent une vieille cabane, qui avait du servir aux enfants du coin. Le toit était à moitié effondré et il n'y avait ni fenêtre ni porte pour protéger des violentes rafales de vent. Emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux ils tentèrent de trouver le sommeil. La fatigue s'empara d'eux et ils réussirent à fermer les yeux.

Le réveil fut des plus brutale.

On donna un violant coup de pied à Theo qui voulu se relever, une main puissante le maintenant au sol empêchait tout mouvement. Désorienté il tenta de se libérer et d'atteindre la poche de sa veste mais on l'agrippa fermement le mettant sur pied sans aucun ménagement.

Abbot se débâtait à quelques mètres plus loin. Elle frappa son agresseur qui se tient le nez en hurlant des insultes. Elle se jeta sur l'autre homme qui lui tenait le bras, elle lui envoya un crochet du gauche alors qu'elle cherchait sa baguette dans sa poche.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » Demanda une femme d'age mur qui était jusque là cachée dans la pénombre de la foret.

Elle tenait dans sa main leurs deux baguettes ainsi que le pistolet d'Hannah. A ses côtés apparu une dizaine d'homme et de femme. Abbot se débâtit de plus belle envoyant valser un autre homme. Mais elle fut très vite débordée et un méchant coup à la tête la fit s'écrouler au sol. Theo tenta de se dégager mais l'homme qui le tenait devait facilement faire le double de son poids. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un petit enfant face à un géant.

« Attachez-les et ramenez-les au camp, on va les interroger. » Ordonna la femme.

Un homme attrapa Hannah toujours au sol, du sang coulait de sa blessure et elle semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Il la ligota avant de la mettre sur son épaule comme un sac de patate. Theo se laissa faire alors que son agresseur lui liait les mains avec une vieille corde usées.

Theo voulu demander des nouvelles d'Abbot mais un revers de main puissant s'abattit sur sa nuque le faisant tomber à genoux avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois pardon pour les fautes.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis! Bonne semaine et à bientôt!


	14. Chapter 14

Nouveau chapitre publié en heure et en temps... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre XIV

* * *

Montague était fatigué, il en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation. Il détestait quand il n'avait plus les événements sous contrôle et le sentiment d'impuissance était une vraie torture pour lui.

Il était entrain de laisser Bell prendre le contrôle et de son plein grès en plus. Quelques cessions de bécotages et il lui avait promis de sauver Saint Potter.

Il était complètement fou et stupide. C'était lui qui était en position de force, elle n'était rien, qu'une petite prisonnière sans importance.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la faire disparaître ? Ne plus penser à ses lèvres, ses yeux, son putain de corps ?

Elle se moquait de lui, jouant avec ses sentiments. Il n'était pas un être faible et il allait devoir lui montrer, il devait reprendre le dessus et lui faire comprendre sa place.

Il ferma les yeux, toutes ses pensées devenaient erratiques et incontrôlées et franchement il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Il n'était pas stupide et il avait bien compris le jeu de Bell, elle pensait l'avoir sous son emprise et bien il allait lui prouver qu'elle avait tord. Il ne serait jamais son petit toutou... Il l'avait assez fait cette année.

Montague avait trouvé refuge dans la chambre de Malfoy, il trouvait le vide dans la pièce rassurant. Ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Il avait explorer chaque recoins du manoir, chaque portes dérobées, chaque pièces secrètes et tout cela c'était montré très instructif. Il avait laissé Bell continuait a étudier les ouvrages de Nott tandis que lui errer dans les couloir de la vieille bâtisse à la recherche de preuve.

Il avait finalement trouvé cette pièce cachée dans la bibliothèque après des jours à tourner en rond sans réussir à mettre la main dessus. Il lui avait fallu chanter à l'envers la devise des Malfoy. « Que je meure de vieillesse ou que je meure au combat je rendrais mon sang aussi pur que je l'ai reçu. »*. Il y avait trouvé un miroir brisé, des cendres dans lesquelles on pouvait encore deviner les reliefs de lettres et surtout des runes plus qu'étranges sur les murs. On avait tenté de les effacer mais elles semblaient s'être incrustées dans la pierre. Montague n'avait jamais aimé les runes, cela lui avait toujours paru une matière particulièrement obscure et sans réel intérêt.

Le soir de sa découverte, il avait interroger Bell sur ses connaissances en rune et sur sa possible aide.

« Les runes ? J'ai jamais aimé cette matière... » Avait-elle répondu avant de se plonger dans l'un des ouvrages qui trônait sur la table basse.

« Tu es vraiment d'une grande aide... »

« Je sais ! Que ferais-tu sans moi ? » Répondit-elle moqueuse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher d'elle et de regarder ce qu'elle lisait. C'était les notes de Theodore. Il avait griffonné des mots qui ne semblaient avoir aucune relation les uns avec autres.

« Tu avances de ton côté ? » Lui demanda-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle pour s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés face au feu.

« On va dire que je connais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les Horcruxes mais je n'ai aucune idée de combien Voldemort en à fait et à quoi ils ressemblent... » Soupira la jeune femme en refermant un épais grimoire.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé d'où le traître opérait. »

« D'où ta question sur les runes ? »

« Ouais... Mais apparemment tu peux pas m'aider. »

Elle ne répondit rien se contentant de le dévisager. Avec grâce elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui sans le quitter des yeux.

« Et pour Harry ? »

Montague soupira bruyamment. Pourquoi faillait-il que tout tourne forcement autour de Potter ? N'avait-elle que ce nom à la bouche ?

« J'ai fouillé chaque recoins de ce putain de manoir et rien. Il ne reste que les appartements privé du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce fichu labyrinthe. Pour le premier on doit attendre encore quelques semaines lors de la fête de la victoire et pour l'autre... »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« T'es complètement folle ! Si tu tiens tant que ça à crever va-y, je ne retiens pas ! » Lui hurla-t-il en se levant.

« Très bien ! Donne moi ta baguette. » Lui répondit-elle en tendant la main.

« T'as perdu la tête ? »

« Non, mais j'en peu plus d'être ici, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. »

« Et tu crois que je vais te filer ma baguette ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Tu vas me laisser y aller désarmée ? »

« Non, tu ne vas pas bouger d'ici. » Sa voix avait pris un accent menaçant.

« Ah oui ? Viens donc m'en empêcher. » Elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et affichait une moue de défis.

« Ne me tente pas Bell. » Il la regardait avec froideur alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et serra sa prise.

« Tu me fais mal. » Se plaignit-elle en tentant de se dégager.

Il ne l'écouta pas resserrant sa prise alors que la jeune femme grimaça de douleur, Montague saisit le cou de Katie de son autre main. Elle écarquilla les yeux effrayée alors qu'il resserrait son emprise. La douleur à l'épaule disparue remplacée par la difficulté de respirer. Paniquée elle agrippa sa main pour le faire lâcher.

« Bell... » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de son visage terrifié.

Elle était entrain de le détruire, elle était un poison, depuis qu'elle était là tout était devenu si compliqué. Elle avait pensé pouvoir le contrôler... Elle l'avait rendu si misérable et faible, il devait se débarrasser d'elle. Il resserra ses doigts sur son cou gracile. Elle ouvrait désespérément la bouche à la recherche d'air, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et ses yeux chocolats le dévisageaient avec horreur et supplication.

« Tu ne me laisse pas la choix Bell... Tu mérites ton sort. »

Montague se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait choisi de la tuer ainsi. Lui envoyer l'Avada Kedavra aurait été bien plus rapide. Pourquoi sentait-il son cœur s'émietter alors que la vie quittait son corps. Il avait pris sa décision et il ne devait pas céder, il ne pouvait permettre qu'elle compromette ses plans, il avait bien plus de chance de s'en sortir si elle n'existait plus.

Elle lui avait fait trop de mal et elle devait payer. Pourtant alors que le visage de Bell devenait de plus en plus rouge et qu'elle cessait de gigoter il relâcha sa prise. Elle s'écroula au sol, inerte.

« Tu vas m'obéir maintenant et arrêter de me défier. Tu es ma prisonnière et tu fais ce que je te dis. » Lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale alors que la jeune femme reprenait sa respiration laborieusement.

Sur son cou il pouvait voir les traces de ses doigts, comme un tatouage montrant qu'elle lui appartenait.

A quatre pattes sur l'épais tapis, Katie se tenait le cou, chaque respirations étaient une torture, sa gorge était en feu, elle n'arrivait plus à avaler sa salive n'y même à se relever. Montague avait faillit la tuer. Tout ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Elle ne l'écoutait même pas déblatérer ses inepties au dessus d'elle, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait était l'air brûlant qui pénétrait à nouveau ses poumons.

Elle ne l'entendit pas quitter la pièce trop occupée à calmer son cœur qui semblait vouloir exploser dans sa poitrine.

Elle resta prostrée sur le tapis pendant des heures, tout son corps hurlant sa douleur. Montague lui avait fait clairement comprendre où était sa place, tout ses efforts pour convaincre le jeune homme n'avait servit à rien. Elle n'était plus rien et il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, elle avait bien compris le message.

Montague retourna dans ses appartements que très tard cette nuit là. Il avait croisé Terrence Higgs au détour d'un couloir et ils avaient fini par boire quelques verres en discutant de tout et de rien. Higgs n'était pas souvent au manoir, il ne venait que pour faire de bref rapport sur la situation en France. Terrence s'était installé à Paris afin de faire entendre aux sorciers français la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Higgs était un véritable dandy, il ne parlait pratiquement que de vêtement, de soirée mondaine et de femme, mais écouter la diarrhée verbale de Terrence lui permit d'oublier un peu Bell et son regard vide alors qu'il l'étranglait.

De nombreux partisans de Voldemort vivaient en France mais depuis l'avènement du mage noir, les moldus avaient recommencé leur chasse aux sorcières. L'existence du monde magique avait été un véritable choc pour eux. Effrayés ils s'étaient mis à poursuivre, emprisonner et tuer tout ceux qu'ils soupçonnaient de sorcellerie ayant pour seul résultat d'élargir les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Depuis plusieurs mois des familles de Sang-Purs ne cessaient de demander asile. Le monde était au bord de l'explosion, les Sang-Purs sous la bannière du mage noir, les Sang-mêlés et Sang-de-Bourbes menaçaient par les Mangemorts et les moldus.

Ces crétins creusaient leurs propres tombes à cause de la peur et de la haine. Personne n'avait le beau rôle dans cette histoire.

Tout cela n'arrangeait nullement Montague, car il n'avait aucune idée de vers qui se tourner quand le temps serait venu. Un endroit où il n'y aurait ni sorcier ni moldu, un lieu pas corrompu par la guerre...

Higgs lui raconta à quel point la vie à Paris était amusante, il passait son temps a roder dans les rues à la recherche de ses futures victimes qu'il choisissait toujours avec soin. Il se moquait de leurs faiblesses et de leurs incapacités a se défendre.

Les moldus pensaient avoir une chance contre les sorciers, ils étaient vraiment naïfs, la plupart de leurs gouvernements avaient été infiltré depuis des années. Higgs lui parla de sa dernière mission, l'assassinat d'une famille influente de France qu'il avait fait passer pour des sorciers. Il riait alors qu'il racontait comment la foule s'était déchaînée sur les malheureux...

Lorsqu'il se glissa sous ses draps, Montague n'eut même pas un regard pour la jeune femme allongée sur le tapis. Il était trop épuisé pour cela. Il ne regrettait plus son geste, la pitié, le regret, l'empathie n'avait pas de place dans ce monde. Les faibles étaient voués à disparaître et il ne ferait pas parti de ceux la, il n'allait pas se laisser tuer à cause d'une petite Gryffondor idéaliste.

Katie resta allongée un long moment sans bouger, elle guettait la respiration de Montague, attendant qu'il s'endorme. Elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout maintenant, elle n'avait pas le choix, si l'envie lui prenait il pouvait la tuer demain si cela lui chantait.

Elle devait fuir, elle ne pouvait rester là à ne rien faire. Elle savait qu'il ne verrouillait jamais la porte, persuadé qu'elle aurait trop peur pour s'échapper. Avant, c'était sans doute le cas, Montague semblait l'option la plus sûre, mais maintenant tout avait changé.

Le garçon finit par s'endormir. Silencieusement elle se leva et attrapa le ballot d'habit et de nourriture qu'elle avait put récupérer dans la soirée. Sur la pointe des pieds elle se dirigea vers la porte, priant qu'elle ne grince pas trop fort quand elle l'ouvrit.

Le couloir était désert et sombre. Du bout des doigts elle toucha le mur en pierre pour se diriger. Elle savait que sa tentative était stupide et dangereuse mais elle ne pouvait plus rester là à ne rien faire. C'était impossible, elle préférait mourir en tentant quelque chose plutôt que rester la petite chose obéissante de Montague. Peut-être le regretterait-elle quand elle se ferait prendre mais trop penser à cela lui enlever tout le courage qu'elle avait réussis à rassembler.

Silencieuse comme une ombre elle déambulait à petit pas, tout ses sens en alerte. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir sa baguette, elle se sentait si vulnérable. Le manoir était calme et seule la lune éclairait de ses rayons laiteux les couloirs sans fin qui se dessinait devant elle. Katie n'avait aucune idée de quel chemin emprunter.

Elle finit par se retrouver dans le majestueux hall d'entrée, l'imposant escalier était d'un marbre sombre strié d'argent et la rampe en fer noir ou les motifs semblaient s'animer dans l'obscurité. L'épaisse porte en bois clouté était en face d'elle, il suffisait de la pousser pour enfin respirer autre chose que l'air vicié du manoir.

Katie n'était pas stupide et elle se doutait bien que des sorts devaient protéger la porte, si elle la touchait elle était persuadée que toute la bâtisse serait en alerte. Non elle devait trouver une autre sortie et pour cela elle cherchait la cuisine et les elfes de maisons. Personne n'avait dut prendre la peine de les informer de son statut de prisonnière, peut-être arriverait-elle à les convaincre de la laisser partir. Elle se traita d'idiote pour avoir oublié de prendre le plan de Montague. Elle pensait l'avoir assez mémorisé mais le dédale des couloirs l'avait complètement perdue. La chance sembla enfin lui sourire quand elle vit le silhouette rabougrie d'un elfe traversant le couloir.

« Hey ! » Tenta-t-elle d'interpeller la créature à voix basse.

« Que désire la Miss ? » Demanda la petite créature d'une voix nasillarde.

Katie se tut un bref instant, réfléchissant avant de répondre. Elle ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons de l'elfe et se faire passer pour un Mangemort. Que dirait Montague ?

« Je ne me sens pas très bien... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et je veux que tu m'accompagnes. » Ordonna-t-elle de la façon la plus impérieuse qu'elle pouvait.

« Pitty ne connaît pas la Miss, Pitty travaille pour la famille Malfoy. » Déclara la créature avec un air suspicieux.

« Je suis Katie Montague... » Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre idée sur le coup. « Je suis l'hôte de Monsieur Malfoy et je doute que ton comportement avec une invitée lui plaise, » dit-elle avec un air hautain, « stupide créature. » Crut-elle bon de rajouter.

En face d'elle la dite Pitty jetait des regards apeurés dans le couloir désert, comme si son maître allait apparaître tout d'un coup.

« Je n'ai besoin que de sortir quelque secondes. » Tenta Katie. « Accompagne moi jusqu'à une sortie et je ne te laisserais reprendre tes activités. » Continua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

« Mais Pitty doit préparer le déjeuner... » Baragouina l'elfe.

« Vas-tu me désobéir ? Je me demande comment Lucius va réagir quand je vais lui dire cela. » Déclara la jeune femme en faisant semblant de s'éloigner.

Les couinements de l'elfe la fit se retourner, si ça continuait comme cela elle allait se faire repérer.

« Pitty va aider la Miss, Pitty est une bonne elfe, Pitty est obéissante. » Pleurnicha la créature en se tapant la tête contre le mur.

Katie aura voulu la calmer avec des paroles douces mais elle devait tenir son rôle et un Mangemort ne prendrait sûrement pas un elfe de maison en pitié.

« Bien. Dépêche toi je n'ai pas que cela à faire. »

« Si la Miss veut bien me suivre. »

Pitty la conduisit jusqu'à une petite porte caché derrière un tapisserie représentant une scène de chasse au dragon. La petite créature lui montra la porte avec un sourire satisfait au visage, ce qui n'arrangeait pas Katie, elle avait besoin que l'elfe ouvre la porte car elle se doutait que celle-ci devait être protégée comme celle de l'entrée. Tout maison sorcière avait des sorts de protection empêchant tout étrangers de pénétrer ou de sortir sans autorisation préalable.

Katie fit semblant d'être prit d'un malaise, portant la main à la poitrine comme si elle avait du mal à respirer. L'elfe se précipita vers elle avec un couinement poignant.

« J'ai besoin d'air. » Soupira de façon un peu dramatique la jeune femme.

« Tout de suite Miss. Pitty va vous conduire dehors. Pitty va prévenir Monsieur Montague. »

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Non, il a besoin de dormir, il ne sera pas très content d'être réveillé en pleine nuit. J'ai juste besoin de sortir quelques minutes. » Tenta Katie d'une voix faible.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment Katie se retrouva dehors. La porte donnait sur un petit chemin terreux qui conduisait vers le parc qui entourait le domaine. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été dehors ? Des semaines, des mois ? Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre, il était couvert et on ne pouvait pas distinguer les étoiles. Katie aspira une grande bouffée d'air clignant des yeux, un peu perdue. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?

« La Miss se sent mieux ? » Demanda Pitty à côté d'elle.

« Oui, tu peux retourner à tes occupations, je vais rester un peu ici. » Déclara la jeune femme.

« Pitty ne veux pas laisser la Miss seule. Pitty peut attendre un peu. »

« Non. Je veux être seule. »

la petite elfe finit par partir. Katie n'en revenait pas avec quelle facilité elle avait réussit a quitter le manoir, mais au final elle était maintenant coincée dans le jardin. Comme le reste, le parc devait avoir des sorts de protection.

La jeune femme se mit à suivre le petit chemin. Au moins elle prendrait un peu l'air avant de se faire attraper. Malgré le ciel voilé la lune éclairait un peu, découpant la silhouette des arbustes taillés à la française et les statues qui murmuraient à son passage, leurs yeux vides suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle marcha jusqu'à petit sous-bois en lisière du parc. Un haut mur entourait toute la propriété et sans magie impossible de l'escalader. Que donnerait-elle pas pour un balais. Elle aurait aimer voler une dernière fois. D'un pas lent elle longea le mur jusqu'à l'imposant portail en fer forgé, elle resta planté devant un long moment indécise. Avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Elle ne pouvait retourner en arrière. D'une main tremblante elle s'approcha de la poignée, dès qu'elle la tournerait les Mangemorts se lanceraient à sa poursuite. Elle n'avait aucune chance.

Katie avait peur. Elle avait voulu fuir, elle avait agit sur un coup de tête et maintenant elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. En fermant les yeux elle posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna. Elle préférait mourir libre et en tentant quelque chose plutôt qu'être la chose d'un Mangemort.

* * *

* La devise des Malfoy est largement inspiré d'un réplique de Rodrigue dans le Cid.

Encore une fois pardon pour les fautes...

Comme on peut le voir les choses ne s'arrangent pas pour les personnages et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas fini... Je me demande parfois si je n'ai pas une petit côté sadique...

Bonne semaine!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre XV

* * *

Lorsque Theo ouvrit les yeux il eut du mal à faire le point, tout tournaient autour de lui. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir et il avait la nausée. Il dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que sa vue ne se stabilise. Il était dans une espèce de grande tente de fortune, faite avec des branches et des morceaux de tissus cousus les uns aux autres. Lui et Abbot étaient fermement attachés au poteau centrale. Il tenta de bouger un peu mais les liens étaient solides. Il tourna la tête pour observer la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas avoir repris connaissance.

La tente était vide mais il pouvait entendre des bourdonnements de conversation dehors. En observant autour de lui le jeune homme eut la conviction qu'ils étaient retenu prisonniers par des Moldus. D'une, la tente était trop petite pour appartenir à des Sorciers, on pouvait à peine se tenir debout dedans, de plus rien n'était imperméabilisés comme les prouvaient les épaisses gouttes qui tombaient tout autour de lui et en plus il faisait trop froid, n'importe quelle tente sorcière était vendu avec un souffle-fournaise...

Il se retourna à nouveau et tenta de réveiller Abbot en gigotant.

« Abbot ! » Finit-il par dire à voix basse. Il répéta son nom plusieurs fois sentant l'angoisse le gagner. Peut-être que le coup qu'elle avait reçu l'avait tué. Elle devait être soignée... Il réussit du bout des doigts à atteindre les poignets de la jeune femme, sa peau était froide, ce qui inquiéta Theo mais il finit par sentir son pouls.

« Abbot ! » Tenta-t-il a nouveau.

La jeune femme finit par grogner, bougeant légèrement la tête. Elle poussa un léger gémissement alors qu'elle reprenait partiellement conscience. Il la sentait remuer derrière lui, elle tira un coup sec sur leurs liens et il ne put réprimer un hoquet de douleur.

« Calme toi Abbot, tu vas m'arracher les mains. »

« Si ça peut me permettre de fuir... » Répondit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

« Le pire c'est que tu en es capable. » Bougonna le garçon.

« On est où ? »

« Je pense que ce sont des Moldus. »

« Super... » Souffla Hannah en tirant à nouveau sur les liens.

« Arrêtes ça. » Grinça Nott en s'y mettant à son tour.

« Ils veulent quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un petit moment de silence.

« Aucune idée, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement amicaux. »

« Bizarrement ils ont un peu du mal avec ceux qui portent une baguette, je me demande pourquoi. »

« N'empêche que je vais pas tarder à avoir besoin de mon sac. » Déclara Nott avec une note d'angoisse dans la voix.

« Je vois pas en quoi c'est important... Ils ont nos baguettes et mon pistolet, alors à part si tu caches une arme mystérieuse dans ton sac je ne vois pas à quoi il peut te servir. » Réplique sèchement la jeune femme.

Le garçon souffla bruyamment, parfois Abbot lui tapait sur les nerfs avec son agressivité constante. Franchement il n'était pas d'humeur et il avait vraiment besoin de son sac.

« La marque... Elle se réveille, j'ai besoin de l'onguent de Granger. » Finit-il par lâcher d'une voix froide.

« On est pas dans la merde... »

« Sans blague. Je sens qu'Il me cherche. Ça commence à être douloureux. »

Un lourd silence tomba dans la tente, Abbot avait enfin cessé de tirer sur les liens.

« Il nous faut cette fichue pommade sinon dans quelques heures tout les Mangemorts du coin seront là. »

« Je suis au courant Abbot. » Grinça Nott avec froideur.

La douleur l'élançait de plus en plus l'empêchant de réfléchir calmement. Il sentait le pouvoir de la marque s'insinuer dans chacune des ses veines, il avait l'impression que son sang était entrain de se transformer en lave. Il avait de chaud et se sentait un peu fiévreux.

« On va devoir négocier avec eux... » Murmura Abbot.

« Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Il me cherche depuis si longtemps. » Souffla Nott en serrant les dents.

« Tiens bon. Je vais nous sortir de là. » Lui répondit-elle en touchant ses poignets du bout de ses doigts glacials.

« Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un ? On est réveillé on aimerait discuter ! » Se mit à hurler la jeune femme.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes mais personnes ne semblaient l'avoir entendue.

« Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? » Continua-t-elle. « Je vous dit qu'on est réveillé et on a un truc urgent à faire, je vous garantie que si vous ne bougez pas votre cul vous allez le regretter! » Insista Abbot.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une femme fit son entrée. C'était celle qu'ils avaient vu dans les bois. D'age mur, ses longs cheveux gris étaient coiffés en un chignon lâche, elle avait la peau légèrement mate et un aspect frêle mais il se dégageait d'elle une force impressionnante.

Elle rapprocha d'eux, ses yeux verts étaient froids et emplis de haine.

« Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit, sorciers. » Cracha-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

« On veut seulement parler. » Répondit Hannah. « Mon ami ne va pas bien et si on ne s'occupe pas de lui... Nos ennemis risquent de le trouver. »

« Nos ennemis ? » Lança la vieille avec un rictus moqueur. « Mes ennemis sont tous ceux qui porte une baguette... Tout ceux qui ont fait un pacte avec le diable et utilisent ses pouvoirs. »

« Nous ne sommes pas comme eux. » Répliqua Hannah.

« Vous êtes tous des êtres damnés. » S'exclama la femme avec rage.

« Non, vous le savez bien. Des sorciers sont morts pour protéger des moldus, lors de la Grande Purge, ils étaient à vos côtés, ils se sont battu avec vous. » Tenta de raisonner la jeune femme.

« Jamais je n'accepterais d'aide d'être démoniaque tels que vous. »

Theo pouvait sentir l'agacement de Abbot. Ils avaient à faire à une folle et discuter avec elle ne semblait mener à rien.

« Écoutez, si on applique pas une pommade sur le bras de mon ami des dizaines de Mangemorts vont débarquer et ils n'auront aucune pitié. » Finit par lâcher Hannah avec humeur.

« Tu te prend pour qui pour me parler de la sorte ? »

La femme était maintenant devant Abbot, les bras croisés sur la poitrine avec sur le visage l'expression d'une haine profonde.

« Je vous dit qu'il faut absolument nous écouter si vous ne voulez pas que ce camps part en fumé ! » Hannah avait essayé de garder une voix calme et posée mais cette vieille bique bornée commençait à lui sortir par les yeux.

« Est-ce une menace sorcière ? » Demanda d'une voix faussement douceâtre la femme en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de sa prisonnière.

La jeune femme déglutit bruyamment, elle connaissait ce genre de situation et la femme face à elle lui rappelait quelque chose.

« Non. Un avertissement. » Répondit-elle simplement en ne détachant pas son regard de celui de la femme.

Nott quant à lui transpirait à grosses gouttes et la moitié de la conversation lui échappa. Il se sentait faible et en même temps fort, il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve étrange et il entendait comme une voix lointaine qui le sommait de le rejoindre.

« Abbot... » Murmura-t-il ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. La douleur devenait de plus en plus forte, il avait tellement envie que cela cesse et pour cela il devait répondre à l'appel. Mais si il le faisait il serait de nouveau enfermé là bas...

La femme tourna son regard vers le garçon, la fille ne mentait pas il n'avait pas l'air bien, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front à cause de la transpiration, son corps était pris de tremblements, ses yeux semblaient fixer un point lointain et son visage se tordait de douleur. C'était sans doute une ruse. Ces suppôts de Satan étaient prêt à tout, même prendre l'apparence d'enfants innocents. Ils devaient être purifiés, elle allait nettoyer la terre de ces monstres. Dieu l'avait épargné pour qu'elle le glorifie sur terre. Elle devait répandre sa parole divine et punir les pécheurs qui s'étaient écartés du droit chemin. Elle ne devait pas écouter leurs perfides mensonges...

« Je suis la main de Dieu et je ne tomberais pas dans votre piège impie ! » S'exclama la femme en se redressant. « Comme Il le veut, vous allez être juger, on vous donnera la chance de pouvoir confesser vos crimes... Puis le feu purificateur permettra de vous lavez de vos péchés... » Continua-t-elle complètement exaltée.

« Vous êtes folle. » Souffla Hannah horrifiée.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle s'était battu pour sauver les moldus, elle avait perdu des amis pour les protéger... Ses parents les avaient laisser seuls ses frères et elle pour allaient se battre à leur côté lors de la grande bataille de Londres. Ils n'étaient jamais revenus et elle avait du s'occuper de ses petits frères. Elle n'avait pas pu faire grand chose quand les Mangemorts avaient attaqué son village. Elle allait mourir à cause de moldu, jamais elle n'aurait cru cela, comme quoi la vie était pleine d'ironie.

« Votre procès commence, j'entends la foule réclamer vengeance. » Ajouta la femme.

En dehors on pouvait entendre une clameur s'élever, des voix chargées de rage qui s'accentuaient chaque secondes.

Deux hommes à la carrure impressionnante firent leur entrée dans la tente. Ils s'avancèrent vers les prisonniers avec empressement. Leurs visages rustres et carrés se tordaient d'un sourire mauvais.

« Je ne mens pas ! Si vous ne m'écoutez pas vous allez laisser mourir les gens de ce camp. Les Mangemorts vont venir et ils n'auront aucune pitié. » S'exclama Hannah alors qu'un des hommes la détachait avant de l'agripper violemment.

« Votre aveuglement va vous coûter la vie ! » Continua la jeune femme alors qu'on la traînait dehors.

Nott avait du mal à tenir debout. Ses yeux verts la dévisagèrent un instant, ils étaient remplis de douleur et de désespoir.

« Tes menaces ne nous font pas peur sorcière. » Cracha l'homme qui lui broyait le bras.

Sans ménagement ils furent traînés jusqu'au centre du camp de fortune. Plusieurs tentes faîtes de bric et de broc ceinturaient ce qui pouvait être appelé une place centrale. Les habitants avaient ramené quelques bancs et une haute table, parodiant une salle d'audience. On les plaça face à la haute table où la vieille femme s'installa avec deux autres personnes alors que derrière les adolescents les rescapés prenaient place sur les bancs.

Abbot s'approcha de Nott lui permettant de prendre appuis contre son épaule.

« Ils sont fanatiques. » Murmura le garçon d'une voix hachée.

« Elle... Peut-être que les autres le sont moins. »

« Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps Abbot, je... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais nous sortir de là. » Le coupa Hannah avec aplomb.

La tête du garçon glissa sur son épaule, lui permettant de la regarder. Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle, elle se permit même un petit sourire mais il n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'elle jouait la comédie, comme elle le faisait souvent. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment alors que tout le monde se mettaient en place. Au bout d'un instant le masque de confiance de la jeune femme se fissura légèrement. Theo put voir la peur, la colère et de désespoir qu'elle tentait de cacher. Doucement il glissa sa main dans la sienne la serrant légèrement.

Elle le regarda surpris, puis elle détourna les yeux avant de serrer à son tour la main de Nott.

Des coups portés sur la table ramena le silence, tous levèrent les yeux vers la vieille femme.

« En ce jour, nous, les survivants du Lincolnshire, allons juger ces deux personnes. Ne vous fiez pas à leur apparence, car devant vous se tienne deux sorciers, comme nous le prouve les deux baguettes que nous avons trouvé en leur possession. » Débuta la femme.

« Moi, Hilda Bennet, je vais vous prouver la culpabilité de ces êtres démoniaques et leur faire avouer les crimes qu'ils ont commis ! » Continua-t-elle en transperçant de son regard haineux les deux adolescents face à elle.

« C'est du grand n'importe quoi! Vous vous croyez où? Le moyen-age c'est fini depuis des siècles! » S'exclama Hannah.

« Silence sorcière ! » Cracha un homme derrière elle.

« Vous allez nous dire que vous n'êtes pas des sorciers ? Les preuves sont accablantes. » Se moqua un homme à droite d'Hilda.

« Nous avons le même ennemis, les sorciers ont vécus des années en paix avec vous, ce sont les Mangemorts et Voldemort qui vous ont attaqués ! Nous sommes dans la même situation ! » Tenta de convaincre Hannah.

« Peu importe, vous êtes des suppôts de Satan, il est de notre devoir d'éliminer votre engeance sur terre. » S'exalta la vieille femme en les pointant du doigt.

« Mon père est mort à Londres en protégeant les habitants, nous nous battons depuis des mois contre les Mangemorts ! Comment peut-on les vaincre si nous nous retournons les uns contre les autres ? Nous devons être unis ! » Répondit la jeune femme en se retournant vers les rescapés assis derrière elle.

« Tes paroles ne sont que mensonges, les Hommes de Bien n'ont aucune raison de pactiser avec des être comme vous, Dieu nous teste et il nous donnera la victoire, car il sait ce qui est juste. » S'énerva l'homme qui avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Hannah avait envie de hurler, comment pouvaient-ils dire ça alors que le monde autour d'eux était devenu un enfer ? Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'ils avaient besoin les uns des autres. Elle sentit la main de Nott se serrer contre la sienne. Le pauvre était encore plus blanc que d'habitude, son corps était parcouru de frisson et il transpirait beaucoup. Dans quelques minutes il n'aurait plus assez de force, les Mangemorts avaient du déjà sentir sa signature magique.

« Laisse Nott, on ne peut pas les convaincre. Quant ils arriveront tu pourras toujours leur faire croire que tu étais mon prisonnier. Ils t'épargneront. » Murmura la jeune femme d'une voix étrangement douce.

« Non... Il saura... Je ne veux pas t'abandonner... » Lui répondit-il à voix basse.

« Il suffit ! » Hurla Hilda en frappant du poing sur la table. « Vous devez confesser vos crimes et Dieu sera peut-être plus clément. Il est miséricorde. »

« Il n'y a rien à confesser, bande d'idiot ! » Répondit sur le même ton la jeune femme.

« Comment osez-vous ! »

« Tais toi vieille bique bigote ! Je vous dis la vérité mais votre stupidité condamne ce camps et tout ses habitants ! » Cria Hannah hors d'elle.

« Est-ce là vos derniers mots ? » Demanda l'homme à gauche d'Hilda. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de ce pathétique procès.

La jeune femme blonde ne répondit rien, se contentant de jeter un regard noir. Elle pris une grande respiration, ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de se calmer.

« Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous nous dirigions vers Hasting afin de traverser la Manche et de chercher de l'aide. » Commença d'une voix posée Hannah, « le pays est à feu et à sang à cause de Voldemort, je comprend votre colère et votre peur mais vous devez comprendre que la société sorcière existe depuis des siècles et que nous cohabitons depuis des années dans la paix. » Continua-t-elle ne quittant pas des yeux l'homme, espérant qu'il serait plus enclin à comprendre. « Si vous ne nous relâchait pas immédiatement les Mangemorts vont sentir notre présence et ils n'auront aucune pitié. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. » Termina-t-elle en se tournant vers l'assemblée derrière elle.

Un long silence tomba, les trois juges se regardèrent un moment puis ils se penchèrent les uns vers les autres pour parler à voix basse. Un bourdonnement de murmures s'éleva aussi des personnes assissent sur les bancs.

« J'en suis au point d'espérer que les Mangemorts débarquent, que ces crétins comprennent. » Murmura la jeune femme.

« Tu crois que tu les as convaincu ? » Soupira faiblement Nott.

« J'en sais rien... Ils ont tous l'air illuminés. »

Soudain les trois 'juges' se levèrent, tous se turent, attendant avec impatience le verdict.

« Nous, les représentants des survivant du Lincolnshire avons jugé les accusés. » Commença l'homme à droite de la vieille femme.

« Ils ne réfute pas les crimes dont on les accuse. » Continua-t-il d'une voix forte. « Il est donc évident que nous avons face à nous des sorciers. »

Hannah serra plus fort la main de Nott, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout.

« Nous avons entendu leur menace, mais nous sommes des hommes libres et si nous avons survécu c'est pour un raison. Dieu a un plan pour nous ! » Cette fois-ci c'était Hilda qui avait pris la parole.

« Il est de notre devoir de rendre la justice, au nom de tous ceux qui ont été massacrés par des être comme eux, œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! » Insista la femme en se tournant sur sa gauche. Ce fut au tour du dernier homme de prendre la parole.

« Nous avons débattu et sommes tombés d'accord. Les accusés sont jugés coupables de sorcellerie et dès aujourd'hui un grand brasier purificateur cèlera leur destin et ils passeront sous le regard du Seigneur tout puissant. » Commença-t-il avec gravité, scrutant de son regard sombre chaque habitants.

« Le verdict est tombé et ne peut être révoqué. » Termina-t-il alors que tout le monde se lever.

* * *

En plus d'être un peu sadique, j'ai peut-être des tendances pyromane...

Pourquoi j'ai envie de faire cramer tout le monde? Il n'y pas eu assez avec Neville?

Le prochain chapitre sur Katie et Montague va être un véritable tournant dans leur relation... N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous trouvez ça étrange.

Bonne semaine!

PS: je risque d'être moins disponible à partir de maintenant mais j'essaierai de poster régulièrement.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre XVI

* * *

Montague se réveilla en sursaut, au dessus de lui le portrait d'une vieille femme, sans doute un ancêtre de la famille Malfoy, se mit a hurler.

« Un individu tente de quitter le domaine sans autorisation ! Un prisonnier s'échappe ! »

Le garçon se retourna vers Bell, mais elle n'était plus là. Un mauvais pressentiment lui enserra les entrailles. Il se leva rapidement et enfila en toute hâte sa robe. Où était cette conne ?

Déjà, il entendait les habitants du manoir s'agiter. Il dévala deux par deux les marches et ouvrit l'imposante porte d'entrée.

Où était Bell, que lui était-il passé par la tête ?

Sur le perron il tentait de percer les ténèbres du jardin, sans vraiment réfléchir il couru vers le portail, il serrait sa baguette fermement dans sa main alors qu'il courrait à en perdre haleine sur l'allée bordée de vieux pins. Alors qu'il s'approchait il put entendre les cris de terreur de la jeune femme. Il accéléra en espérant arriver avant les autres. Cette idiote les mettait tout les deux en danger. Il maudit le jour de sa rencontre avec Bell. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il l'épargne ?

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le portail, le maléfice avait déjà fait son office. Les volutes de fer forgé qui le décoraient s'étaient enroulés sur le corps mince de la jeune femme qui tentait vainement de se débattre. Tels les anneaux d'un serpent, les bandes de métal ensorcelés étouffaient Bell. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre alors que l'un des bras de la fille se brisait. Elle hurla de douleur. Il resta un moment immobile, hésitant sur la meilleure conduite à suivre. La sauver ? Ou la laisser là ? Le portail ne la tuera pas tant qu'on ne lui en donnerait pas l'ordre. Quelle était la meilleur solution pour s'en sortir ?

Elle finit par l'apercevoir, son regard larmoyant se posa sur lui, elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas le supplier. L'étreinte des lanières de fer se faisait de plus en plus forte.

« Je t'en pris, Montague... » Supplia-t-elle alors qu'une tige de métal s'enroulait le long de sa jambe. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et le portail semblait vouloir l'attirer à lui. Une fine volute de fer s'entortilla sur son ventre remontant inexorablement vers son cou. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, elle tellement peur, elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça.

Montague ne savait pas quel comportement adopter, cette idiote avait ce qu'elle méritait, franchement elle avait quoi à la place du cerveau ? Avait-elle été assez stupide pour croire qu'elle pouvait fuir ?

Il leva sa baguette et murmura à mis-voix le mot de passe. Les volutes de fer forgé cessèrent toute progression sur le corps de la jeune femme avant de se rétracter et de la relâcher. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol en pleur. Les bandes de fer, sinuèrent sur le sol et en quelques secondes elles reprirent leurs places sur le portail.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers Bell et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Idiote ! » Hurla-t-il en la regardant avec colère.

La jeune femme était prostrée au sol, le corps secoué de sanglots. Elle ne le regardait pas, la tête tournée vers le sol.

« Il faut qu'on trouve une raison à ta présence ici, ils arrivent. »

Elle ne répondit rien, trop occupée a pleurer. Son bras droit était cassé, son épaule déboîtée, ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit, laissant apparaître une peau zébrée de marque rouge.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » S'exclama Rabastan Lestrange en arrivant essoufflé. Il était suivit de plusieurs Mangemorts dont Bellatrix.

« Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer Montague ! » Cracha avec colère l'un d'entre eux.

« Que fait cette garce ici ? » Demanda un autre.

Doucement le garçon se releva en agrippant Bell par le bras, celle-ci ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

« J'en sais rien. » Répondit le garçon.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je sais pas, je pensais que l'interrogatoire du Maître l'avait rendu complètement débile, je n'ai pas fait attention et elle en a profiter... » Continua le garçon en jetant un regard sur la fille qui avait les yeux rivés au sol.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle a fait semblant d'être un légume pendant tout ce temps ? »

« J'en sais rien, je pense pas, regardez là, elle n'a plus toute sa tête, elle ne se rend même pas compte d'où elle est. Vous croyez vraiment que quelqu'un sain d'esprit tenterait de fuir comme ça ? Qui serait assez stupide pour penser qu'il n'y aucun sort de protection ? » Raisonna le garçon.

Bellatrix fendit la foule qui commençait à se former et se dirigea vers la jeune femme, elle lui agrippa avec fermeté les cheveux la forçant à lever la tête. Ses yeux sombres et cruels se posèrent sur le visage pale de la fille qui fixaient toujours le sol. La Mangemorte lui attrapa le menton sans ménagement et la força à la regarder.

Ses yeux chocolats n'exprimaient rien, ils étaient vide. Elle approcha son visage du sien scrutant intensément la moindre réaction. La jeune femme garda un visage impassible et un regard lointain, comme si elle en la voyait pas vraiment. Cette gamine était brisée il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle relâcha sa prise et la tête de la fille retomba mollement.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes jouets Montague. » Souffla la femme d'une voix douceâtre.

« Je... Oui. » Murmura le garçon d'un air coupable. Il devait faire profil bas pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts.

Bellatrix leva sa baguette et lança un Doloris sur la fille qui s'écroula au sol avec un petit cri étouffé. Elle se tortilla comme un ver mais elle ne cria pas, ce qui frustra la Mangemorte au plus haut point. Vite lassée par ce spectacle navrant elle dirigea sa baguette sur le garçon et lui envoya à son tour le sort. Celui-ci serra les dents quelques secondes en essayant de rester debout, mais très vite il s'écroula à genoux. Il se retrouva rapidement à quatre pattes serrant dans ses poings fermés les gravillons de l'allée. Malgré tout ses efforts il ne put retenir des cris de douleur. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement il s'écroula au sol à bout de souffle. Au dessus de lui, les Mangemorts riaient.

« Tu feras attention à l'avenir Montague... Si jamais je recroise ta petite chérie je n'hésiterais à te la prendre... » Roucoula Bellatrix en levant le sort. Elle retourna ensuite vers les autres spectateurs, « je pense que tu as compris ta leçon pour ce soir. Fait attention à toi Montague car maintenant je t'ai à l'œil et je déteste les petits garçons qui ne sont pas soigneux. » Continua-t-elle avec un faux sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Elle quitta les lieux peu de temps après suivie des autres Mangemorts.

Montague resta allongé sur les graviers un long moment, il avait juste eu la force de se mettre sur le dos. Le vent froid lui fit du bien, il ferma les yeux en tentant d'oublier la douleur. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau il fut surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué avant que la lune était si belle ce soir. Il tourna la tête vers Bell qui était recroquevillée sur le sol. Ses yeux sombres le dévisageaient sans ciller.

« Tu es vraiment une idiote. » Souffla-t-il avec difficulté.

Elle ne répondit rien. Montague était incapable de deviner ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment, elle semblait inaccessible, seuls ses yeux ouverts et brillants prouvaient qu'elle était encore en vie. Puis elle se mit à pleurer, des grosses larmes dévalaient ses joues et tombaient sur le sol. Elle était entrain de craquer, elle n'arrivait plus à combattre toutes ses émotions qui s'insinuaient en elle, elle se sentait si seule, si désespérée. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle se traîna jusqu'à Montague qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et cela même si c'était lui, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et de sa main encore valide elle agrippa sa robe. Elle plongea son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur, profitant de sa chaleur.

Elle avait faillit mourir, elle était terrorisée de rendre compte à quel point elle voulait survivre. Katie ne pensait pas avoir si peur face à la mort, elle avait toujours cru que son courage de Gryffondor lui permettrait d'affronter cela avec bravoure, de choisir la mort plutôt que rendre les armes, collaborer ou avouer... Elle était faible.

Une main du garçon se mit à caresser ses cheveux alors que l'autre enserra sa taille. C'était douloureux mais elle avait besoin désespérément de contact humain, elle avait besoin de réconfort, de se sentir vivante.

« Calme toi Bell. » Murmura Montague contre ses cheveux.

« Je... Je suis désolée... » Pleura-t-elle en se serrant contre lui.

« Moi aussi. »

« Je ne veux pas mourir. »

Il la repoussa légèrement pour voir son visage. Elle l'observa silencieuse, les yeux et le nez rougis, les lèvres tremblantes. C'est elle qui l'embrassa, sans qu'il ne lui demande rien. Le baisé n'avait rien de doux, il était sauvage et désespéré, comme si c'était le dernier.

« Serre moi contre toi. » Murmura-t-elle entre deux baisés.

Il obéit sans mal, il était aussi perdu qu'elle, il avait l'impression qu'il ne verrait jamais le jour se lever. Il avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence, de sa chaleur, il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de vivant.

Katie, avait cesser de réfléchir, elle ne voulait plus penser à rien, sauf à la chaleur du garçon contre elle, elle voulait se perdre dans la sensation de ses baisés, elle voulait oublier tout ce qui l'entourait, elle désirait se sentir aimée et protégée. Elle le détestait mais elle avait besoin de lui, la peur de la mort lui avait fait perdre la tête et elle ne voulait pas la retrouver pour le moment.

« Je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal. » Promit le garçon alors qu'elle lui embrassait le cou. Elle ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à sentir le pou de Montague contre ses lèvres.

Elle finit par relever la tête pour l'observer, il avait les yeux mi-clos, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'affaissait rapidement et ses joues s'étaient un peu colorées.

« Tu le jures ? » Lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Oui. »

Elle lui fit un sourire doux et s'éloigna de lui, elle se mit debout avec difficulté. Montague l'imita avec un grognement de frustration.

« Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de jouer avec moi. » se plaignit-il en lui attrapant la taille pour l'aider à marcher.

« D'accord. » Elle se tourna vers lui et lui posa un baisé sur la joue, avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Montague avait du mal à suivre le changement intervenu chez Bell, avait-elle perdu la tête ? Pourquoi devenait-elle si démonstrative ? Quelques heures auparavant il avait essayé de la tuer... Il n'y comprenait rien. Peut-être que sa raison se fissurait après tout ce qu'elle avait subi. Le garçon regrettait d'avoir tenté de l'étrangler, il s'en voulait et cela depuis le début. Il n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là, la pression, la colère, l'impression que tout lui filait entre les doigts. Il savait que ce n'était pas une excuse mais la guerre l'avait rendu colérique, cruel et instable.

Il avait cru la perdre quand il s'était réveillé et qu'elle n'était plus sur le tapis. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, il était totalement et complètement fou de cette fille et pour une fois cela avait l'air réciproque. Il allait profiter de ce moment même si Bell réagissait comme cela que, parce que, elle était choquée.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la chambre, ils ne se lâchèrent pas une seconde puis ils se glissèrent dans le lit. Ils étaient tout les deux brisés et exténués. Se blottissant l'un contre l'autre ils s'endormirent malgré leurs corps martyrisés. Demain serait un nouveau jour mais d'ici là ils avaient besoin de force et de repos.

Katie se réveilla doucement, elle avait mal partout et ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard noir de Montague qui l'observait. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Ils se dévisagèrent de longues minutes sans ouvrir la bouche. Elle contempla ses yeux noirs, ses cils longs et épais, son nez droit, sa bouche fine et sa mâchoire carrée. Elle ne pouvait nier le faite qu'il était beau. Katie ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle pensait du garçon, d'un côté elle le détestait lui et tout ce qu'il représentait, c'était un être exécrable, égoïste, dangereux, animé que par ses propres intérêts, mais il était le seul qui pouvait l'aider. Il était attaché à elle, elle ne vivait que grâce à lui, il était son seul espoir. Il était tout simplement là.

Timidement elle leva sa main vers sa joue, caressant avec douceur sa mâchoire mal rasé. Il ferma les yeux au contact de ses doigts contre sa peau. Ils restèrent allongé un long moment, leurs corps trop douloureux pour tenter de se lever.

« On va faire quoi maintenant ? » Murmura la jeune femme.

« Dès que j'ai la force de sortir de ce lit je te soigne. » Lui répondit-il avec douceur.

« Et après ? »

Le garçon ne rajouta rien. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

« Tu veux toujours trouver Potter ? » Finit-il par demander après plusieurs minutes.

« Je ne sais plus. Je veux juste partir d'ici... Je veux vivre. » Lui dit-elle en évitant son regard, honteuse de sa propre lâcheté.

« Tu laisserais Potter dans leurs mains ? Bell, ça fait des semaines que tu m'emmerdes avec ça. »

« Je sais. Mais tu as sans doute raison, c'est du suicide. »

« Tu baisses les bras ? »

« Pourquoi tu insistes ? Je croyais que tu en avais rien à faire de Harry. » S'exclama la jeune femme avec une pointe énervement.

Il la regarda sans rien ajouter, puis avec maintes précaution il se leva du lit. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître plusieurs flacons sur la table de chevet. Il en fit boire plusieurs à la jeune femme qui ne put réprimer plusieurs grimaces. Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'était rendormie, laissant les potions faire leurs effets.

Katie se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle était seule dans la chambre et l'angoisse s'empara immédiatement d'elle. Où était Montague ?

Elle se leva précipitamment et dut se rattraper au bord du lit pour ne pas s'effondrer, ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir la porter. Des taches noires dansèrent devant ses yeux alors que la tête lui tournait et qu'elle se sentait particulièrement faible. Après plusieurs minutes elle put se relever. Avec difficulté elle se dirigea à petit pas jusqu'au salon et elle se rattrapa au dossier d'un des fauteuils pour ne pas tomber.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire, seulement attendre en espérant que Montague réapparaisse. Que ferait-elle si les Mangemorts avaient décidé de se débarrasser de lui aujourd'hui ? Si il revenait jamais qu'allait-on faire d'elle ? Elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'elle imaginait ce qu'ils pourraient faire à Montague. Elle avait trop besoin de lui.

Il rentra assez tard et ne put cacher sa surprise quand il trouva Bell plus pale que jamais, les yeux rougis et des traces évidentes de larmes séchées sur ses joues.

« Où tu étais ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

« Je te signal que j'ai un travail. » Lui répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« J'ai... J'ai pensé que peut-être tu ne reviendrais pas. » Marmonna-t-elle en l'évitant.

Il ne répondit rien se contentant de l'observer. Il ne la reconnaissait pas et il n'était pas vraiment sûr que cela lui plaise.

« Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ne refait plus ça... Dis moi quand tu pars »

« Ok. » Répondit-il avant de fouiller dans la poche de sa robe. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Elle le regarda suspicieuse, mais elle en put retenir son cri de joie quand il sortit une baguette de sa poche.

« Tu l'as eu où ? » S'extasia-t-elle en la prenant dans ses mains.

« Peu importe. L'important c'est que tu en as une maintenant et que tu es capable de te protéger. » Répondit-il en la dévisageant.

Bell souriait, un vrai sourire, une de ceux qu'elle pouvait avoir avant, un qui ne cachait aucunes arrières pensées, un sourire sincère et innocent. La jeune femme caressa la baguette en riant, elle fit quelques mouvement de poignet avant de faire léviter un oreiller du lit. Sans réfléchir il la prit dans ses bras, lui embrassant le sommet du crane. Il aurait tellement voulu la rencontrer dans d'autre circonstances, ne pas être coincé ici avec elle.

« Quand tu iras mieux on ira chercher Potter. J'ai trouvé l'entrée du labyrinthe souterrain... Si il n'est pas là... On ne pourra pas attendre jusqu'à date de la victoire, je sens qu'il faut qu'on se dépêche. » Lui dit-il d'une voix douce contre ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi ce changement d'avis ? Pourquoi pas partir maintenant ? » Répondit-elle en enserrant sa taille de ses bras.

« Parce que je veux leur faire payer, parce que Potter est le seul à pouvoir vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Et tu es prêt a risquer ta vie ? »

« A moins que tu ne le veuilles pas ? » Demanda-t-il en s'éloignant un peu d'elle et en la dévisageant.

« Je... Je ne sais plus... » Dit-elle piteusement en détournant le regard.

« Bell, tu es une Gryffondor, une idiote qui fonce tête baissé sans jamais réfléchir plus de deux secondes, tu es courageuse et rien ne te fais peur... Tu es choquée par hier, mais si tu fuis sans rien tenter tu t'en voudras à vie... » Il lui avait agripper les avants bras, la forçant à lui faire face.

« Montague... Les Endoloris t'ont fait perdre la tête ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux, surprise par la tirade du garçon.

« Peut-être... »

« Que veux tu faire ? Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre ? » Questionna la jeune femme intriguée.

« Petit un : mon arrangement avec Malfoy est quasiment fini, j'ai rassemblé assez de preuve pour faire porter le chapeau à Theo. » Graham leva un second doigt, « petit deux : on doit retrouver Potter et le sortir de son trou sans perdre la vie. Petit trois : fuir, sans se faire rattraper et faire en sorte qu'ils perdent notre trace, pour cela je remercie la bibliothèque de Theo qui m'a bien aidé. Petit quatre : trouver refuge chez Madame Zabini, en espérant que l'envie ne lui prenne pas de nous trahir. »

« Tu avais prévu ça depuis le début ? »

Il ne répondit rien, à quoi cela servait ? Montague avait toujours voulu sauver Potter, il n'était pas stupide et savait que si il avait le Survivant avec lui beaucoup de portes s'ouvriraient. Il était un atout non négligeable, voir même vital.

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu trouvais ça trop dangereux, pourquoi me faire croire que tu t'en fichais ? Tu m'as menti, tu t'es moqué de moi!» S'exclama la jeune femme qui avait traduit le silence du garçon comme une affirmation.

« Parce que j'avais un moyen de pression sur toi, parce que tu étais prête à tout pour sauver Potter, même à faire semblant de m'aimer... » Lui répondit-il sèchement en reculant de quelques pas. « Ce n'est pas ton obstination a vouloir sauver Potter qui m'a énervé mais le fait que tu croyais me manipuler, que tu pensais m'avoir sous ton emprise... »

Ils se regardèrent en silence un long moment.

« Quand comptes tu mettre ton plan à exécution ? » Demanda Bell un peu froidement.

« Dès que tu vas mieux, j'ai besoin de toi en pleine forme. »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

Montague soupira alors qui s'installait dans un des fauteuils face au feu. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils finissent par s'engueuler ? Franchement, pourquoi il s'emmerdait avec elle ?

Les elfes de maison arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard pour servir le repas.

« Montague ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je crois qu'un souvenir me reste... » Déclara Bell d'une petite voix.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est important mais je me souviens d'une auberge en Écosse, je pense qu'il est possible que ce souvenir ne soit pas là pour rien... »

« Pour reprendre contact avec la rébellion ? »

« Oui, j'en ai la conviction. »

« Dis moi tout. »

Elle lui raconta que dans ses rêves elle voyait la bâtisse en bois délabrée, d'un bleu délavé, à côté d'un lac aux eaux sombres. Elle savait même comment s'y rendre, Le Trident Barbu était une auberge perdue au fin fond de de l'Argyll et Bute en Écosse, l'accès était difficile mais pas impossible. Montague l'écouta en penchant légèrement la tête, un sourire engageant aux lèvres. Pouvoir reprendre contact avec les rebelles si rapidement était inespéré. Pour une fois depuis des semaines il avait une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

Voili voilà... hum je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre. J'ai voulu montrer le changement de rapport entre les deux personnages, enfin surtout du point de vu de Katie. Je pense que c'est un personnage très courageux mais avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu elle devient très fragile aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement . Elle commence a se raccrocher à Montague comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle voit sa vie qu'à travers lui on se rapproche peut-être un peu du syndrome de Stockholm. Je pense que cela créer une relation pas très saine entre eux...

Bon dite moi ce que vous en pensez...

À bientôt!


	17. Chapter 17

Salut,

juste un petit mot sur le début du chapitre, il se situe au moment où Hannah et Theo se font attaquer par un Mangemort ( chapitre 13). Je n'étais pas sûre que ça soit clair. En fait c'est une petite parenthèse...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre XVII

* * *

Hermione leva la tête brusquement, le bruit d'une explosion résonna dans la ville abandonnée, à côté d'elle Draco lâcha les conserves qu'il tenait pour se diriger précipitamment vers la fenêtre du magasin. Le ciel gris s'éclairait d'une lueur verte au nord de la ville.

La jeune femme se dépêcha de mettre le pain de mie qu'elle tenait dans son sac et s'approcha du garçon.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir que l'expédition tournait mal. Ils sortirent en trompe du magasin et restèrent silencieux un court moment, incertain de la décision à prendre.

« On va voir ? » Finit par demander Draco.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, serrant sa baguette fermement. Elle devait décider et cela lui brisait le cœur.

« Non, on suit le plan et on s'en va. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix mal assurée.

« Hermione... » Souffla le garçon en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il imaginait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre le risque de se faire prendre, trop de choses dépendaient du succès de leur mission. Ils devaient survivre et même si cela signifiait laisser à leur sort leurs compagnons.

Sans un regard en arrière ils quittèrent la ville.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans la boue des chemins de traverse qu'ils empreintaient. L'eau semblait s'insinuer partout, malgré l'épaisseur de leurs vêtements. La pluie était glaciale et ils ne sentaient plus leurs pieds, ni leurs mains, pourtant ils continuèrent d'avancer.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être un monstre, elle était entrain d'abandonner les siens. Hannah avait besoin d'elle et elle fuyait. La jeune femme secoua vigoureusement la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Elle devait rester concentrée. Draco de son côté, gardait un visage impassible, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau moldu, il marchait droit devant lui, sans se soucier des gouttes de pluies qui coulaient le long de son visage.

À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Le garçon restait pour elle un mystère. Il avait choisi de les soutenir, il avait été leur espion pendant des mois, il avait risqué sa vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Pourquoi ?

Il lui avait dit que c'était pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas le croire. L'idée qu'on risque tout pour elle lui semblait complètement fantasque et illogique.

Ils marchèrent pendant des heures, sans faire de pause. Ils devait s'éloigner le plus possible. C'est que quand il fit trop sombre pour voir où ils mettaient les pieds qu'ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Ils étaient sur un petit chemin de terre qui traversait une forêt d'aulne et de bouleau. Les odeurs de terre et de feuilles en décomposition étaient si fortes qu'elles rendaient Hermione un peu nauséeuse, à moins que ce soit le sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait.

Ils trouvèrent refuge dans le trou laissé par un arbre déraciné. Les épaisses racines et les feuilles mortes les protégeaient partiellement de la fine pluie glaciale.

Tremblants et exténués, ils sortirent leurs vivres et mangèrent frugalement.

Hermione ne cessait de trembler, les froid s'insinuait partout, elle serra ses bras contre elle en espérant garder un peu de chaleur.

« On n'avait pas le choix. » La voix de Draco n'était presque pas audible. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il l'observait les yeux mis-clos et le visage impassible.

« On a toujours le choix. » Lui répondit-elle du bout de lèvre. « J'ai décidé que la mission était plus importante, voilà la vérité. » Continua-t-elle avec une pointe de colère.

« Tu as pris la bonne décision. »

« Comme toujours... La Miss-je-sais-tout a fait le choix le plus judicieux... » Lança-t-elle avec amertume.

Pourquoi faillait-il toujours qu'elle fasse des choix ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours si réfléchi et raisonnable. Elle avait l'impression que parfois elle perdait de son humanité dans ses décisions rationnelles.

Fatiguée de réfléchir, elle enfonça sa tête dans le creux de son bras. Elle était épuisée.

Elle entendit Draco se relevait et s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il lui encercla les épaules de son bras et la ramena contre lui. Elle ne lutta pas. La chaleur du corps du garçon lui procura un bref instant une impression de confort.

« Hermione, je suis là pour toi, je le serais toujours. » Lui murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu le sais... » Souffla-t-il presque douloureusement.

« Ça n'a pas de sens... Tu me haïssais, tu es un Malfoy, tu... »

« J'en ai rien à faire que tu ne comprennes pas, mais les faits sont là et je suis ici avec toi. » La coupa-t-il en lui attrapant délicatement le visage pour la forcer a le regarder.

« Draco... » Chuchota-t-elle plaintivement.

Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher trop à lui, elle ne voulait pas souffrir encore comme elle l'avait fait pour Ron ou pour Harry. Tant que la guerre serait là elle voulait emprisonner son cœur, l'empêcher de battre pour quelqu'un, à fortiori pour Draco Malfoy, elle avait l'impression de trahir Ron quand elle sentait son attraction pour l'ancien Serpentard prendre le dessus.

Le regard de la jeune femme se voila, faisant comprendre au garçon qui était allé trop loin. Il la relâcha et se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras en posant son menton sur le sommet de son crane.

« Je suis désolée. » Murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Pas autant que moi. » Répondit-il avec un peu de froideur.

Il l'aimait tellement, il l'avait toujours remarqué et cela depuis le début. Elle était intelligente, courageuse et idéaliste. Elle tenait tête à n'importe qui. Il avait cru la détester, elle lui renvoyait en pleine face tout les mensonges dans lesquels il avait été élevé. À cause d'elle il avait tout remis en cause. Lorsqu'il avait pris la marque, le sentiment de faire quelque chose d'horrible ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il vivait avec le poids de la culpabilité et du regret. Il aurait voulu être courageux comme elle mais il n'avait rien dit, il s'était laissé faire.

Quand Potter était mort et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris le pouvoir, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec cette culpabilité qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Il ne pouvait pas regarder les moldus se faire massacrer sans rien faire. Il avait l'impression de voir le visage d'Hermione partout, dans chaque moldus, dans chaque prisonniers...

Il avait pris contact avec la résistance quelques semaines après la prise de pouvoir du Maître et très vite elle avait été sa principale interlocutrice.

Le corps d'Hermione avait cessé de trembler contre lui, sa respiration était devenue profonde et calme. Elle s'était endormie.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour espérant trouver le sommeil, mais celui-ci le fuyait depuis si longtemps. Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le laisser croire, ses souvenirs les hantaient, il avait vu trop de choses pour trouver le repos.

Derrière ses paupières closes, il revit les visages des prisonniers, de ses anciens camarades de classes massacrés sans pitié, les cris d'horreurs des moldus alors que Londres était à feu et à sang. Il avait du se battre aux côtés des Mangemorts alors qu'il les haïssait, il n'avait put rien faire alors que sous ses yeux ils torturaient des innocents.

Draco pensait souvent à son professeur de potion, comment Severus Rogue avait put tenir aussi longtemps ? Comment pouvait-on garder sa raison en côtoyant quotidiennement des monstres ?

Perdu dans ses pensées le garçon serra plus fort la jeune femme, caressant d'une main distraite ses cheveux emmêlés.

L'aube arriva timidement, la luminosité du ciel ne changea pas vraiment derrière les épais du nuage qui le couvraient.

Il avait cesser de pleuvoir durant la nuit, mais l'humidité était encore bien présente. On pouvait entendre quelques chants d'oiseaux qui, bizarrement, avaient quelque chose de dissonant. Clignant des yeux, Draco se redressa. Il s'était endormi quelques heures avant l'aube. Délicatement il repoussa Hermione, qui ne réveilla pas et s'étira en baillant.

Sa propre odeur corporelle le fit froncer du nez, lui qui avait toujours aimé être impeccable avait l'impression d'être une guenille. Il attrapa dans son sac une bouteille d'eau, sa brosse à dent, du dentifrice et du savon.

Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres à la recherche d'une rétention d'eau assez grande pour lui permettre de faire un brin de toilette. Il trouva un flaque assez propre pour cela et entrepris de retirer son manteau. Le vent glacial le fit frissonner alors qu'il était torse nu. Sans plus de réflexion il se frictionna rapidement et se sentit revivre. L'odeur du savon lui titilla le nez agréablement. Malgré le froid il se sentit revigoré.

Lorsqu'il retourna au campement Hermione était réveillée. Elle le regarda avec un drôle de sourire.

« Toujours aussi coquet. » Lui dit-elle.

« Tu devrais essayer, ça fait du bien. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Elle s'éloigna donc a son tour et Draco résista contre l'envie de la rejoindre. Il se contenta de préparer leurs affaires pour leur départ prochain. Il sortit la carte afin d'évaluer la distance qu'ils pouvaient parcourir aujourd'hui.

Ils étaient actuellement dans la réserve naturelle du Lincolnshire et ils devaient maintenant se diriger vers la ville de Sleaford situé à plus de trente miles.

Quand la jeune femme réapparu, elle avait les joues rougies par le froid et des gouttelettes d'eau illuminées ses cheveux châtains. Il ne put empêcher un sourire bienveillant de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle le lui rendit en rejetant en arrière une mèche de cheveux que le vent avait ramené sur son visage.

« On y va ? » Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la carte.

« Oui... En espérant qu'Hannah et Nott ont réussi à s'en sortir. »

« Abbot ne se laissera pas faire. »

« Je sais. »

Ils récupèrent leurs sacs et se mirent en route sous le ciel menaçant, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les bois. Ils marchèrent toute la journée et les jours suivants, se rapprochant inexorablement de Londres.

* * *

Hannah ne put retenir un cris de rage alors qu'on la reconduisait dans la tente, on les rattacha, elle et Nott au pilier centrale avant de les laisser à nouveau seuls.

Le garçon était plus pale que jamais, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et il serrait les dents avec force.

« Nott, arrête de résister ça sert à rien. » Lui dit la jeune femme en posant l'arrière de sa tête contre le poteau en bois derrière elle.

« Je ne veux pas... » Siffla-t-il avec la mâchoire serrée.

« Ne soit pas stupide, tu te fais du mal pour rien. »

Il ne répondit rien, fermant les yeux sous la douleur fulgurante qui le traversa quelques secondes. Il avait l'impression que son avant bras était entrain de brûler, sensation qui n'allait pas tarder à être vraie.

« J'arrive pas à y croire... On va finir cramer... Putain, la vie est une sacrée chienne parfois. » Lança la jeune femme avant de se mettre à rire d'une façon désespéré.

« On va dire que c'est le karma... Je vais mourir de la même façon que Neville... » Continua-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura Theo à côté d'elle.

« Tu n'y peux rien. » Elle pencha légèrement la tête, posant sa joue sur son épaule pour le regarder.

« Tu as encore une chance de t'en sortir Nott. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je te l'ai deja dit... Je ne veux pas... Je préfère mourir que retourner là-bas. » Lui répondit-il avec force.

« C'est très noble de ta part, mais on sait tout les deux que ça ne durera pas, tu changeras d'avis quand les flammes commenceront à te brûler. C'est normal, c'est l'instinct de préservation. » Répliqua-t-elle avec impassibilité.

« Putain Abbot, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'essaye ? » S'exclama Nott en grinçant des dents.

« J'ai pas envie que tu crèves... » Lui dit-elle avec beaucoup de douceur qui surpris le garçon.

« Laisse moi choisir la façon dont j'ai envie de finir ma vie... J'ai le choix pour une fois... » Déclara-t-il en la dévisageant.

Abbot n'était pas une jolie fille, elle n'était pas laide, mais il se dégageait d'elle tellement de froideur et de douleur qu'elle en était effrayante. Ses cheveux étaient coupés à la garçonne, sans doute plus pratique, une longue estafilade lui barrait la joue droite, elle avait un teint pale et une bouche un peu trop grande. Ses yeux auraient pu être magnifiques si ils n'avaient pas l'air si glacials, presque inhumain. Pourtant Theo avait envie d'imprimer à jamais ce visage dans sa mémoire, ne pas oublier la courbe de ses cils aussi blonds que ses cheveux, le léger ourlet de sa lèvre supérieur, le petit espace entre ses dents de devant et la petite fossette sur son menton.

« Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. » Murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

« Désolé. »

« Dis Nott, si il n'y avait pas eu de guerre qu'aurais-tu fait ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

« J'en sais rien. J'aurais été à la tête de l'entreprise familiale, import et exportation de potion, je pense. Je me serais sans doute marié à une riche sang-pure... J'aurais eu une vie que je déteste... J'aurais attendu avec impatience le jour où mon père meurt pour enfin être libre. » Répondit le garçon en fermant les yeux, épuisé de lutter contre les vagues de douleur qui le traversaient.

« Oh... Pas très réjouissant comme avenir. »

« N'est-ce pas. Et toi ? »

« Hum... Je serais avec Neville, sans doute. J'aurais peut-être repris un commerce, avant j'aimais aller à la rencontre des gens, jamais je n'aurais voulu d'un travail où on ne parle à personne... On aurait trouvé un appartement dans la rue de Traverse, j'adorais l'agitation qui y régnait... Maintenant je déteste tout ça, je ne rêve que de silence et de tranquillité. » Abbot avait pris une voix lointaine, presque rêveuse.

« Oui, un endroit paisible et loin de tout. Un lieu où je regarderais le soleil se lever et le vent jouer dans les branches des arbres. Une petite maison en bois cachée de tous où le temps s'écoulerait au ralentis... » Continua-t-elle d'une façon à peine audible.

Theo fit semblant de ne pas entendre le sanglot qui s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux. Dehors on entendait l'agitement qui c'était emparé du campement, la préparation du bûcher était quasiment terminé.

On vient les chercher un peu plus tard, les attrapant sans ménagement, on les poussa jusqu'à la sortie.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour d'un large poteau de bois planté au sol. On y avait entassé des brindilles, des bûches et toutes sortes d'objets sans doute inflammables. L'odeur d'essence planait dans l'air. On les traîna devant les trois juges qui se tenaient bien droit, les bras croisés et le visage austère.

« Vous repentez-vous de vos péchés ? » Questionna l'un des hommes.

« Quels péchés ? Celui d'avoir tenté de vous sauver ? Celui de mettre battue pour un monde meilleur ? Ou bien celui d'avoir été assez stupide pour croire que vous valiez mieux que des Mangemorts ? » Répliqua Abbot avec rage.

L'homme qui la tenait lui envoya un revers de la main qui la fit taire. Sa tête partie dans le sens inverse et elle se mit a saigner du nez. Mais elle ne resta pas silencieuse longtemps, à la place elle se mit à rire.

« Vous êtes morts ! Vous n'êtes que des cadavres... » S'exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

L'homme la frappa à nouveau, mais elle continua à rire, au quatrième coups, sa tête tomba mollement sur sa poitrine. Son manteau était imbibé de sang, son nez semblait brisé, sa lèvre et la pommette étaient ouvertes. Theo avait tenté de la protéger mais il n'avait plus assez de force pour se dégager de la prise de fer de l'homme qui lui enserrait le bras.

La vieille femme tourna son regard vers lui et s'approcha.

« L'âme de ton amie est damnée, mais toi ? Te repends-tu ? » Demanda la femme d'une voix presque douce.

« Je me repend, mais pas des péchés dont vous m'accusez. » Répondit Theo en essayant d'avoir l'air fort.

« Bien, vous êtes tout les deux condamnés à la damnation éternelle. » Dit la femme froidement en faisant un signe de tête aux deux hommes qui les tenaient.

On les accrocha fermement au poteau, puis un homme approcha à son tour et les aspergea d'essence.

Abbot choisi ce moment pour reprendre vaguement connaissance.

« Nott ? »

« C'est bientôt fini. » Lui répondit-il en glissant ses doigts dans les siens.

« Ne lâche pas ma main. » Murmura-t-elle tremblante, « j'ai peur. »

Un peu plus loin, Hilda sermonnait ses ouailles mais le garçon ne l'écouta pas, préférant se concentrer sur le sensation de la petite main froide d'Hannah dans la sienne.

La vieille femme arrêta de parler et attrapa une torche des mains d'un homme.

« Abbot, ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

« Moi aussi... Theo. »

Hilda lança la torche et le bûcher pris feu.

* * *

Et coupez!

Ah ah ah, je vous laisse sur votre faim?

Un chapitre plein de beaux sentiments, si c'est pas chou... Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute!

Alors que pensez-vous de la relation entre Draco et Hermione? J'ai hésité à mettre ce passage car j'ai un peu peur de me disperser si je les développe eux aussi.

À bientôt.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre XVIII

* * *

Montague mangeait tranquillement avec Bell quand on vient frapper violemment à la porte. On était en début d'après-midi et pour une fois quelques rayons de soleil perçaient la couche épaisse de nuage. Il s'essuya rapidement le coin de la bouche avec sa serviette et après un bref regard à la jeune femme il se leva et ouvrit la porte.

« Goyle ? Pourquoi t'es là ? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

« Le Maître nous demande. » Répondit le garçon.

« Oh ? Et pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien Montague... Bouge ton cul ! »

« Calme toi mon petit Gregory, ne nous fait pas une syncope. » Lança Montague moqueur.

« IL attend. » Répliqua Goyle cachant assez mal son stress.

Graham lança un dernier regard en arrière, Bell tenait son rôle de fille brisée, le regard dans le vague. Juste en fermant la porte, il put tout de même percevoir la peur dans ses yeux chocolats. Il lui adressa un pale sourire.

Le garçon ne se sentait pas bien, pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres convoquait tout le monde ? Il cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait son angoisse, essayant de ne pas faire attention à la sueur froide qui coulait le long de son dos.

Une vingtaine de Mangemort étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle du manoir, comme tout le reste du domaine, c'était une pièce chargée et fastueuse, décorée de façon un peu douteuse. Sur les murs, étaient accrochés des dizaines de portraits aux allures cadavériques, avec leurs teints pâles et leurs cheveux presque blancs. L'imposante cheminée de pierre au fond de la pièce, était décorée de serpents entrelacés, qui semblaient se mouvoir quand on ne les regardait pas en face. Au centre trônait un table de bois sombre rectangulaire au dessus de laquelle pendait un lustre de cristal sombre dont les pendeloques ressemblaient à des serres affûtées.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Goyle à son père.

« Je crois qu'IL a sentit la trace des disparus. » Répondit l'homme à la carrure imposante.

« Et ? »

Monsieur Goyle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Le brouhaha de la pièce se tut soudainement quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit son entrée. Comme d'habitude il était vêtu de noir et son visage reptilien n'affichait pas la moindre expression. Son regard froid glissa sur les Mangemorts lentement, procurant à tous un profond sentiment de malaise. Il s'essaya gracieusement à l'une des extrémité de la table, posant ses mains arachnéennes sur la table.

« Mes chers Mangemorts, » commença-t-il d'une voix légèrement sifflante, « je sens que un de nos jeune égaré est proche. Il s'agit du fils Nott. Je ne peux pas encore le localiser exactement, mais je sais qu'il se trouve dans la région appelée Lincolnshire. » Poursuivit-il calmement.

Il croisa ses longs doigts, prenant le temps d'observer chaque personnes présentes dans la salle. Montague ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur quand les yeux flamboyants du Mage Noir le transpercèrent.

« Il est d'une priorité capitale que le jeune Nott soit récupéré. Je n'accepterais aucun échec, suis-je clair mes chers amis ? » Malgré le ton doux qu'il avait employé, tout le monde percevait la menace.

« Bien-sûr, aucun mal ne doit lui être fait, ce pauvre garçon est prisonnier des rebelles depuis si longtemps. » Ajouta-t-il. « Il m'est bien plus précieux que la plupart d'entre vous, donc il doit être de retour ici sans une égratignure. »

Qu'avait donc fait Theo pour avoir ce traitement de faveur ? Pourquoi était-il si précieux au Maître ? Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de Montague. Son plan de faire porter le chapeau de la trahison au fils Nott était finalement peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il jeta un regard en coin à Lucius Malfoy qui malgré son air stoïque, serrait ses poings avec rage.

« Vous allez tous partir à sa recherche et aucun de vous ne reviendra tant que vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé. » Continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Allez y, maintenant ! »

Il les congédia tous en se levant et en quittant la pièce.

Quelques minutes après, Montague quittait le manoir Malfoy en direction du Lincolnshire. Il avait tenté de se rapprocher de Lucius mais il était entouré de Bellatrix et des frères Lestranges. Ils firent plusieurs groupes une fois au-dessus de Alford et Montague se retrouva à faire équipe avec les Goyle, père et fils.

Alors qui volaient au-dessus de la forêt, ils remarquèrent tout de suite le campement fait de tentes rafistolées et bariolées.

« Hum, des rats qui se pensent être à l'abri. » Lança Goyle senior en commençant sa descente.

« On a pas le temps pour ça. » Cracha Montague.

« Ne gâche pas mon plaisir gamin, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas fait une bonne chasse. » Grogna l'homme.

« Le Maître a été extrêmement clair. »

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu prends ces insectes en pitié ? »

« Non, j'en ai rien à foutre de quelques moldus pouilleux. » Répondit le garçon avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Bien. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. »

Une fois assez près, un étrange spectacle s'esquissa devant leurs yeux, les moldus avaient attaché deux personnes et s'apprêtaient à les faire brûler. Sans chercher plus loin, Montague envoya un Avada Kedavra à une femme alors qu'elle lâchait la torche qui enflamma le brasier. Gregory se mit à rire alors qu'il tombait en piquet sur un homme avant de lui envoyé un Doloris. Son père, lui, jetait des sorts à tout va, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

La folie c'était emparée du camp, tous fuyant pour sauver leurs vies, les hommes piétinant les femmes, les jeunes se protégeant avec le corps des plus vieux pour avoir une chance de fuir. L'instinct de survie régnait ici en maître. Aucune pitié, aucuns sentiments chevaleresques, c'était du chacun pour soi.

Montague se retourna vers le brasier, les flammes commençaient tout juste a lécher les jambes des deux prisonniers qui se mirent à hurler. Sans réfléchir le garçon lança un sort Aguamenti afin d'éteindre le feu.

Quand la fumée s'estompa il resta un moment interdit. Il avait reconnu le visage de Theo. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Il regarda par dessus son épaule, pour vérifier où se trouvait les deux Goyles, ils étaient chacun trop occupés pour faire attention à lui.

Faire disparaître Theo était sans doute la meilleure solution, pourtant il hésita. Après quelques secondes de réflexion il entreprit de dénouer ses liens.

« Lâche le tout de suite. » Souffla l'autre personne alors que Theo tombait inconscient.

« Oh ! Calme toi ma belle. » S'exclama Montague en reculant légèrement.

La personne en question était une fille, pas plus âgée qu'eux. Elle s'agrippait au poteau central du bûcher pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle avait le visage tuméfié, preuve qu'elle avait subit un mauvais traitement. Comment quelqu'un dans son état se permettait de lui donner des ordres ? Elle le regardait avec haine mais était incapable du moindre geste. Sans se préoccuper d'avantage d'elle il se pencha sur Nott, l'attrapant par le bras il le redressa, le garçon gémit mais ne sembla pas reprendre conscience. Sans plus tarder il l'agrippa et le chargea sur son épaule.

Montague lança un regard en arrière, les deux autres étaient toujours occupés à torturer des moldus, Gregory partit à la poursuite de ceux qui tentaient de fuir dans les bois, tandis que son père s'acharnait sur une femme qui protégeait son enfant. Ses cris suraigus couvraient les hurlement des autres.

Avec Theo sur l'épaule, Montague descendit du bûcher, malgré les protestations de la fille. Il s'écarta de la scène de massacre, trouvant refuge dans les bois.

« Nott, réveilles-toi. » Ordonna-t-il en lui envoyant plusieurs petites claques sur le visage.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et ouvrit avec peine ses yeux. Montague enleva précipitamment son masque de Mangemort pour qu'il le reconnaisse. Les yeux de Theo s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? » Souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Eh, je suis là pour te sauver. »

« Où est Abbot ? » Demanda Nott en tentant de se relever.

« Qui ? »

« Abbot... Hannah... » Continua le garçon en s'asseyant avec difficulté.

« J'en sais rien. Écoute Nott, je sais pas où tu étais ces derniers mois, mais ça serait bien que tu y retournes... »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu reviennes au manoir en ce moment. »

« Je comprend rien à ce que tu racontes Montague. Où est Hannah ? » Répéta Theo en agrippant le col de la robe de Graham.

« Oh, c'est comme ça que tu remercies ton sauveur ? »

« Vous êtes combien ? »

« Tout le monde est à ta recherche, le Maître meurs d'envie de te revoir. »

Theo grimaça à ses paroles.

« Écoute moi bien, je vais pas me répéter cent fois, » continua Montague en agrippant fermement Nott par l'épaule, le forçant a se concentrer sur lui. « Tu ne dois pas retourner au manoir. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais personne n'a été capable de te localiser depuis tout ce temps et ça doit continuer comme ça. »

« J'ai besoin de mon sac... » Soupira Nott en se dégageant de la prise de Graham.

« Ton sac ? »

Theo leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

« Putain Montague, si je te dis que j'ai besoin de ce sac c'est pas pour rien, il y un onguent qui me protège à l'intérieur.»

« Sans blague ? »

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, Montague ne savait pas trop quoi penser, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Nott avait vraiment une sale tronche, il était maigre, pale et ne sentait pas la rose. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Des centaines de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

« A quoi il ressemble ce sac ? » Finit-t-il par demander.

« À ça ! » Répliqua un voix féminine en faisant tomber le dit sac devant le garçon.

Surpris il se retourna, la fille de tout à l'heure se tenait devant lui une baguette à la main et un air des plus menaçant sur le visage. Elle était sale et du sang séché lui maculait le visage.

« Recule, les mains en évidence. » Cracha-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Graham obtempéra sans rien dire. Theo, quand à lui se précipita sur le sac et sortit un pot rempli d'une pâte blanchâtre qu'il étala sur sa marque des ténèbres. Au bout de quelques secondes son visage se détendit et il poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

« Abbot... Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant la fille.

« On a connu des jours meilleurs. » Répondit-elle en ne quittant pas des yeux Montague. « C'est qui ? »

« Un ami, je crois. »

Montague prit note que Theo avait évité de dire son nom, et le connaissant ce n'était pas anodin. Graham se contenta donc de hocher vigoureusement la tête aux paroles de Nott.

« Il a raison. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, au contraire. »

« Ferme la, tu parleras que quand je t'y autoriserai ! » Cracha froidement la fille.

Vraiment charmante, pensa Montague. Theo n'avait jamais été un grand sociable mais de là à s'entourer d'harpie, il avait vraiment un goût discutable en matière de fille...

« Abbot, laisse le parler. »

« Pourquoi j'écouterais un putain de Mangemort ? Tu as vu ce que ses petits copains sont entrain de faire ? » Répliqua avec rage la blonde en pointant du menton la direction du camp où on entendait des hurlements déchirants.

« Parce que sans lui on serait mort tout les deux. » Répondit Theo d'une voix froide.

« Super ! Après mettre pratiquement faite tuée par des moldus, il faut que ce soit un putain de Mangemort qui me sauve la vie ! Franchement, je sais pas si il y un Dieu, mais il a un humour de merde ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en baissant néanmoins un peu sa baguette.

« C'est bon je peux parler ? » Questionna Montague, la fille se contenta de grogner.

« Bien, donc je disais que personnellement je n'ai aucune envie de te ramener avec moi, et franchement ça m'arrangerais grandement que tu disparaisses comme tu l'as si bien fait depuis deux mois. » Lança Montague en regardant Nott, ce dernier s'était relevé et rapproché de l'harpie.

« De plus le Maître semble avoir des affaires a régler avec toi, il semble qu'il désire ton retour, sans doute un rapport avec son immortalité... » Continua-t-il alors que Nott fronçait les sourcils et que la fille lui jetait un regard interrogateur.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ? » S'exclama Graham surpris.

« Dit quoi ? » Demanda Abbot.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit Theo.

Un silence gêné s'installa, chacun se dévisageant avec méfiance.

« Hum... Rien de bien important. » Tenta Montague.

« Tu en as trop dit et je peux te garantir que je n'hésiterais pas à te faire parler. » Répliqua la blonde sèchement, et franchement le Mangemort la cru sur parole.

Il jeta un regard en biais à Nott dont le visage n'exprimait rien. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas parler des Horcruxes ?

« Nott fait des recherches pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » commença avec un peu d'hésitation Montague.

« Il me l'a dit. Mais rien de très important, il crée de nouveaux sorts, des potions., il fait des recherches sur la magie.. »

« Oui... »

« Et ? Tu avais l'air de parler de quelque chose de bien particulier, développe. »

« Demande lui. » Rétorqua Montague mal à l'aise sous le regard glaciale de la fille.

Abbot se tourna vers Nott qui gardait un visage froid, il n'avait pas fait cette tête depuis des semaines, c'était celle qu'il avait au tout début. Le voir ainsi lui fit peur. Il cachait quelque chose, il avait menti... Il l'avait trahit.

« Nott ? » Demanda-t-elle en tournant sa baguette vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. » Dit-il à nouveau sans changer d'expression faciale.

« Nott ? » Répéta-t-elle avec une voix chargée de soupçon.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas ? » Demanda Montague avec un brin de moquerie.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Graham leva les yeux au ciel et ria.

« Bien-sûr. J'imagine qu'ils t'ont tenu au secret. »

« Alors crache le morceau ! » Hurla Abbot sur le point d'exploser.

Elle avait du mal à gérer la vague de sentiments négatifs qui l'assaillaient à ce moment.

« Doucement ma belle, on va négocier. »

« Tu te crois en mesure de fixer les règles ? Je te signal que c'est moi qui tiens une baguette. »

« Ce que je propose va arranger tout le monde. On va tous être gagnant. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de votre pommade... Je suis dans une situation pas forcement des plus agréable et ça me serait utile. De plus je vais avoir besoin de vous dans les jours à suivre, j'ai le projet de... Comment dire... Déserter. »

« Vraiment ? » Coupa Hannah.

« Oh oui, je peux te le garantir ma belle. Vois-tu mes services ne sont plus requis et il est temps que je tire ma révérence. Mais j'aimerais trouver un endroit sûr, je ne sais pas où tu avais planqué Nott pendant tout ce temps mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été incapable de lui mettre la main dessus. »

« Tu crois que je vais te révéler où est notre QJ ? »

Montague se contenta de sourire d'un air entendu.

« Vu les info que je détiens, je pense que tu ferais mieux de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. »

« Alors magne toi, tes petits copains ne vont pas tarder à te chercher. »

« T'as raison. Pour faire simple, je veux me tirer de là bas et j'ai besoin d'un endroit sûr. Je ne serais pas seul. »

« Ben voyons, plus on est de fou plus on rit. » La fille avait pris un air moqueur.

« Je pense que tu dois te souvenir de Katie Bell ? »

Cette fois-ci elle ne put cacher sa surprise, sa bouche formant un O parfait.

« Je la protège depuis le début. Donc je veux que vous nous retrouviez au Trident Barbu... »

La tête de la blonde était à mourir de rire, à l'évocation de l'auberge en Écosse elle en avait fait tomber sa baguette et elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« et que vous nous amenez dans votre QJ, je veux être sûr d'être protégé et que vous n'allez rien me faire. » Continua Graham, plus que satisfait de son effet.

« Co... Co... Comment t'es au courant de ça? » Bégaya la fille.

« Katie bien-sûr. »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait ? »

« Rien, strictement rien, je veille sur elle... »

« Si tu rentres au Trident Barbu avec elle, tu aura a faire à l'un des nôtres et il t'aidera, si il voit qu'elle va bien. »

On entendit au loin la voix de Goyle senior appeler Montague.

« J'ai plus beaucoup de temps, file moi un peu de pommade. »

« Dis moi d'abord ce que Nott ne m'a pas dit. »

Le garçon en question restait silencieux, le visage fermé, il avait croisé les bras et ne bougeait pas d'un centimètres, comme complètement extérieur à la conversation. On entendit de nouveau Goyle crier le nom de Graham, avec cette fois-ci une pointe d'énervement.

« Ok, les Horcruxes, il y en a trois autres. Des nouveaux. »

Sans demander la permission il s'empara du pot d'onguent, en pris une assez importante portion et la glissa dans un flacon qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

La voix de Goyle se rapprochait.

« Je peux pas rester plus longtemps. » Dit-il en levant les yeux sur la fille qui avait un air profondément blessée alors qu'elle regardait Nott.

« Ne lui en veux pas ma belle, il doit être sous serment inviolable... Donc je serais dans deux jours au trident, je compte sur vous. »

« Non, on a une mission. Mais tu y trouvera Olivier Dubois, il t'aidera. »

« Dubois ? Tu déconnes ? »

Il ne put continuer la conversation, Goyle n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres. Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre avec un air d'excuse.

« Désolé vieux, je m'occupais de quelques fuyards. » Lui dit-il en lui tapant de façon amical sur l'épaule.

« Tu vois ça décoince un petit massacre. » Répondit l'homme en lui attrapant l'épaule d'un geste paternel avant de rire.


	19. Chapter 19

**Je m'excuse platement du retard, j'avoue que ma motivation a pris un petit coup ces derniers temps mais bon me revoilà. Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le prochain chapitre mais il est en cours d'écriture.**

* * *

Merci **NinaA San** pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir et j'avoue, m'a donné un coup de pied au cul pour publier la suite. Il est vrai que le personnage de Montague est assez complexe, car il n'est pas particulièrement gentil et est poussé par son instinct de survie (en général). Je trouve ça bien plus drôle d'écrire sur ce genre de personnage que sur des héros parfais (et souvent insipides). A bientôt j'espère.

* * *

Chapitre XIX

* * *

Hannah resta plusieurs secondes immobile, incapable de regarder Nott qui semblait lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur de son corps martyrisé, son cerveau semblait s'être mis en boucle : ' _Voldemort avait créé de nouveaux Horcruxes et Nott le savait... Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait même pas fait une seule allusion. Que sait-il d'autre ? Cache-t-il d'autres secrets aussi important ?'_

Au loin, les clameurs du camps c'étaient tu. Hannah secoua la tête, elle devait se ressaisir, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici alors que des dizaines de Mangemorts étaient à la recherche de Nott. Sans délicatesse elle attrapa le bras du garçon pour le forcer à lui faire face. Celui-ci détourna le regard. Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque froid et rigide.

« Nott, on en parlera plus tard, il faut qu'on bouge, maintenant ! »

Le garçon se contenta de hocher la tête, refusant toujours de croiser son regard.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois à la recherche d'un lieu où ils pourraient se reposer un peu et soigner leurs blessures. Hannah ne cessait de ressasser la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le Mangemort un peu plus tôt. Tout le monde était à la poursuite de Nott, avaient-ils encore une chance de s'en sortir ? Au moins si ils étaient tous après eux, ça laissait le champ libre à Hermione et Draco.

Ils finirent par tomber sur une vieille maison abandonnée à la toiture trouée et aux fenêtres brisées. Elle se situait en retrait dans la forêt et un vieux écriteau en bois grinçait au dessus de la porte, elle plissa les yeux et put déchiffrer les quelques mots gravés. ' _Vous trouverez en vous le repos'_ , la jeune femme fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant un instant à ses mots. Le seul repos qui lui semblait plausible était la mort et ils venaient de la frôler de près.

Hannah était épuisée, ses jambes avaient quelques brûlures superficielles mais rien de dramatique, son visage, s'était un autre histoire. Rien que cligner des yeux était une torture. D'une main tremblante elle appliqua un linge humide sur sa pommette mais c'était si douloureux qu'elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Nott choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la salle de bain, d'un geste doux il lui attrapa la main, prenant le linge déjà taché de suie et de sang. Elle ne dit rien alors qu'avec délicatesse il lui tapota la joue. Il remis en place quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient plaqué sur son front. Du bout des doigts il traça le contour de son visage sans la quitter des yeux.

« Nott... » Souffla-t-elle avec tristesse.

« Chut... Ne bouge pas. » Murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Elle lui obéit alors qu'il finissait de nettoyer son visage. Un sort aurait été plus rapide mais ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de se faire repérer.

Elle lui demanda de prendre dans l'armoire à pharmacie un peu de désinfectant et dut se mordre les lèvres quand il en appliqua sur sa pommette. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il suspendit son geste un bref instant, mal à l'aise de lui faire du mal. Il semblait lui aussi souffrir et ses yeux s'embuèrent à son tour, il ne put retenir quelques larmes qui glissèrent sur ses joues, laissant des sillons sur son visage maculé de suie et de terre. La fatigue et la détresse semblaient soudain les submerger, l'espoir s'étiolait et il ne restait plus que la douleur et la peur.

« Je suis tellement désolé. » Dit-il en se détournant d'elle pour essuyer son visage.

« Tu es sous serment n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'y peux rien... Mais, je pensais... Peu importe maintenant. » Répondit-elle en attrapant un autre morceau de tissu et en le badigeonnant d'eau savonneuse.

Elle devait s'occuper pour ne pas craquer, elle ne voulait pas s'effondrer maintenant, elle devait rester forte, c'était son rôle, elle avait déjà sacrifié son âme et elle ne voulait pas que cela soit en vain. Elle avait fait des choix qui la hanterait à tous jamais, mais elle les avait fait dans un but précis, celui de résister, de tout faire pour sauver l'Angleterre, ou même le monde, des griffes de Voldemort.

Nott voulu s'éloigner d'elle mais elle lui attrapa la main et alors qu'il la regardait surpris, elle se mit, à son tour, a lui laver le visage.

Il resta silencieux alors qu'elle s'occupait de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager. Malgré son visage tuméfie il la trouva très belle. Il se dégageait d'elle une sensation de mélancolie tintée de désespoir qui l'enivrait. Il tendit sa main vers sa joue la plus intacte et la caressa du pouce avec un geste lent.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Répéta-t-il, « jamais je ne voudrais te faire du mal, Hannah. »

Elle ne dit rien se contentant de baisser les yeux.

Dehors la nuit commençait à tomber, on pouvait entendre au loin le hululement d'une chouette et le bruit du vent jouant dans les feuilles des arbres, faisant craquer leurs branches d'un air sinistre.

La jeune femme releva de nouveau les yeux pour croiser ceux verts de Nott, elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre, elle devinait sa tristesse, ses remords et aussi sa colère. Elle glissa doucement sa main dans celle du garçon qui sursauta légèrement au contact des doigts glacés d'Hannah.

« Je... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... » La voix de la jeune femme était tremblante, presque brisée.

Theo ne savait pas quoi répondre. Depuis le début Hannah avait prit la plupart des décisions, elle semblait toujours savoir où aller, elle ne se laissait jamais envahir par le doute. Il l'admirait pour ça mais maintenant elle avait besoin de lui. Doucement il s'avança vers elle et posa son front contre le sien. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, sans doute pour combattre les larmes qui perlaient sous ses long cils clairs.

« On va continuer Hannah, on ne va pas abandonner... Ils ne peuvent plus me repérer maintenant et on va faire notre boulot. »

« Theo... Mais ils sont tous après toi. Et on doit prévenir les autres qu'il en a fait d'autres... »

« En quoi cela changerait les choses ? Si nous recevons pas d'aide nous n'avons aucunes chances de les détruire.. Le mangemort de tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il va tenir sa parole.» Murmura-t-il en fermant à son tour les yeux.

« Qui est-il ? »

« Ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami quand j'étais là-bas. »

Ils se turent un long moment, puis Hannah glissa ses bras autour de la nuque du garçon qui se raidit à ce contact, il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'un autre humain depuis des années, après la mort de sa mère. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et poussa un petit soupir de contentement quand Theo caressa délicatement son dos. Ils ne bougèrent pas profitant chacun de la chaleur de l'autre.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup et mangèrent frugalement. Ils finirent par s'endormir sur le vieux canapé déchiré du salon.

* * *

Montague avait rejoint les autres Mangemorts qui avaient établi leur camp dans la ville de d'Alfort. Le garçon avait trouvé une chambre dans un hôtel abandonné depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

Il s'en était bien sortit, les Goyles étaient des crétins congénitaux et ils avaient massacré tout les réfugiés empêchant ainsi toute forme d'interrogatoire.

Le soir même, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris contact avec ses Mangemorts pour connaître l'avancement des recherches. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le mage noir avait de nouveau perdu la trace de Theo mais avait ordonné à ses hommes de continuer à chercher.

Le garçon était allongé dans son lit et il réfléchissait au goût douteux des Moldus tout en observant le lustre hideux qui décorait le plafond de sa chambre d'hôtel. Franchement qui voudrait payer pour avoir ça au-dessus de sa tête ? Le reste de la pièce était dans le même genre, des draps couleur or mais de mauvaise qualité, des tableaux imitant pitoyablement des artistes connus, des pilastres de stuc où on avait sculpté de façon grossière quelques feuilles d'acanthes. Il avait choisit cette chambre parce qu'il l'avait trouvé particulièrement drôle mais maintenant qu'il y était depuis des heures elle lui donnait la nausée.

Il attendait patiemment que tout le monde s'endorment. Dès ce soir il retournerait au manoir Malfoy, il profiterait de l'absence des Mangemorts pour mettre son plan à exécution. Grâce à l'onguent de Nott, il pourrait retourner là-bas sans se faire repérer, l'occasion était trop belle.

Il n'avait pas pu prévenir Abbot qu'il savait que Potter était vivant, il ne savait pas trop si il avait bien fait, mais en se taisant il gardait un atout dans sa manche. Les rebelles allaient lui manger dans la main, non seulement il leur apportait des informations primordiales mais en plus il aurait Potter... Se retournant sur les draps de son lit il réfléchissait au moyen de pouvoir utiliser le garçon-qui-avait-encore-survécu de la meilleur façon possible.

Finalement il se leva et fouilla dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il se badigeonna le bras avec l'onguent de Nott et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Le croissant de lune était haut dans le ciel et tout semblait si calme. Le temps s'était légèrement adouci et pour une fois il ne pleuvait pas. La chance lui souriait enfin ! Son plan était maintenant opérationnel, il ne restait plus qu'a l'exécuter mais ce ne serait pas facile, tout d'abord retourner au manoir sans se faire repérer, récupérer Bell, trouver Potter et fuir le plus vite possible. Dis comme cela ça n'avait pas l'air si compliqué...

Il attrapa son balais et s'envola. Personne ne remarqua son départ et c'est tranquillement qu'il put rejoindre le manoir Malfoy quelque heures plus tard. Il faisait encore nuit noire, il passa la barrière magique du château sans problème, il était un invité autorisé. Il savait très bien que le maître ne le détecterait pas grâce a l'onguent.

Il vola jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le feu était quasiment mort plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Doucement il frappa au carreau, la silhouette de Bell apparu quelques secondes plus tard, grâce à sa baguette fraîchement acquise elle déverrouilla la fenêtre pour lui permettre de rentrer.

« Tu as fait vite. » Souffla-t-elle en serrant contre elle sa robe de chambre.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré... » Répliqua-t-il en s'approchant du feu, sa petite virée nocturne l'avait transis de froid.

La jeune fille ne daigna pas répondre se contentant de l'observer d'un air réprobateur.

« Tu n'es pas drôle... » Soupira Montague avec un petit sourire en coin qui disparu presque au moment ou il apparut sur ses lèvres. « On le fait ce soir. » Continua-t-il en la dévisageant.

« Ce soir ? Je... »

« Tu as encore changé d'avis ?»

« Non, laisse moi le temps de me préparer. »

Il hocha la tête alors que la jeune femme enfilais des vêtements plus adéquats que son pyjama. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, préférant perdre son regard dans les braises rougeoyantes du feu.

« C'est bon Montague, je suis prête. » Annonça Katie d'une voix décidé.

Silencieusement et avec maintes précautions, ils descendirent les étages qui les séparaient du sous sol. Ils ne croisèrent pas âmes qui vivent, même pas un elfe de maison.

Enfin ils atteignirent les cachots. Il fut facile de passer le garde à moitié endormi et de se glisser à l'intérieur.

Comme d'habitude, le couloir empestait l'humidité et la maladie. Une odeur âpre, qui restait dans le nez des heures après être sortit des cachots. De chaque coté du couloirs des épaisse portes de bois aux charnières d'acier noir. On pouvait entendre les gémissements étouffés des prisonniers.

Katie serra sa baguette, tentant de garder son calme. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous les sauver, leur priorité était Harry. Elle essaya de faire abstraction des dizaines, voir des centaines, de prisonniers qui se trouvaient derrières ces maudites portes. Elle se promit que bientôt elle reviendrait et qu'elle les libérerait. Pour cela, elle devait d'abord sortir d'ici.

Montague continuait d'avancer dans l'immense couloir qui semblait sans fin. Ils finirent par arriver devant une petite porte des plus banales, pourtant il s'en dégageait une drôle de sensation.

« C'est l'entrée du labyrinthe, si nous avons juste, Potter est prisonnier en son centre. » Déclara Montague immobile devant la porte.

« La porte est enchantée n'est-ce pas? »

« Bien-sûr. Mais je connais le mot de passe. » Répondit le garçon avec un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres.

« Ah oui ? Et peux savoir comment, le grand Montague a eu ce code ? Je paris encore une fois que tu as utilisé des manières douteuses et fourbes. » Répliqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

« Tu commences à bien me connaître... En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qui nous attends derrière cette porte, mais le Maître a dû disposer des pièges. Méfie toi de tout, ne touche à rien et surtout ne me perds pas de vu. C'est clair ? »

Katie avala sa salive avant de hocher la tête positivement. Ils se regardèrent un instant, cherchant de la force dans le regard de l'autre. Le garçon finit par tourner le dos à la petite blonde et posa sa main sur la vieille poignée mangée par la rouille. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Il était complètement fou, il allait risquer sa vie, mais à quoi bon ? Ne pouvait-il pas fuir le manoir Malfoy comme ça ? Pourquoi s'était-il obstiner a sauver Potter ? Il n'était pas un héro alors pourquoi ?Pensait-il pouvoir racheter ses fautes de cette façon ?

Montague n'en savait rien mais il avait pris sa décision des semaines auparavant. De tout manière fuir sans Potter s'était juste retarder la date de sa mort. Seul l'élu pouvait vaincre le Maître.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et chuchota à voix basse le mots de passe " _hêgemonia"_. La poignée ne résista pas et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

* * *

Comme d'habitude je m'excuse pour les fautes.

Encore une fois je suis désolée du retard.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis vraiment (et encore) désolée du retard. J'ai vraiment été très prise ces derniers temps sans compter les problèmes techniques (plus d'Internet) depuis deux semaines ! Bref encore des excuses, hélas ça ne s'arrangera pas tout de suite... J'essayerai de poster le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Merci pour tes commentaires **HayaDesdemona,** j'avoue que je m'attendais pas en avoir autant, mais ça fait plaisir ! Un pour chaque chapitre pratiquement ! Et non je ne t'ai pas prise pour une détraquée acharnée de la review. Je trouve très intéressant que tu laisses voir ton ressentit chapitre après chapitre. En tout cas je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir laissé sur ta fin aussi longtemps. Au fait ne t'inquiète pas pour Dubois je n'ai pas prévu de le supprimer... pour l'instant. Tu verras qu'il fait une sorte d'apparition dans ce chapitre.

 **DetectiveRan008,** je te remercie pour ta review. Moi aussi j'ai un faible pour Montague mais il ne faut pas oublier qui il est. J'adore aussi écrire sur Hannah, c'est un personnage qui semble prendre vie d'elle-même. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir répondu si tard à vos reviews.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit sur un escalier qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre. Un étrange courant d'air chaud leur caressa le visage alors qu'ils avançaient sur le pas de la porte. La pierre sombre des murs était parcourue de veines verdâtres qui éclairaient l'escalier de façon glauque. Ils descendirent quelques marches et la porte se referma derrière eux comme poussée par une mains invisible. Katie ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle resserra sa prise sur la baguette et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la luminosité basse des lieux.

« Reste près de moi. » Chuchota Montague, qui avançait sans l'attendre.

« Ne cherche pas d'excuse pour me tripoter ! » Répliqua la jeune femme d'humeur taquine.

« Sur mon honneur, je ne me permettrait pas, je suis un vrai gentleman quand je veux. » Rétorqua le garçon en souriant à moitié.

Ces quelques mots allégèrent l'atmosphère étouffante et ils purent commencer leur descente. L'escalier semblait sans fin, ils ne voyaient presque rien, pourtant aucun des deux ne lança un _lumos_ , se contentant de la lumière verdâtre des murs. Plus ils s'enfonçaient plus l'air devenait chaud et humide, très vite ils se retrouvèrent en nage.

« C'est normal ? Je croyais pourtant que la température dans les grottes était assez constante ? » Demanda Katie en retirant son pull.

« J'en sais rien, Bell, ici rien ne semble normal. »

« Tu as une idée de combien de mètres on a descendu ? »

« Aucune. »

« Tu sais si cet escalier à une fin ? »

« Non. »

« Tu sais quelque chose ? » Finit par questionner Katie avec impatience.

Montague se retourna vers elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Tu vas arrêter avec tes questions Bell. Je suis aussi perdu que toi ici. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas plus d'information qu'elle, mais ces mois de captivité l'avait habitué a être totalement dépendante du garçon, il régissait sa vie depuis trop longtemps. La liberté était si proche, elle devait saisir sa chance, redevenir celle qu'elle avait été même si elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce que cela voulait dire.

Elle dépassa Montague et continua la descente.

« Je préfère que tu restes derrière moi. » Lui dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas ta chose, tu n'es pas plus avancé que moi ici. Tu sais je me suis débrouillée sans toi pendant des années. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Je me demande comment tu as fait... »

Montague avait l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de Katie, un coup elle était forte et indépendante, un autre, fragile et perdue. Il se demandait parfois si cela n'était pas le résultât des tortures du maître. Silencieux, il l'observait a quelques pas de lui, elle avait beaucoup trop minci, ses cheveux avaient poussés mais ils étaient ternes et filandreux, sa peau était pale presque blême, mais il la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Il avait envie de tendre la main et de toucher son bras, sentir sa peau douce sous ses doigts, serrer sa taille fine et de poser sa bouche dans le creux de son cou.

Elle était sa rédemption, son salut, sa miséricorde. Il l'avait sauvé et elle allait faire pareil pour lui.

« Montague, tu entends ? » chuchota Katie, le coupant dans ses pensées.

Il tendit l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le bruit d'une goutte d'eau tombant dans une flaque et aussi le bruit de chaînes. Il se tourna vers Katie, dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation. Ils descendirent les dernières marches en courant. Ils débouchèrent sur une cavité très haute de plafond, en son centre une baignoire naturelle en pierre recueillait un liquide sombre et visqueux qui tombait de stalactites. Les murs étaient striées de veines luminescentes, baignant la pièce d'une lumière surnaturelle et chatoyante. Le bruit de chaînes venait du mur à gauche, où on devinait la forme quasi transparente d'un fantôme. Sans réfléchir, Katie se dirigea vers l'être surnaturel retenue par des entraves magiques.

Son cœur avait cessé de battre, elle était persuadée qu'elle allait découvrir le visage d'Harry. Quand elle se rapprocha, elle remarqua que le fantôme portait l'uniforme féminin de Poudlard. Elle s'arrêta a plusieurs mètres, incertaine, avant de s'approcher de nouveau. L'esprit leur tournait le dos et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles.

« Excusez-moi... » Commença Katie alors que Montague lui jetait un regard noir.

Le fantôme cessa ses chuchotements et se retourna lentement vers eux. C'était une jeune femme, elle avait dut être très belle mais sa condition de morte ne rendait pas hommage a sa beauté. On pouvait voir sur sa poitrine le blaireau bien reconnaissable de la maison des Poufsouffles.

« Que me voulez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'approcher. » Dit-elle d'une voix paniquée.

« Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. » Déclara Katie en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche du pantalon moldu qu'elle portait.

« C'est ce qu'il a dit et maintenant je suis morte. » Répliqua le fantôme.

« Qui es-tu ? » Continua tranquillement Katie d'une voix douce.

« Je m'appelle Gwenn Dougal... Je suis... J'étais en sixième année à Poufsouffle. Jedusor m'a tué et il me garde prisonnière depuis. »

« Quand a-t-il fait ça ? »

« J'en sais rien, quelle date sommes-nous ? » Demanda Gwenn en s'adossant au mur. Elle avait les cheveux couleurs corbeaux, les yeux vert et limpide...

Elle faisait penser à cette fille dans un conte moldu. Montague ne trouvait plus le nom mais ce souvenait vaguement d'une histoire où il était question d'une fille avec les cheveux noirs, la peau blanche comme la neige et les lèvres rouges.

« Mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-six. » Répondit automatiquement le garçon.

« C'est impossible... Ça fait si longtemps ? Mon père ? Ma mère ? Ils sont sans doute mort. » Chuchota le fantôme d'une voix tremblante.

« Tu sais si il y a d'autre prisonnier ici ? » Questionna Montague, qui ne voulait pas entendre les pleurnichements de Gwenn, certes elle était morte, c'était triste mais lui et Katie étaient encore vivant et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

« Si, je crois. Il y quelques temps, ou peut-être pas, IL a ramener un garçon, IL l'a conduit dans le labyrinthe... Avant je l'entendais pleurer, j'ai essayer de lui parler mais il n'a jamais répondu. »

Montague regarda autour de lui, mais la pièce était close, où était l'entrée de ce fichu labyrinthe ? Il voulut poser la question mais déjà Gwenn s'était remise a parler.

« Il était bizarre, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. Mais Il avait ce quelque chose de magnétique, son regard peut-être... Il était mystérieux et un peu effrayant sous ses airs d'élèves modèles. Il m'a promis tout ce que je désirais... Il m'a menacé, Il disait m'aimer mais Il ne voulait que posséder. Tom n'a aucune idée de l'amour... Je croyais pourtant être moins naïve que les autres... Et maintenant je suis morte et je ne suis toujours pas libre... Même dans l'au-delà je lui appartiens encore... »

Pourquoi les fantômes avaient la fâcheuse habitude de raconter leur vie ? Montague avait déjà entendu assez les plaintes Mimi Geignard... Sans compter tout les revenants qui hantaient Sainte-Mangouste lors de son séjour après la mauvaise blague des jumeaux Weasley. Il pria Merlin de ne jamais devenir l'un d'eux, il n'avait aucune envie de raconter aux premiers venu sa vie. De toute manière, il avait bien trop dégoûté de lui-même pour avoir envie de partager cela avec qui que ce soit.

« Il m'a tué le jour ou j'ai voulu partir. Tu devrais faire attention, les hommes pensent qu'on leur appartient, ils croient que l'amour est une chose qui s'achète... » Continua Gwenn en regardant intensément Katie.

« Tout les hommes ne sont pas comme ça. » Rétorqua la jeune femme.

Montague savait pertinemment que cette dernière phrase ne lui était pas destinée, il se demanda un instant quel homme avait l'estime de Katie, mais très vite il sentit les relents de la jalousie l'assiéger. Peut-être que Gwenn avait raison, les hommes aimaient posséder. Pourtant, il n'était pas comme cela avant, il se souvenait lorsqu'il avait été fou amoureux d'Ellora Heihgt en seconde années, elle avait choisit un autre, bien-sûr il avait été triste, mais il l'avait accepté. Pourquoi était-ce si différent avec Bell, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas imaginer la vie sans elle, il préférait qu'elle le haïsse plutôt que la laisser partir, peut-être même serait-il capable de la tuer. Est-ce cela qu'on appeler la passion ? Cette chose dévorante qui ne laisser que peu de place à la raison ? Ressemblait-il tant que ça au Maître ? Il le refusait. Il devait lâcher prise, laisser Katie venir d'elle-même, ces mois de captivité avaient créé un lien fort entre eux.

« Bref, on fait comment pour rentrer dans ce labyrinthe ? » Coupa Montague un peu abruptement.

« Pourquoi je vous le direz ? Qui êtes vous d'abord ? » Rétorqua le fantôme en croisant ses bras.

« Nous sommes comme toi... des prisonniers et on cherche le garçon qu'Il a amené ici. »Répondit avec douceur Katie.

Gwenn se retourna vers elle, un air de tristesse sur la visage.

« Que t'as-t-il fait ? Il se lasse enfin de moi ? Vas-tu me rejoindre ici une fois qu'il t'aura tué ? »

« Il m'a torturé... Il est entrain de détruire le pays, on ne peut pas le laisser faire et pour l'arrêter on a besoin du garçon qu'il a caché dans le labyrinthe. » Répondit Katie, elle s'approcha un peu du fantôme malgré le froncement de sourcil de Montague.

« Si on arrive a stopper sa folie tu seras libre. » Continua la petite blonde avec un sourire engageant.

« Ah oui ? Penses-tu pouvoir me libérer de ses chaînes ? C'est une magie très ancienne, puissante et sombre... » Répliqua Gwenn un peu sur la défensive.

« Moi, peut-être pas, mais si on s'en sors je demanderais aux sorciers les plus puissants de se pencher sur ton cas. Tu seras libérée, je te le jure. » Déclara l'ex-Gryffondor.

« Les sorciers les plus puissants ? Dumbledore ? » Questionna le fantôme.

Katie recula de quelques pas et hocha la tête négativement. Le regard de Gwenn s'illumina d'une drôle de manière qui ne plut pas beaucoup à Montague. Il connaissait ces yeux, c'étaient ceux d'un manipulateur.

« Non pas Dumbledore, il n'est plus de ce monde. » Répondit Katie qui remarqua du coin de l'œil que le garçon à côté d'elle s'était tendu et avait de nouveau une prise ferme sur sa baguette.

« Hum... Pauvre, pauvre, petite fille... Pourquoi je vous aiderais ? Personne n'est venu pour moi. On m'a sacrifié pour la paix, comme si cela aurait put suffire à Tom... Foutaise ! » S'exclama soudainement Gwenn en se décollant du mur.

Katie tourna les yeux vers Montague avec interrogation.

« Comme tu veux, après tout tu n'es peut-être pas si mal que ça ici. » Déclara la blonde en se détournant, imiter par Graham qui trouvait que la conversation devenait pénible, il se demanda un bref moment si les fantôme étaient sensible aux _Doloris_.

« Vous allez me laisser comme ça ? Vous ne valez pas mieux que lui ! Il ne vient presque plus me voir... De tout manière Il est devenu si laid... » S'écria le fantôme en essayant de se rapprocher d'eux mais les chaînes étaient courtes.

« Dit nous où est l'entrée de labyrinthe et on t'aidera comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux rien de promettre d'autre. » Rétorqua Katie fermement.

Le fantôme tourna son regard vers Montague, l'observant de bas en haut, avec une certaine note de dégoût.

« Et toi beau gosse, rien d'autre a proposer ? » Questionna Gwenn avec une voix faussement sensuelle.

« Je pourrais te promettre pleins de choses, mais tu devinerais que ça ne serait que mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? » Lança avec nonchalance Montague.

« Et comment je serais cela ? »

« Tu t'es déjà faite avoir, tu es méfiante maintenant. Non, je peux rien te promettre d'autre, une fois sortis de ces murs je serais à sa merci. » Répondit le garçon en pointant du pouce Katie.

Le fantôme le dévisagea assez longtemps pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Après quelques minutes qui parurent interminable elle repris la parole.

« Je vous crois. Je sais qu'elle est sincère, quand à toi... Tu devrais faire attention. Ton âme a perdu de son éclat. Ne cherche pas dans les autres ce qui ne peux se faire que par toi. »

Montague hocha la tête comme si il avait compris ce que ce crétin d'ectoplasme avait voulu dire. Ils avaient perdu assez de temps comme ça et les bavardages d'un fantôme dépressif très peu pour lui.

« Si vous voulez entrer dans le labyrinthe, vous faudra affronter tout vos peurs et ne jamais perdre de vu votre objectif. Faire la part entre le réel et l'irréel... Prenez place dans le bathysphère et déposez-y votre âme. » Continua-t-elle en levant la main vers la grosse baignoire de pierre brute où le liquide noir glougloutait de façon suspect.

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire trempette la-dedans ? » S'exclama le garçon avec dégoût.

« Tu peux rester me garder compagnie sinon. » Répliqua le fantôme avant de leur tourner le dos et de continuer sa litanie incompréhensible face au mur.

Saleté de fantôme !

Il se tourna vers Katie pour lui faire part de son mécontentement mais la jeune femme avait déjà enjambé le rebord de la cuve. Il accouru pour lui rattraper le bras.

« Tu es sûre ? » Questionna-t-il.

« On a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, non ? »

Ils avaient pieds, le liquide sombre était a température ambiante et n'avait pas vraiment d'odeur. Ils restèrent là a se regarder alors qu'ils étaient trempés jusqu'à la taille.

« Et après ? » S'exclama Montague vers le fantôme.

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots que le liquide se figea et sembla se solidifier. Puis petit à petit, la masse sombre se mis a monter sur eux comme un animal gluant voulant les dévorer. Guidée par la peur Katie agrippa la main de Montague alors qu'elle sentait le liquide lui arriver au niveau du cou. Le garçon voulut la ramener vers lui mais lorsque sa main se posa sur son épaule elle s'enfonça comme si elle était faite de glaise. La jeune femme ne put retenir un cris et la masse sombre en profita pour se faufiler dans sa bouche. Les yeux révulsés de terreur elle s'effondra en arrière alors que Montague tentait de la retenir en vain.

Tout était sombre et étouffant, Katie avait l'impression d'être enserrée dans les anneaux d'un serpent, elle sentait la force de pression de la boue noire sur son corps et même à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle avait le sentiment de fondre, comme si son corps se dispersait autour d'elle. Le monde était devenu si noir, le temps n'avait plus de prise ici. Combien d'heures étaient écoulées, ou seulement des secondes ? Elle était si seule, perdue dans une galaxie sombre et vide. Puis elle la vit, la petite lumière tremblante qui semblait vouloir se rapprocher. Elle était en lévitation au centre d'un grand rien. Enfin la lumière l'atteignit et des images se mirent à tournoyer dans son esprit. Comme si on avait mis en marche le film de sa vie, son enfance, sa famille et ses années Poudlard, le Quidditch et Olivier Dubois, puis tout se ralentis, l'image devenait floue mais elle entendait les hurlements de sa famille, les cris d'agonies des ses amis puis au fond la voix d'Olivier qui se faisait de plus en plus forte.

« Tu nous as trahis Katie ! »

« Non ! » Hurlais La jeune femme desesperée. « Jamais ! ».

« Tu as pactisé avec lui ! Regarde ! » Continua la voix de son ancien capitaine.

Elle dut tourner la tête pour regarder elle et Montague dans une scène grotesque. Elle l'embrassait, frottant son nez contre son cou, lui murmurant des mots étouffés au creux de l'oreille. Ses mains caressant son dos doucement alors que lui, entourait sa taille de ses bras.

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je ne vous ais pas trahis ! J'ai essayé de survivre ! » S'exclama Katie paniquée.

« Ne me mens pas, crois-tu que j'ignore ce que tu ressens, ce que tu veux ? Crois-tu pouvoir me cacher ton propre désir ? » Continua la voix, qui était devenu plus grave et profonde.

« J'avais juste besoin d'un soutien... Je ne l'aime pas ! Je le hais, c'est un monstre ! »

« Oh ça tu le sais, mais cela n'empêche rien, penses-tu aux gens qu'il a tué, a tous ces innocents ? Ceux qui avait une vie, une famille ? Tu ne peux pas pardonner. »

« Je sais. Je n'oublie pas. » Rétorqua Katie la gorge serrée.

« Tu as tout oublié Katie, ta mémoire, tes amis, tes devoirs... Tu nous a trahis... Tu m'as trahis. »

Olivier ce tenait devant elle maintenant, ses yeux verts étaient si triste. Il avait le teint halé, la carrure d'un athlète et ses cheveux châtains clairs, presque blond était décoiffé, comme si il revenait d'un long vol en balai.

« Non, non, jamais. » Murmura Katie chamboulée par cette vision. Elle semblait vouloir raviver des souvenirs disparus maintenant.

« Tu vas l'emmener jusqu'à nous, as-tu pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un piège pour nous débusquer ? Ou n'as tu pensé qu'a toi et ta survie ? N'as-tu pas voulu abandonner Harry ? Tu n'es qu'une sale petite égoïste ! »

« Non ! J'ai eu peur, mais je suis là maintenant, je vais libérer Harry ! »

« Ah oui ? Où es-tu ? Où es Harry ? Tu as échoué lamentablement, comme toujours Katie, tu es une grande déception. »

« Tais-toi ! Tu n'as aucune idée par où je suis passée. Tu juges sans savoir. » S'exclama la jeune femme alors que sur sa gauche son image et celle de Montague s'échangeaient un baiser fiévreux.

« Oh tu te trompe, je te connais très bien... Tu as choisis de survivre, quitte à te vendre... le plus drôle dans tous ça, c'est que tu commences a l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? » Continua l'image d'Olivier en s'approchant d'elle.

« Non, je suis coincée avec lui, dès qu'on sera sortit d'ici mon esprit sera plus clair... Et puis Hermione pourra inversé son sortilège et je retrouverais la mémoire. »

« Tu es si naïve que ça ? Jamais il ne te laissera partir. Tu le sais, tu as vu la façon dont il te regarde... Jamais personne ne t'as regardé de cette manière... »

« Une fois dehors il m'obéira, Montague ne pense qu'a sa survie. »

« Et que vas-tu dire aux autres quand tu vas le ramener avec toi ? Hum ? Salut c'est mon nouveau copain, un Mangemort mais il est sympa ? Tu crois que Seamus ou Hannah vont l'accepter ? Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ? » Demanda Olivier en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« J'en sais rien, tout ce que je veux c'est trouver Harry et sortir de ce maudit endroit ! Le reste je verrais ça plus tard. Alors maintenant libère moi et amène moi dans ce foutu labyrinthe ! » S'exclama Katie bien décidée a ne pas se laisser faire.

Elle n'avait pas à se justifier, elle avait peut-être fait beaucoup de choses pour survivre mais maintenant elle mettait sa vie en danger pour sauver Harry Potter, et cela elle le faisait pour tout le monde, pour l'avenir du pays, pour sa famille et ses amis. Les méthodes qu'elle avait employé n'étaient peut-être pas les plus honorables mais le résultat était là. Elle aurait un débat avec sa conscience plus tard, pour le moment l'objectif était l'Élu et rien d'autre.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre ça sera au tour de Montague d'affronter sa conscience, et cela ne risque pas d'être de tout repos. Encore une fois je suis désolée du retard, au moins ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui me bloque, mais le temps et les problèmes techniques.

Je sais que je me répète mais pardon pour les fautes, gros problèmes de conjugaison parfois non ? Je me suis dépêchée de poster dès que j'ai eu internet sans prendre le temps de relire une vingtaine de fois.

En tout cas merci à ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire !

Ps : On retrouvera pas Hannah et Theo tout de suite, il faut bien qu'ils se reposent un peu aussi.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello, encore une fois je suis très en retard dans la publication... Mais bon maintenant il n'y plus vraiment de temps précis entre chaque chapitre... J'ai profité que mon ordi soit de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il a, en effet, pris l'habitude de marcher qu'a moitié, de temps en temps voir même souvent, le bas du clavier se bloque et je décris pas la patience qui faut pour écrire dans ce cas. Comme d'habitude je m'excuse des fautes et j'espère que le temps entre chaque publication ne vous a pas enlevé la motivation de lire la suite...

* * *

Merci **DetectiveRan008** pour ta review! Tu as raison, l'Olivier que voit Katie n'est pas réel, il vient de sa conscience et donc il dévoile une part de vérité, les choses que Katie ne veut pas voir en face. Franchement on se cache tous des choses et c'est plus facile de se mentir à soi-même qu'affronter la réalité parfois, non? Pour savoir qui Montague va devoir affronter je te laisse découvrir la suite (tu n'avais pas forcément tord). Bonne lecture j'espère.

* * *

Chapitre XXI

Montague regarda, impuissant, Katie disparaître dans la masse sombre, comme si elle en devenait une partie intégrante. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, figé comme une statue. Il avait envie de hurler mais ne voulait pas donner l'occasion à cette maudite boue noire de rentrer dans sa bouche. Katie n'était plus là, était-elle disparue, digérée par cet amas visqueux. Elle ne pouvait être morte, il le refusait.

« Laisse toi aller beau gosse, il est temps que tu rends des comptes... » Lui lança Gwenn qui s'était retournée pour admirer le spectacle.

Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, il sentait que son visage tout entier commencer à ce recouvrir de la masse gluante et de plus en plus solide, ne laissant libre que ses yeux et son nez.

« Tu vas devoir affronter ta conscience... Bon chance play-boy, et revient me voir si tu t'en sors. »

Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il tomba en avant sans aucune possibilité d'éviter sa chute. Il plongea dans un monde sombre et froid, il semblait flotter dans le vide, aucune source lumineuse, aucune contrainte, il ne sentait plus rien. C'était étrange et angoissant. Comme si il avait pénétré dans le néant.

Puis plusieurs sources lumineuses s'éclairèrent au loin formant un halo au dessus de lui, rappelant la voie lactée. Un bruit sourd ce fit entendre, grondant et menaçant, ressemblant au son d'un orage, puis des images apparurent, comme projetée par un vieux projecteur. L'image était de mauvaise qualité, comme jaunie par le temps, les bords à demi dévorés.

Il se revoyait enfant entrain de courir dans les champs secs et caillouteux du domaine familial, rien ne poussait, seule la poussière s'envolait sous ses semelles alors qu'il jouait à chasser des lézards. Il revoyait son père, le visage sévère et grave ainsi que sa mère faire et refaire les comptes, tenter par tout les moyens de garder les apparences, quitte à se nourrir de racine la plupart du temps. Faire semblant... Toujours, ne jamais rien montrer, tout pour protéger la famille, garder des habitudes d'aristocrates même lorsqu'on n'a plus rien. L'important était de ne rien laisser transparaître. Le mensonge déjà faisait partie intégrante de sa vie.

Combien de fois avaient-ils dû se terrer dans le manoir afin de faire croire à tous qu'ils étaient partis en voyage ? Sa mère était devenue une artiste des sorts de coutures afin de donner l'illusion qu'ils avaient les finances pour se payer de nouvelle toilette ? Il se souvenait des repas à base de soupe de racine et de pain rassis, les hivers glacées, le manoir éclairait que grâce aux lumos de leurs baguettes même en plein hivers...

Les années Poudlard avaient été un bol d'air frais, quitter la prison familiale et son père de plus en plus aigri. Là-bas il oubliait qui il était et d'où il venait, il se prenait parfois réellement pour l'un d'entre eux, l'un de ses sang-purs imbus et riche. C'était si facile... Il ne se demandait pas comment ses parent avait pu lui fournir une robe de sorcier flambant neuve pour le bal, ni comment ils avaient payé certains cadeaux, comme un balais haut de gamme quand il était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait préféré ne rien savoir, égoïstement. Non, il avait profité, c'était fait des amis, était devenu populaire... Il avait vécu sa vie étudiante avec insouciance, sachant que la réalité le rattraperait bien assez vite.

Les images prirent une teinte plus sombre et se racornirent encore plus, il devina le visage du Maître quand on lui avait apposé sa marque. Il aurait voulu fuir, refuser, mais il avait trop peur. Où serait-il allé ? Son père l'avait « vendu » pour retrouver sa gloire, sa mère était bien trop faible pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Puis tout se teinta de rouge et le massacre de Londres se joua une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux.

« Pas ça... » Gémit Montague, il aurait voulu fermer les yeux mais il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps.

Il se revit, vêtu de noir et portant son masque, marchant dans les rues de la capitale, abattant sans distinction tout les moldus qu'il croisait. Les caniveaux se remplirent très vite de sang, l'odeur de la fumée, celui du sang et de la peur...

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce sentiment de toute puissance. Cette impression d'être un dieu, celui de pouvoir faire TOUT ce qu'il voulait. Il se revoyait les scènes de torture, ou des sorciers testaient des sorts impardonnables sur de pauvres moldus sans défense. Le cri des femmes qu'on emmenaient de force dans de petites ruelles sombres, les pleurs des enfants perdus, blessés ou mourant.

Des hommes qui cherchaient désespérément leur famille, ceux qui suppliaient de les épargner... Des rivières de sang et de larmes, la teinte rouge de la tamise... Les cadavres qui jonchaient les rues... Les nettoyeurs qui passaient derrière les brûlant méthodiquement et l'odeur... Âpre et qui restait à jamais gravée dans la mémoire, une de celle qui pouvait vous réveiller en plein sommeil et qui vous donnait la nausée rien qu'en y pensant.

Il avait participé à tout ça, c'était flou, mais il savait qu'il avait tué des centaines de personnes sans défense. Il se rappelais s'être dit qu'il le faisait pour le monde sorcier, que les moldus n'étaient que des parasites, qu'il restaurait l'ordre naturel des choses. Il s'était enivré de ce pouvoir, il était devenu tellement puissant... Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Il était rentré chez lui, il ne souvenait pas vraiment comment, il se rappelait juste de la traînée de sang sombre qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée du manoir. Il s'était vu dans le reflet du vieux miroir en montant l'escalier de marbre. Son masque était couvert de sang, sa robe était lourde et ses mains... Il avait mis de longues minutes a faire disparaître le sang coagulé qui s'était logé sous ses ongles malgré ses gants.

Le dégoût, la honte, la colère... Tout ces sentiments l'avaient assaillis, pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Il avait participé à ce massacre, il était comme eux, un monstre. Maintenant il appartenait corps et âme au mage noir.

Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Etait-il devenu fou ? Pourquoi restait-il impuni ? On l'avait même félicité de son ardeur pendant le combat. Mais quel combat ? Ce n'était qu'un massacre sanglant, comment pouvaient-ils en rire, en être fier ? Montague avait songé plus d'une fois à en finir avec sa vie, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage. Son envie de vivre était la plus forte. De tout manière le monde était devenu fou et peut-être qu'un monstre comme lui y avait sa place.

Il revit toute ses missions, tout ces meurtres... Pensait-il vraiment être miséricordieux quand il les tuait plutôt que les torturer ? Pensait-il être mieux que les autres ? Il revit les regards de tout ces gens qu'il essayait désespérément de fuir. Les supplications, les sanglots, les cris... Les yeux qui deviennent vitreux et lui et sa baguette. Le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur autrui...

« Tu aimes ça n'est-ce ? » Souffla une petite voix. « Avoue, tu adores avoir ce droit. Celui de choisir qui doit vivre ou mourir, c'est grisant cette sensation... Dis le moi, je ne le répéterais pas. »

Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, c'était celle de Katie. Elle apparut devant lui, mais elle portait son équipement de Quidditch, elle était plus jeune et pleine de vie.

« Tu étais si puissant... Au fond de toi tu sais très bien qui tu es vraiment... » Lança-t-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

« Pas elle... Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit. » Supplia Montague.

« Qu'elle voit quoi ? La fois où tu m'as tué ? » Demanda une autre voix, c'était celle de Pansy. La jeune femme apparue à son tour et vient se poster au côté de Katie qui lui souri, comme si il s'agissait d'une vieille amie.

« Est-ce le sort que tu me réserves aussi ? » Demanda la petite blonde.

« J'ai promis de ne plus te faire de mal. » Répondit le garçon.

« Tes promesses ne valent rien. Qui croirait un meurtrier comme toi ? Comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde que je puisse te pardonner ? » Questionna l'image de Katie.

« Je t'ai sauvé... Je veux trouver Potter... Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. »

Le rire hystérique de Pansy résonna dans le vide.

« Tu es fou... Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, regarde autour de toi, vois tout ces gens à qui tu as pris la vie. Que crois-tu ? Qu'ils vont disparaître ? Nous te hanterons pour le reste de ta vie mon petit Graham... Tu n'es plus un enfant, tes fautes ne peuvent être effacées d'un coup de baguette magique. » Déclara la brune.

« Je ne peux pas retourner dans le passé. Ce qui est fait et fait. » Rétorqua le garçon d'une voix ferme.

« Non, en effet. Mais assume, regarde toi, admire donc la noirceur de ton âme. »

En bruit de fond on pouvait entendre des sanglots, ceux de Pansy juste avant qu'il ne décide à la tuer.

« Tu t'es cru miséricordieux en m'achevant ? Tu t'es pris pour le gentil ? Combien de fois as-tu fermé les yeux alors qu'autour de toi c'était l'apocalypse ? Tu les as laissé me faire du mal, tu n'as rien fait. Tu es comme eux, même peut-être pire car, toi, tu savais que c'était mal, tu avais tout à fait conscience de ce que tu faisais. » Hurla Pansy alors que son visage se creusait de plus en plus, que ses yeux perdaient de leurs éclats, que ses cheveux commençaient a se détacher de son crâne.

« Regarde à quoi je ressemble maintenant... Tu m'as enterré au fond du bois avec ma famille, comme un chien. Même pas un mot d'excuse... J'étais jeune et j'avais la vie devant moi et maintenant je pourris sous un sapin... » Continua la jeune femme alors que sa peau avait pris un couleur verdâtre et que ses yeux étaient devenu vitreux. Sa bouche sèche laissait voir ses dents comme le rictus d'un squelette.

« J'aurais pu ne rien faire... Te laisser dans ce chalet... » Répliqua le garçon pour se défendre.

« Oh Montague, qu'as tu fais ? » Chuchota Katie en pleurant.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne voulais pas mourir... » Tenta d'expliquer le garçon.

« La bonne excuse. Tu ne te repends même pas. Tu me dégoûtes tellement, dire que tu m'obliges à faire semblant de t'aimer. Tu es un monstre. »

« Katie... Je ne voulais pas, j'avais tellement peur. Je suis un lâche, je le sais, mais si je ne les avaient pas tué, ils auraient souffert encore et encore. Si tu savais de quoi ils sont capable, tu n'imagine même pas que tant de vice puisse être humain. »

« Tu aurais dû mourir en essayant au moins de les sauver. Tu ne mérites pas d'être encore ici. Comment peux-tu te regarder dans un miroir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste vivre. Je veux... »

« Je, je, je... Autant d'égoïsme... C'est presque drôle. » Coupa une troisième voix, celle d'un garçon. Un petit blond malingre. Montague n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur le visage mais savait qu'il l'avait tué lui aussi.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? Un parmi tant d'autre. Pauvre petit Montague, quelle triste vie que voilà. Toujours à pleurnicher sur son sort. Pitoyable. Tu me déçois tellement. Si seulement tu tenais ton rôle de méchant, mais non tu es là à geindre, a demander à un fille de t'aimer. Quoi ? Personne ne t'as jamais aimé, snif snif... Pathétique. » Continua le blondinet en imitant un enfant pleurant en se frottant les yeux.

« Vous êtes morts, laissez moi en paix. Les morts ne parlent pas. Vous n'êtes que le produit de mon imagination ! » S'exclama Montague en voulant reprendre le contrôle.

« Ne t'énerve pas comme ça mon petit chat. » Rétorqua le garçon blond en riant. « Ce n'est que le début. Avec une conscience torturée comme la tienne tu en as pour des siècles. »

« Si tu veux que tout cela cesse il suffit d'avouer que tu aimes ça, que ces morts ne sont rien pour toi, laisse donc ici ton humanité et tu seras libre... » Chuchota Katie dans son oreille.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? C'est si facile... Pas de remord, pas de conscience, pas de regrets, cela ne fera que t'endurcir. Tu arrêteras de souffrir... » Continua la blonde d'une voix sensuelle, son souffle chaud caressant sa nuque et il pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres douces.

Tout cela était si tentant, laisser de côté son humanité, il ne souffrirait plus, fini les cauchemars et les remords qui le dévoraient chaque jours un peu plus. Il serait plus fort... Il ressemblerait plus au Maître, cette pensée l'épouvanta.

« Non, ils font partis de moi, c'est ce que je suis et je dois le porter. Je sais qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait. J'ai tué pour ma propre survie, je suis désolé mais ils étaient condamnés, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire à ce moment, que vous me jugez coupable, je le comprends car je le suis mais, ma vie a et aura toujours plus d'importance, je ne suis pas un héro, je suis un lâche ordinaire et je suis sûr que la plupart d'entre vous aurez fait la même chose. J'ai vu la nature humaine et ce que l'Homme est capable de faire pour survivre, on n'est pas dans un conte et la réalité et bien plus cruelle que tout ce qu'on puisse imaginer. » Déclara d'une traite Montague.

« Tu es un parangon d'égoïsme. Un monstre dans un déguisement d'humain. Comment peux-tu accepter ce que tu as fait ? Comment peux-tu encore croire à une rédemption ? » Questionna le garçon blond alors que Katie le regardait avec horreur.

« Rien à foutre de votre avis. Je suis ici pour sauver Saint Potter et par la même occasion ma peau, alors si vous le permettez j'aimerais prendre congé. » Rétorqua Graham avec froideur. Il n'avait plus le temps pour ce petit jeu stupide. Où cela menait-il ? A rien, ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé et il devait maintenant se concentrer sur sa mission.

« Bien, mais sache que ce n'est que partie remise, un jour ou l'autre tu devras répondre de tes crimes. » Déclara Katie.

« Nous nous reverrons très bientôt mon petit Montague, j'en ai pas finis avec toi... » Ajouta le garçon blond alors que le cadavre de Pansy le dévisageait sans bouger. Les lumières se mirent a clignoter avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

Bientôt il fut de nouveau seul dans l'immensité noire, plus un bruit ne l'entourait, le silence était si apaisant, il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait pas si mal dans ce néant. Puis tout devient d'un blanc éclatant, il papillonna des yeux et sentit brusquement l'attraction terrestre reprendre ses droits, il s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat. Déboussolé, il mit quelques secondes à se lever.

Il était de nouveau dans une grotte et devant lui l'entrée du labyrinthe semblait l'accueillir, il était fait de pierres sombres veinées d'argent, sa hauteur dépassait les trois mètres et l'obscurité ambiante ne permettait pas de distinguer grand chose.

Il leva les yeux pour avoir une idée de la proportion d'une telle grotte capable d'abriter un labyrinthe gigantesque. Le plafond était si haut qu'on ne pouvait le distinguer et une flore bien particulière semblait avoir trouvé ses aises en ces lieux sordides. Des sortes de lianes sombres et épineuses se mouvaient sur les parois comme des serpents paresseux et on pouvait distinguer des arbustes gris aux formes torturées, sur le sol une mousse épaisse et rouge recouvrait la pierre presque noire. Une lumière tamisé éclairer faiblement l'entrée du labyrinthe qui ressemblait à la bouche de l'enfer.

« Tu es enfin réveillé. » S'exclama Katie sur sa gauche. Elle le regardait d'un air réprobateur les mains sur les hanches.

Il sursauta et recula un peu toujours au sol. Elle leva un sourcil, étonnée.

« C'est vraiment toi ? » Murmura-t-il avec hésitation.

« Oui. » Elle se tut un instant, le dévisageant intensément. Il savait qu'elle aussi avait du faire face à sa conscience, il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle avait vu ? Qu'avait donc pu faire la si parfaite Katie Bell ?

« Allez bouge on a pas le temps pour bavasser. On est là pour Harry, on ne doit pas l'oublier. » Continua-t-elle en lui tendant la main qu'il saisit avec hésitation.

Elle pencha la tête, surprise par son manque de réactivité mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

A petits pas il se rapprochèrent de l'entrée du labyrinthe, hésitant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, mais détournèrent rapidement le regard. Après une grande inspiration, Katie pénétra enfin dans le labyrinthe, Montague la suivit sans prendre en compte son instinct de survie qui lui hurlait de fuir.


End file.
